Bishonens sur commande
by Berarlianie
Summary: UA YAOI Relena et Hilde décident de se créer des bishonens de leurs rêves. Seulement si la brune est heureuse de Duo, Relena va de surprise en surprise avec Heero. il y a un vice de forme et pas qu'un petit.
1. Bishonen sur commande

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak UA

**Rating** : k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs** :

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

_

* * *

_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

* * *

**Bishonens sur commande**

* * *

**AC 201**

La colonisation de l'espace avait eu lieu pour palier à la surpopulation, le monde vivait en harmonie, tout ce que l'homme avait inventé était fait pour que l'homme vive mieux.

Dans un monde où la paix était le mot d'ordre, où la guerre avait été éradiquée grâce à la générosité humaine, où tout le monde pensait à donner à son prochain ce qu'il voulait avoir pour lui. La paix avait été facile à instaurer, personne ne voulant mourir au combat.

C'est dans cette harmonie que vivaient Relena Peacecraft, l'Héritière du royaume de Sank, et Hilde Schbeiker, la fille de l'ambassadeur des colonies du secteur Est. Amies depuis quelques années, elles avaient été dans la même école distinguée, avaient eu les mêmes peines de cœur, brisées par des garçons voulant plus leur position privilégiée, que leur bonheur.

Oui, harmonie ne veut pas forcement dire que les sentiments humains comme l'amour et la tendresse soient partagées au même moment par deux personnes de sexes opposés ou de même sexe suivant les cas. Ne juge pas, si tu ne veux pas être jugé.

Les deux pauvres petites filles riches en étaient donc arrivées à se méfier des hommes de leur entourage.

-« Relena, je crois que nous ne trouverons jamais notre âme sœur. » Dit Hilde quand pour la deuxième fois cette année son cavalier du moment, un beau jeune homme blond s'était retrouvé au lit avec une autre fille qu'elle.

-« Ne dit pas ça, Hilde, nous sommes encore jeunes nous avons tout le temps de trouver, la petite perle rare qui rendra notre vie moins triste. » Lui répond Relena.

Cette dernière venait de plonger dans la piscine de la propriété. Un valet en tenue complète venait de remplir son verre d'un jus de fruit fraîchement pressé et lui amène sur le bord de la piscine qu'elle puisse boire sans sortir de l'eau.

-« Arrête de te morfondre et viens nager, ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir. » Insiste la blonde.

Hilde ne se fait pas prier et pique une tête dans l'eau.

-« Tu as vu l'émission hier à la Tv satellite GJ et nouveauté ? » Dit la brune

-« Non, ça parlait de quoi cette fois. La semaine dernière s'était comment transformer votre frigo, en abri atomique, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une chose pareille, c'est la paix »

-« Cette semaine, c'était comment transformer votre voiture en avion, mais c'est la pub qui est passée pendant l'interlude de 20h30, ils ont fait une promotion pour leur nouvelle invention sur laquelle, ils travaillent depuis plusieurs années. Ils ont enfin réussi à la terminer, ils ont déjà fait des tests concluants. »

-« Et ? » Dit la Blonde

-« C'était un incubateur pour avoir l'homme ou la femme de ses rêves, tu leur donnes les critères physiques et de caractères que tu veux que ton conjoint ait et eux ils vont te le créer dans les 24 heures qu'ils promettaient. »

-« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais bon, comme Otto a déjà réussi à transformer un fer à repasser en transistor suivant les indications de ces deux savants pourquoi pas ? »

Relena devient rêveuse, accoudée sur le bord de la piscine.

-« Pagan. » Crie la blonde.

Un vieil homme arrive rapidement.

-« Oui, mademoiselle Relena ? »

-« Je voudrais que vous me cherchiez l'adresse des savants G et J de la TV, rapidement. Quand vous l'avez, prévenez-moi, nous irons chez eux. »

-« Bien mademoiselle Relena »

-« Qu'as-tu dans la tête, Relena ?» Questionne Hilde quand le vieil homme a disparu dans la maison.

-« Pourquoi ne pas essayer cette solution, nous aurons ce que nous voulons, sans devoir tester plein de sujets. »

Hilde sort de l'eau.

-« Tu as raison, allez viens, que nous mettions nos critères sur papier. »

La blonde sort rapidement de l'eau, se sèche avant de s'installer près de son amie sur un transat. Hilde a déjà sorti son bloc de papier à fleurs pour faire les critères tellement désirés dans leur âme sœur.

-« Commence, Hilde »

De sa plus belle écriture Hilde, commence à mettre ce qu'elle désire chez un homme.

Physique

→ grand ( 1m80 minimum)

→ Brun châtain

→ Des yeux hors du commun, d'une couleur unique

→ Musclé

→ la taille fine, un fessier rebondi

Caractère

→ Jovial

→ Tendre

→ Courageux

→ Humour à plusieurs degrés

→ Romantique

→ Sportif

-« Voilà Relena, j'ai fini, à toi maintenant. Décris ton homme de tes rêves »

_Relena prend le bloc que lui tend Hilde et écrit sur la page suivante en suivant le même schéma _

_Physique _

→ _grand (1m80-1m85)_

→ _Brun châtain_

→ _Yeux clairs (bleu cobalt de préférence)_

→ _Musclé sans que ça soit trop_

→ _Fessier rond et musclé,_

→ _imberbe_

_Caractère _

→ _Froid, mais fait preuve d'affection dans l'intimité_

→ _Réservé/timide_

→ _Déterminé_

→ _Attentif aux besoins des autres_

→ _Prêt à tout pour mo… les autres, fait preuve d'abnégation_

_Pagan revient à ce moment là et tend un papier plié en quatre à son employeuse._

_-« Tenez Mademoiselle Réléna. J'ai aussi noté l'adresse sur ce papier »_

_-« Ah ! Merci Pagan. » S'écrie la jeune fille. « Veuillez faire préparer mes bagages nous partons demain matin à la première heure. »_

Hilde retourne rapidement chez elle préparer sa trousse de voyage et revient pour passer la nuit au château de son amie, qu'elles puissent partir rapidement dès le matin.

_Le lendemain, elles partent pour L1 dans la navette privée de Relena. Pendant le voyage elles comparent leurs critères et s'aperçoivent qu'elles ont les mêmes goûts physiquement quoique la petite princesse soit plus exigeante que son amie, par contre mentalement elles sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre._

_En fin d'après midi elles sont sur L1, et se font conduire en Limousine à l'adresse donnée par Pagan._

_Aucun doute, l'adresse est la bonne. Elles se trouvent devant une grande boutique, où il est marqué sur la devanture dans une écriture stylisée « GJ LOVE : votre âme sœur sur commande en moins de 24h ! . La boutique est déserte de tout client ce qui étonne grandement Relena et Hilde. Le prix de 12 000 000 de crédits doit assurément en décourager plus d'un… C'est sans compter nos deux amies qui entrent sans hésiter en ayant vu le prix ridicule à leurs yeux._

_Elles entrent et un carillon se fait entendre. Aussitôt, un petit homme au grand nez, une cicatrice sur la joue et une coupe de cheveux qui pouvait faire penser à un pin parasol vient au comptoir._

_-« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_-« Bonjour je suis Relena Peacecraft et voici Hilde Schbeiker une très bonne amie à moi. Nous voudrions passer deux commandes. » Dit la princesse de Sank._

_-« Très… très bien vous m'en voyez ravi. » Répond G, c'était son nom, en palissant légèrement. Puis il crie à son compagnon de travail comme dans la vie « J, deux commandes à prendre ! »_

_Si G est effrayant, J l'est encore plus. Il possède un bras et des yeux bioniques ainsi que les jambes semble-t-il. En tout cas ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là !_

_-« Princesse de Sank… » Souffle G à son amant._

_-« Bi…bien. » Articule difficilement il se tourne vers les demoiselles, _« _D'accord alors que voulez-vous exactement ?… »_

_Elles leur disent alors ce qu'elles veulent sans omettre aucun détail, et précisent que leurs commandes étaient très pressées…_

_Les deux savants leurs assurent qu'elles auront leurs deux hommes dès l'ouverture de la boutique le lendemain matin soit 9h. Satisfaites les deux amies partent à leur hôtel 5 étoiles pour se reposer dans les suites réservées de la navette._

_Les deux savants se mettent de suite au travail, et commencent à entrer tous les gènes correspondants aux critères des deux filles. Gènes totalement créés artificiellement ce qui prend énormément de temps et coût très cher._

_Ils commencent par la partie physique, le plus facile. La commande de Relena plus dure car plus complexe et détaillée, est traitée en premier. Ils décident de créer un garçon du même âge que la blonde soit 21 ans. Brun avec des yeux bleu cobalt. Un corps parfait… Puis de la commande de Melle Schbeiker. Un châtain pour changer, ils suivent ses directives puis laissent parler leur imagination. Passent au caractère et finissent de rentrer les gènes correspondants aux critères._

_Mais voilà… arrivés aux chromosomes sexuels après avoir fait le X, ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils n'ont plus de gènes alors qu'il reste le Y à faire…._

_Les deux amies ont été claires, il faut que cela soit rapide… et la création de nouveaux gènes leur prendrait un mois minimum…._

_-« Nous sommes dans un cul de sac. » Peste J_

_-« Il nous reste une solution néanmoins, si nous utilisions les nouveaux gènes faits à partir des nôtres ? »_

_-« Mais G, c'est risqué nous ne savons pas ce que cela peut donner ce sont des prototypes ! »_

_-« Allons, J pour UN chromosome… il ne contient pas tellement de gènes puis nous avons modifié les nôtres et au pire s'ils remettent ça aussi souvent que nous elles en seront sûrement ravies les petites ! » Plaisante l'homme à la tête champignon._

_-« Mais voyons G ! »_

_-« Je n'ai ni envie de perdre deux fois 12 000 000 de crédits ni de me brouiller avec la princesse d'un pays comme Sank. Si cela arrivait j'en serais très fâché… Et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis fâché… Après si tu veux faire ceinture…»_

_-« Hum ? Non, non, G-mamour tu as eu une excellente idée je vais chercher les prototypes. »_

_Ainsi, ils ajoutent leurs nouveaux gènes créés à partir des leurs._

_Le lendemain matin à 9 heures précises les filles sont là._ Devant la porte à attendre que ça ouvre. La sécurité sautait qu'elles poussent la porte, on vous l'a dit, elles sont très très pressées. Surtout une, l'autre aurait bien pris son temps, elle sortait d'une déception amoureuse.

-« Alors messieurs, ils sont prêts ? » Demande Relena.

-« Oui, oui, nous venons de les sortir de l'incubateur. Suivez-nous »

Sans se le faire redire, les jeunes filles suivent les deux savants dans une pièce derrière le comptoir, devant leurs yeux ébahis leur désir est fait homme, si on peut le dire.

Hilde se demande lequel est le sien, les deux jeunes hommes sont là assis sur un tabouret, torse nu, un liquide coulant le long de leur torse musclé. Ils ont juste un boxer noir pour le brun avec des longs cheveux, et un boxer bleu roi pour l'autre. Ils regardaient leurs pieds. Relena renifle.

-« Pourquoi sont-ils tout mouillé et en tenue si négligée ? »

-« Parce qu'ils sortent de l'incubateur mademoiselle Peacecraft, dit J de sa voix chevrotante. Si vous revenez en début d'après midi, nous aurons eu le temps de vous les apprêter selon vos goûts vestimentaires que vous pouvez choisir dans l'ordinateur à l'entrée. »

-« Vous avez dit 24 heures, sur votre devanture »

-« Et il n'y a encore que 18 heures d'écoulé, nous sommes dans les temps, mademoiselle » dit G en emmenant les jeunes femmes vers l'ordinateur.

-« Ils ne sont pas fort causant, dit Hilde. J'avais demandé un caractère jovial »

-« Je sais bien Mademoiselle Schbeiker, mais il faut laisser un peu de temps à vos alter ego. Ils viennent de traverser une dure épreuve. Cette après midi, ils seront déjà beaucoup plus en forme. »

Relena se soustrait à G et rentre dans la pièce où J fait les dernières vérifications via un ordinateur excessivement performant.

-« C'est lequel le mien que je regarde si les critères physiques sont déjà respectés. »

-« Celui-ci Mademoiselle » dit J en lui montrant, le jeune homme au boxer bleu.

Sans faire de formalité, elle s'avance vers lui qui regarde toujours ses pieds, elle commence à le regarder sous toutes ses coutures, en faisant ses petits commentaires, comme si elle choisissait un cheval, c'est à peine si elle ne lui fait pas ouvrir la bouche pour regarder l'état de sa dentition.

-« J'aime bien la couleur de sa peau fort basanée, on dirait qu'il revient des sports d'hiver. Oui, très bien. »

-« C'est parce que nous avons croisé deux gènes pour pouvoir obtenir certains traits de caractère que vous demandiez qui n'était pas très compatible, donc, nous arrivons à un métis, Japonais, européen. »

-« Ho ! Mon critère yeux n'a pas su être respecté alors » dit-elle en levant le menton de son homme.« Si, c'est bien, Bravo, j'aime beaucoup la texture de sa peau » continue-t-elle en passant la main sur les pectoraux imberbes et fermes.

-« Nous avons dû utiliser le critère Japonais pour que vous ayez votre critère imberbe. »

-« Très réussi. Si vous avez réussi à avoir tous les traits de caractère aussi bien que les traits physiques, je crois qu'une petite prime s'imposera » dit Relena en partant vers l'ordinateur où Hilde avait déjà choisi les vêtements pour son homme.

-« Tu ne vérifies pas la marchandise ? » Demande la blonde.

-« Relena tu parles d'être humain, même s'ils n'ont pas été conçus comme les autres, mais dans un incubateur. »

-« N'empêche que tu devrais vérifier, on paie assez cher pour être exigeantes »

Hilde rougit un peu et va frapper à la porte du laboratoire. Quand J vient lui ouvrir la porte.

-« Relena veut que je vienne voir le mien pour voir si vous avez respecté le contrat. »

J soupire mais laisse faire, c'est une grosse commande.

-« C'est lequel ? »

-« Celui-ci mademoiselle Schbeiker » dit-il en lui montrant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

-« Il s'appelle comment ? »

J sourit, il se sent vraiment satisfait pour son œuvre, il aura une bonne maîtresse, au moins, elle a pensé à lui demander le nom qu'il pourrait avoir, elle ne le considère pas comme de la marchandise, il est vraiment heureux pour son petit protégé.

-« Je l'ai appelé Duo, parce que j'espère qu'il sera votre double affectif, celui que vous recherchez. »

-« Merci, c'est vraiment une très touchante attention, vous ne lui avez pas choisi de nom de famille, c'est plus aisé. »

-« Maxwell, vous conviendrait ? »

-« Il y a une raison ? »

-« Le nom de famille d'un ami disparu ! » sourit le vieil homme

-« Il me convient parfaitement, alors si ce nom est si important pour vous. »

Relena vient voir où reste son amie, elle a fini de choisir les vêtements qu'elle voudrait voir sur son homme.

-« Vous avez donnez un nom aussi au mien ? » Demande-t-elle en reniflant un peu.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait une petite odeur d'ammoniaque qui restait dans l'air.

-« Oui, Iro You, hiiii ! » Dit-il en tendant la main vers une éprouvette qu'il rattrape au vol.

-« Heero Yuy, ce n'est pas des plus beau, mais c'est original. Viens, Hilde nous avons plein de choses à acheter avant de récupérer nos hommes cette après-midi. Le choix des vêtements n'était pas très bon, j'aimerais leur faire une garde-robe acceptable »

-« Je te suis Relena, merci messieurs » dit Hilde en sortant derrière son amie.

G ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Tu lui as donné comme nom Iro You, tu as parfois un humour vraiment à double tranchant, pauvre petit métis, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour l'affubler d'un nom pareil ? »

-« Ca ne te plait pas comme nom » sourit J.

-« Iro amour/sensualité et You pour tâche ou utilisation, tu y es allé un peu fort, encore une chance pour lui qu'elle a cru que ton cri faisait partie du nom de famille, et qu'elle l'a prononcé à l'Anglaise et pas à la Japonaise, il aura plus dur de voir le coup tordu que tu lui as fait. »

J est fier de lui et surtout fier de son amant pour avoir vu ce qu'il avait voulu faire. _Il lui fait un clin d'œil ce qui est assez dur vu que ses yeux sont bioniques._

_-« N'empêche que l'idée te plaît ! »_

_-« Et pas qu'un peu ! »_

_Ils éclatent de rire._

A Suivre…


	2. Découverte de l'autre

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak UA

**Rating** : k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs** :

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

_

* * *

_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

* * *

**Découverte de l'autre**

* * *

_Mais retournons du côté de nos deux jeunes demoiselles :_

_Hilde est choquée par l'attitude de son amie. Elle l'avait traité comme un animal. Ce n'était pas tout, elle n'avait fait que critiquer le travail des deux scientifiques qui était excellent à première vue. Enfin, elle était habituée, Relena était ainsi : très exigeante avec les autres beaucoup moins avec elle-même, et elle était gentille qu'avec ceux de sa classe sociale. Malheureusement, Heero n'avait pas l'air d'en faire partie à ses yeux…_

_Enfin, pour l'instant elles sont dans une galerie marchande de luxe._

_-« Qu'y a-t-il Hilde ? Tu me sembles bien pensive… » Dit la blonde et avant que celle-ci ne puisse répondre : « Allez nous faisons des courses pour nos hommes c'est important, tu as vu les vêtements fournis ? De vraies horreurs ! Il faut se concentrer et choisir correctement ! »_

_-« Bien sûr Relena tiens, entrons dans cette boutique. » Dit-elle en montrant la vitrine de G-Dior._

_-« Oui ça n'a pas l'air trop moche comparé aux quinze autres boutiques, « grands couturiers » tu parles ! »_

_Elles trouvent finalement ce qu'elles veulent, il fallait quand même leur faire une garde robe complète à chacun, et elles retournent au magasin. Elles font tout transporter à leur hôtel, puis se rendent une nouvelle fois à la boutique, il était 14h._

_Les savants ont bien remarqué que la princesse est autoritaire et très à cheval sur l'heure, ils s'étaient donc occupé de leurs « bébés » en conséquence mais en évitant tout de même de les brusquer. Quand ils les créaient c'était comme une naissance pour eux, donc même s'ils avaient les capacités et la culture générale qu'ils devaient normalement avoir à leur âge, toujours grâce aux gènes, qui ne s'occupaient donc pas seulement que du physique et du caractère, ils n'avaient par exemple jamais parlé ou marché, leurs muscles n'étaient pas habitués. Enfin, c'était un challenge que de réussir à ce que ces garçons soient opérationnels et se fondent dans la population._

_J s'est occupé de son Iro, enfin Heero, et G de Duo et les garçons sont habillés et prêts à partir quand les filles arrivent._

_-« Ah ! re-bonjour mesdemoiselles, voilà Heero et Duo vont pouvoir partir avec vous de suite. » Dit G_

_Cette fois les garçons sont assis sur des chaises dans la boutique et attendent sagement la venue de celles qui les désirent. Depuis l'entrée de celles-ci, ils les observent avec curiosité. Enfin Duo les fixe les yeux grands ouverts tandis que Heero les détaille beaucoup plus discrètement._

_-« Merci beaucoup messieurs » Dit Hilde, puis elle s'agenouille devant Duo pour être à sa hauteur et de le regarder dans les yeux. Yeux d'un violet améthyste tout simplement sublime. Et s'adressant à lui : _

_-« Bonjour Duo je suis Hilde. C'est avec moi que tu vivras. Tes yeux sont magnifiques tu sais. » Dit-elle un peu pour elle-même._

_Duo lui sourit gentiment quelque peu rassuré. Puis son sourire s'élargit._

_-« Sans problème Hilde ! Tu es gentille. » Il se lève et pose sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Heero. _

_-« Par contre je te plains 'ro la tienne n'a pas l'air charmante, elle ! »_

_Dans la boutique tous, sauf nos deux bishonens, deviennent rouge coquelicot : _

_Relena est rouge de colère, l'insulter de la sorte, elle, la princesse de Sank ! _

_Hilde est rouge de gêne : le magnifique jeune homme qui allait vivre avec elle venait de dire qu'elle était charmante mais parallèlement elle est gênée vis à vis de son amie…_

_J et G, eux essaient de ne pas hurler de rire !_

_-« Hn… » Répond Heero._

_La princesse ne pique pas une crise de nerfs en public, non quelqu'un de sa classe doit savoir se tenir correctement et elle n'est pas hystérique non plus. Par contre dire des paroles cassantes et agressives ça…_

_-« Et bien je ne vous félicite pas, messieurs, je ne crois pas que le critère mal élevé était sur la liste de Hilde, mais bon si tu pouvais essayer de le tenir un peu ma chère. Toi, lève-toi nous allons à la voiture. » Ordonne-t-elle à Heero._

_-« Non mais elle se prend pour qui cell… » Commence outré Maxwell, avant de se faire couper la parole par une main mise sur son avant-bras. _

_-« Duo, s'il te plaît, c'était un peu déplacé ta remarque même si je… j'ai beaucoup apprécié le compliment, dit-elle en rougissant de nouveau… De plus, elle est la princesse du royaume de Sank et elle s'attend à ce qu'on la respecte. Encore plus quand on n'est pas de sa classe sociale. Et avant que tu ne me coupes, elle ne devrait pas, je sais, mais ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec moi quand je la vois parce que comme ça tu pourrais voir Heero. »_

_-« Mouais je veux bien mais seulement pour soutenir un peu 'ro. » Admet Duo en soupirant._

_-« Bien allons à la Limousine alors. » Répond Hilde en souriant._

Heero a déjà emboîté le pas à Relena, J lui a donné comme mission d'obéir à la princesse et de satisfaire ses désirs. Duo prend le bras de Hilde pour suivre les deux autres, on peut être un peu rustre et être quand même galant, en plus la jeune femme lui plait beaucoup, elle est intelligente, gentille, attentionnée aux autres. Des qualités qui lui plaisent vraiment beaucoup.

Arrivée à la voiture, Relena attend que Heero lui ouvre la porte, il regarde la jeune femme sans trop comprendre.

-« Mon dieu, on va devoir lui apprendre à se tenir en société en plus. » Soupire-t-elle.

Pagan se rue vers la porte pour lui ouvrir puisque le jeune homme ne l'avait pas fait. Hilde est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle sera heureuse de retourner sur Terre.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, la première chose que fait Relena, c'est de tendre un costume à Heero.

-« Va te changer parce que ce que tu as sur le dos ne me plait pas. »

Heero regarde sa tenue, un jeans bleu clair, avec une chemise manche courte, verte foncée, des baskets bruns. Il aimait bien lui, il se sentait à l'aise comme ça. Il regarde le costume trois pièces bleu foncé, avec une chemise blanche, les souliers noirs, avec un petit peu de mépris.

-« Allez dépêche-toi que je ne me sente plus autant humiliée que quand on est entré dans l'hôtel. Demande au tien de faire pareil, Hilde. » Gronde la princesse vraiment outrée par l'inaction de son prétendant.

Heero regarde la réaction de l'autre bishonen pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

-« J'aime bien ma tenue, Hilde, je dois en changer ? »

Duo a un Jean noir, qui lui serrait la taille, un polo rouge sous une veste bleue presque noir.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un pingouin, si tu as l'intention de me donner les mêmes vêtements que 'Ro » Insiste Maxwell avec un petit bouille qui fait pitié.

-« Reste comme tu es, par contre, je voudrais faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux. Je vais appeler le coiffeur de l'hôtel pour qu'il te les coupe. » Dit le brune en se dirigeant déjà vers le téléphone posé sur la commode près de la porte d'entrée.

-« Non ! Crie presque Duo. J'aime aussi, je peux les attacher, les natter » dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Yuy regarde son vis-à-vis faire, sans le quitter des yeux, presque à le dévorer.

-« Heero, je t'ai demandé d'aller te changer. Hilde, tu n'arriveras à rien avec lui si tu lui laisses trop de liberté. » S'impatiente la princesse en regardant le châtain qui s'active pour natter sa chevelure qu'on ne la coupe pas.

La première fois qu'il s'était vu dans la glace en sortant de l'incubateur, il était comme ça, avec des cheveux longs. C'était comme ça qu'il se plaisait et qu'il se trouvait séduisant.

Le métis part vers la salle de bain, en jetant un dernier regard à Duo, qui finit sa longue tresse qui lui arrive à la hauteur du bas des reins. Hilde se calme pour ne pas dire ses quatre vérités à son amie. Duo a profité de son mutisme pour se rendre à la fenêtre et regarder la ville en contre bas.

-« Waaaaaaa, c'est beau »

Relena secoue la tête, encore une chance que le sien sait mieux se tenir parce qu'elle l'aurait ramené chez les professeurs, comment Hilde peut supporter ça.

-« Tu trouves aussi, tu vas aimer la Terre alors c'est là qu'on va vous ramener. » Dit Hilde en regardant la ville en contre bas.

-« La Terre ? » Demande Duo.

-« La troisième planète du système solaire. » Répond Heero qui était sorti de la salle de bain

-« On dirait un pingouin, je te préférais avant Ro'. » Eclate de rire Duo

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, il est magnifique. » Apprécie Relena

Heero avait un costume bleu foncé, une chemise blanche bouffante sur le devant (1), même Hilde avait difficile de garder son sérieux devant la tenue qu'arborait le brun.

-« Tu as acheté ça quand ? Je ne me rappelle pas de ça dans les achats qu'on a fait ? » Interroge la brune.

-« Quand tu prenais les tenues de bal pour toi. J'espère que vous savez danser au moins. » Persifle la princesse. Elle était déjà en train de se faire une liste de toutes les choses qu'elle devrait faire enseigner à Heero pour qu'il soit digne d'elle.

Duo s'avance jusqu'à la chaîne Hi-fi qu'il a vu en entrant dans la chambre de ses dames. Un morceau de techno pur s'élève, Phylosophy de Tom Snarre, Maxwell commence à se mouvoir de façon sensuelle sur la musique bougeant en rythme, son corps ondulant sur les passages lents, sur les passages plus rapides, c'est surtout les jambes qui font le plus de mouvements.

Heero reste la bouche ouverte à le regarder. Relena devient de plus en plus rouge, Hilde ne se fait pas prier et accompagne son homme sur la piste de danse improvisée. Pour finir la princesse coupe la musique au moment où Hilde venait se coller sensuellement à Duo.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Peste Maxwell en clignant des yeux.

Il se sentait bien à danser, à bouger, à sentir son corps se mouvoir et exprimer ce que la musique lui faisait ressentir au plus profond de son être.

-« Je ne parlais pas de cette danse là, mais quelque chose de plus mondain. » Ajoute hautainement la princesse.

Relena part dans sa chambre et revient avec un cd des valses de viennes qu'elle met dans la chaîne hi-fi. Duo fait la grimace en entendant le morceau s'élever. Mademoiselle Peacecraft va vers Heero et met ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Avec un soupir, il se met à bouger et fait danser la jeune femme. C'est Duo qui reste à regarder, puis il se tourne vers Hilde

-« Tu aimes danser ça, enfin si on appelle ça danser ? » Interroge Maxwell en pointant du doigt vers l'autre couple.

-« Je préfère ce qu'on faisait, mais il faudrait pouvoir le faire, Duo, si tu veux m'accompagner dans les soirées mondaines. Viens, je vais te montrer. » Propose gentiment Hilde en le tirant à elle pour lui donner ses explications.

Sous les directives de la jeune femme, Maxwell commence à valser.

-« Tu es doué, Duo, tu as la danse dans le sang. » Encourage la brune.

-« C'est bien pour toi que je le fais, parce que vraiment c'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois seule à t'ennuyer dans des trucs pareils. » Lâche le natté avant de faire tourner Hilde un rien plus vite.

Relena secoue la tête en entendant Duo, avant de reporter son attention sur le métis qui danse parfaitement, mais aucune expression ne passe sur son visage, ses yeux vont de Relena à Duo qui danse avec Hilde et qui ne peut s'empêcher d'onduler du bassin même sur une valse.

Après une demi-heure de danse, Duo finit par dire.

-« Je suis HS, je peux arrêter ? Je voudrais me reposer un peu, c'est beaucoup de gymnastique pour quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas encore debout, il y a 6 heures. »

-« Oh, excuse-moi, Duo j'aurai dû y penser moi-même, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Propose directement Hilde.

-« Ro' tu n'as pas sommeil, tu ne veux pas te reposer ? » Insiste Maxwell en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers le métis.

-« Hn »

-« Il aimerait pouvoir y aller aussi si tu veux bien Relena ? » Traduit le natté en essayant d'y mettre la forme pour ne pas se faire remballer.

Hilde ouvre de grands yeux. Relena se sent vexée.

-« Il peut le demander lui-même, il a une bouche, il n'a qu'à s'en servir. » S'indigne la blonde.

-« Petite vicieuse. » Rit Duo

Hilde pique un fard, elle l'adore vraiment son Duo, mais elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit le cas de Relena, mais ce n'est pas grave c'est à elle qu'il doit plaire. Elle pose son regard sur Heero, à part son physique qui lui plaît beaucoup, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit des plus attirant comme garçon, pourtant Duo a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, donc il doit y avoir quelque chose chez ce garçon qui déclenche les passions, malgré sa froideur, la distance qu'il met avec les autres. _Elle prend alors la décision de voir le plus souvent possible son amie dans le but que Duo soit avec ce garçon, qui c'était sûr, va en baver._

_Relena commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ce Maxwell. Pour qui se prend-il enfin ? Et comment il fait pour interpréter les grognements néandertaliens de Heero ? En tout cas une chose est sûre Hilde le laisse trop faire ce malotru, elle lui en touchera deux mots à l'occasion._

_-« Alors il peut venir ? » Demande Duo_

_-« Oui ! » Répond brusquement Relena._

_-« Allons, allons, faut pas s'énerver c'est mauvais pour le teint ! » Taquine le natté._

_Relena allait vraiment se mettre en colère quand Hilde prend les choses en mains, attrape le bras de Duo et le tire en dehors de la chambre avant que son amie ne saute sur lui. Et dit à Heero :_

_-« Tu nous suis, je vais aussi te conduire à ta chambre, tu permets Relena ? »_

_La jeune fille acquiesce. Hilde sortit traînant Duo et Heero s'empresse de suivre._

_Une fois dans le couloir Hilde parle à Duo :_

_-« Enfin, je t'ai demandé avant d'entrer dans la voiture de faire attention à ce que tu disais et toi aussitôt tu cherches Relena ! »_

_-« Me dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plut, tu mentirais. » Répond Duo avec un large sourire._

_-« Ce n'est pas ça… »Baragouine la brune très mal à l'aise. _

_-« Bah il n'y a pas de problème alors ! » Rétorque Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-« Hn » Fait Heero_

_-« Tu vois lui aussi il dit que c'était marrant ! » Ajoute Maxwell en regardant le brun tendrement._

_-« Mais comment tu… ? » S'étonne Hilde._

_-« Ca c'est un secret ! Bon ! Où sont-elles ces chambres ? » Demande le natté en voyant qu'ils continuent à avancer dans le couloir._

_Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué._

_Hilde leur montre leurs chambres qui communiquent par une porte. Hilde a demandé à ce qu'elle reste ouverte, pensant que les garçons aimeraient sûrement discuter. Enfin vu la conversation du japonais ce serait peut être dur mais elle espère que Duo lui ferait un peu oublier la mégère qui lui servait d'amie avec son babillage._

_-« Voilà ce sont ces deux là prenez celle que vous voulez, nous viendrons vous chercher à 19h30 pour manger soyez prêts » Dit Hilde en souriant._

_Elle leur donne leur passe et repart dans la chambre de Relena tout en sachant que celle-ci va lui reprocher son « laxisme ». Elle semble considérer Heero comme un robot dépourvu de sentiments et cela la peine. Enfin elle allait faire bonne figure, ce n'est pas le moment de se brouiller avec son amie._

_Les garçons entrent dans une chambre et s'effondrent sur le lit. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se servir de leur muscles et valser pendant trente minutes sans se reposer n'est pas conseillé. J et G leur ont expliqué d'y aller doucement au début que cela sera régler dans les 48h. Mais pour l'heure l'un comme l'autre n'ont qu'une seule idée : SE REPOSER. Enfin. Ils s'allongent sur le dos chacun d'un côté du lit deux places de la chambre._

_Duo pour qui se reposer ne veut pas dire reposer sa langue dit alors à Heero :_

_-« Ca va vieux ? Tu semblais pas aller très bien tout à l'heure. »_

_-« Hai. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. » Rassure le métis._

_-« T'avais quoi ? »_

_-« Le tournis… »_

_-« En effet entre la valse et Relena il y a de quoi se sentir mal ! »_

_Heero sourit légèrement._

_-« Pitié, ne me parle pas d'elle. »_

_-« En tout cas t'as une super opinion d'elle 'ro ! » Dit Duo en riant. « Tu sais, tu pourrais parler quand Hilde est là. Relena je comprends, mais Hildie est gentille comme tout ! »_

_-« Hn. »_

_-« Pourquoi tu repasses au « hn » ? Tu l'aimes pas Hilde ? Pourtant elle est vraiment bien comme fille. » Affirme Maxwell. _

_C'est vrai qu'il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle lui plaisait. Et tout ce qu'il avait vu de Relena lui déplaisait. _

_Heero tourne alors le dos à Duo._

_-« Boude pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Relena et que tu ne l'aimeras jamais, mais c'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble avec Hilde et qu'on s'apprécie que je vais te délaisser Heero. » Expose le châtain en venant mettre son menton sur l'épaule du brun._

_Heero hausse les épaules histoire de dire « cause toujours » mais c'est vrai que le fait que Hilde et Duo s'entendent aussi bien le chagrine. C'était bien joli les « je ne vais pas te délaisser » mais c'est rarement appliqué._

_Duo n'est pas dupe. Il sait que Heero souffre de la situation. Il est tombé sur une mégère qui le traite comme un chien et son ami lui est avec une jeune fille charmante, qu'il apprécie. C'est pourquoi le natté le serre dans ses bras collant le dos du jeune homme à son torse. Le brun bien que glacial et inexpressif à première vue est quelqu'un de sensible et a un cœur._

_Heero commence par se crisper légèrement, puis peu à peu il se détend dans les bras de Duo, et finit par profiter complètement de l'étreinte. Se calant un peu mieux, avec la fatigue accumulée entre leur « naissance » et la valse, ils finissent par s'endormir._

_Comme prévu Relena fait sa crise…Dès que Hilde revient dans la chambre de la blonde, cette dernière lui tombe dessus. Elle débat toute seule de comment il faut traiter Heero et Duo, sur leur impolitesse, le fait qu'ils sont mal élevés… Bref… Pendant près d'une heure c'en est ainsi. La pauvre Hilde n'en peut plus. C'est qu'elle est soûlante quand elle veut la Miss Peacecraft !_

_Enfin, un peu après 19h elle décide d'aller voir ce que font les garçons et de leur dire de se préparer. En effet on ne les a plus entendus de l'après-midi. Surtout Duo en fait. Elle voyait mal Heero sauter partout et crier à qui mieux mieux._

_Arrivée à la première chambre elle frappe à la porte._ Devant la scène, elle sourit, elle les trouve vraiment mignons. C'est vrai que la vie n'a pas été facile pour eux depuis leurs créations, elle ne sait pas comment elle réagirait si c'était à elle que cela arrivait. Si c'était elle qui se retrouvait du jour au lendemain avec des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui la traitait comme Relena a traité Duo, mais surtout Heero.

Là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on dirait que Duo cherche à protéger Heero dans son sommeil. Il est vraiment tendre son Duo, plein de délicatesse sous ses airs un peu rustre. Vraiment elle ne regrette pas ce coup de folie de Relena de venir ici pour se créer un homme parfait, en tout cas, Duo l'est pour elle, elle le sent au plus profond de son être. Il comblera le manque affectif qu'elle a depuis toute petite, depuis que sa maman est partie avec son amant sans plus jamais venir la voir. Depuis que son père est ambassadeur, elle changeait souvent de colonie au fil des affectations de son père. Quand elle a rencontré Relena, elle a demandé à son père si elle pouvait rester sur Terre et arrêter de courir les colonies avec lui. A vingt ans, son père a donné l'autorisation et payé un petit appartement à la limite de la propriété Peacecraft.

Elle soupire, et s'assied à côté de Duo pour le réveiller. Hilde le secoue légèrement.

-« Hé, il est temps de se lever, il faut vous dépêcher parce que Relena va encore râler si vous êtes en retard pour le dîner. »

Heero ouvre un œil et se sent légèrement rougir quand il se rend compte que Hilde le voit dans les bras de Duo. Par contre le corps qui lui tient chaud n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir du sommeil.

-« Duo, réveille-toi ! » Insiste Hilde.

Un grognement se fait, mais il ne vient pas de Heero, mais bien de Duo.

-« Encore sommeil, 'core dormir. » Dit Maxwell en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps chaud d'Heero.

-« Duo, debout » Gronde Yuy.

Le natté se réveille de suite, et lâche son doudou nocturne en se frottant les yeux, un sourire victorieux apparaît sur les lèvres du métis. Hilde, le trouve encore plus adorable, elle lui donne un baiser sur le front. Heero sort du lit un peu vexé, Duo éclate de rire. Par contre Hilde le perd en voyant l'état du costume.

-« Mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, il est tout froissé. »

-« Pas grave, c'était moche de toute façon. » Rétorque Heero en regardant ce que la valise garde-robe contient.

Heero trouve quelque chose à son goût et passe dans la salle de bain

-« Debout marmotte. Prépare-toi, sinon on va subir les foudres de Relena. » Ordonne le brun en disparaissant.

-« Vi, me lève, Ro'. » Bâille Duo.

En dix minutes, les deux hommes sont prêts et repassent par la chambre des filles pour les emmener dîner. Tout se passe bien, mais Hilde réalise qu'Heero est vraiment différent en présence de Relena, le jeune homme dont elle en a entraperçu l'existence dans la chambre tantôt lui plaît beaucoup mieux, que ce jeune homme froid, distant, qui semble ne pas avoir d'émotions.

Pendant le repas, ils prennent les dispositions pour leurs retours sur Terre, Heero se rembrunit encore plus si c'est possible quand il réalise qu'il sera séparé de Duo, celui-ci allant vivre avec Hilde dès son atterrissage sur Terre et lui vivre avec Relena dans son château. Il trouve Hilde adorable quand elle essaie de lui montrer tous les avantages de sa situation. Duo finit presque à l'envier.

Le lendemain en soirée en arrivant sur Terre, la limousine de Relena rose bonbon, les attends au port spatial pour les ramener dans leurs maisons respectives.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) comme dans l'institut de Relena à Sank, dans la série, Burk _(yeurk ! je ne te le fais pas dire…)_


	3. Toutou se rebelle

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating** : k+

**Auteurs :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

* * *

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

* * *

**Le toutou se rebelle**

* * *

Depuis un mois, Duo et Hilde viennent rendre visite tous les deux jours à Heero et Relena.

Aujourd'hui est un jour de visite. Heero est sur un transat de la piscine à prendre le soleil. Duo et Hilde arrivent par la porte extérieure de la propriété, la main dans la main.

-« Salut Ro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne le natté en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« Je parfais mon bronzage, Relena l'a demandé, elle me sort ce soir. » Lâche le brun d'une voix morne.

-« Pour faire ressortir tes yeux ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Hn »

Hilde met sa main sur l'épaule du métis pour le soutenir.

-« Où est-elle ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix complaisante.

-« Dans sa chambre, elle choisit nos tenues. » Soupire le métis.

-« Je peux faire un saut dans la piscine ? » Demande Maxwell en voyant la brune faire un pas vers le manoir.

-« Oui, Duo. » Répond Hilde en partant à la recherche de Relena.

Le natté ne se fait pas prier pour ôter sa chemise bleue et son short, découvrant un maillot de bain bleu froncé. Dans un plongeon parfait, il rentre dans l'eau, sans que la surface de la piscine ne se trouble énormément.

Au bout de cinq longueurs, Duo se met face à Heero qui ne l'a pas lâché du regard durant son effort, regardant les muscles jouer sous la peau claire, qui bronze à force de profiter de la piscine Peacecraft.

-« Viens avec moi, c'est pas marrant tout seul. » Quémande Duo en suppliant des yeux.

-« Bronze ! » Rétorque le métis d'une voix sans conviction.

-« Tu vas cuire, viens. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Ca va ôter ma protection solaire. » Précise le brun, mais il n'en pense pas moins.

-« Je t'en remettrais, viens. » Propose le châtain.

Heero se lève et plonge rejoindre le natté. Hilde, de la fenêtre de la chambre de Relena, les regarde nager. Même à cette distance, elle voit une étincelle qu'elle ne connaît pas dans les yeux améthyste. Une amitié entre hommes, c'est différent, ils ont des choses en commun qu'elle ne peut pas partager avec son homme.

-« Tu en es où avec Duo ? » Demande d'un coup Relena alors qu'elle remet pour la quinzième fois une tenue dans l'armoire n'arrivant pas à assortir les deux tenues pour sa sortie du soir.

-« ? »

-« J'ai vu que tu lui tenais la main quand tu es arrivée. » Précise la blonde un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Tu veux savoir si nous faisons toujours chambre à part ? » Interroge Hilde se retenant de soupirer.

-« Oui, j'aimerai. »

-« Oui, Relena, toujours, je ne tiens pas à le brusquer, ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai acheté que je peux en disposer comme je veux. » Déclare le brune.

En voyant de la colère dans les yeux de la princesse, elle se rend compte qu'elle a fait mouche et qu'elle a touché un point qui fait enrager son amie. Cette dernière n'a sûrement pas les mêmes principes.

-« Heero s'enferme à clef dans sa chambre, pas moyen d'y aller quand il est couché. Quoi que tu en dises, je n'ai pas payé autant pour ne pas avoir ce que je veux ! » Vocifère Relena en remettant brusquement une robe bleue ciel sur son cintre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, le reporter ? Relena si tu le considérais déjà autrement qu'un objet que tu exposes, les choses iraient bien mieux entre vous. Il est tout à fait charmant, Heero. » Avise Hilde en se rappelant des deux facettes du jeune homme.

-« Charmant, tu me fais bien rire, entre ses « Hn », ses grognements, pas moyen d'avoir une discussion avec lui. » Proteste la blonde.

-« Est-ce que tu lui parles ou est-ce que tu lui donnes que des ordres ? » Questionne calmement la brune.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je lui parle ? » S'étonne Relena comme si sa meilleure amie venait de perdre le tête.

Hilde secoue la tête.

-« Comment veux-tu que la situation s'améliore si tu ne le considères pas comme un être humain, tu traites mieux tes femmes de chambres que Heero. Tu es en train de récolter ce que tu sèmes. Il a de la patience, mais il n'est pas un sur-homme. » Expose Hilde pour essayer d'améliorer la vie du métis.

-« Il m'appartient, il ne sait aller nulle part sans mon consentement. » Persifle Relena en souriant parce qu'elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle ferait porter à son homme pour qu'il la mette en valeur.

_-« Relena, c'est un **humain**, il a une volonté **propre**. » Insiste la brune, outrée par l'attitude de son amie._

_La princesse hausse un sourcil comme si elle doutait de la véracité des propos de Hilde. Puis elle dit l'air contrarié :_

_-« En plus, après ce week-end je pars deux semaines avec mon père dans les colonies pour faire des conférences pacifistes. Il y aura plein de personnes importantes. Papa a réservé les chambres depuis trois mois maintenant plus aucune n'est libre, et vu comment il est désagréable ce n'est même pas la peine de penser l'emmener ! A tous les coups il refusera de dormir dans la même chambre que moi ! Bref avec tout ça je ne sais même pas ce que je vais en faire…. »_

_-« Je peux le prendre avec moi dans mon appartement Relena si tu veux. » Propose gentiment Hilde. _

_Cela fera une pause au beau japonais et très sûrement plaisir à Duo._

_-« C'est vrai tu me le garderais Hilde ? Merci c'est très gentil de ta part, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir faire de lui… » Soupire de soulagement la blonde._

_-« Je le prends Relena ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Hilde en se forçant à sourire._

_La princesse de Sank tourne alors la tête et regarde par la fenêtre. _

-« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je lui ai demandé d'aller bronzer pas de nager ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, en plus d'être désagréable il n'est même pas capable d'obéir ! » Hurle la blonde avant de descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers.

_Tellement vite qu'elle faillit tomber par terre avec sa robe rose imprimée et ses talons hauts. Hilde n'a pas eu le temps de la retenir, la réaction de son amie l'a prise de cours. Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle court à sa suite, elle sentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose…_

_Une fois en bas, Relena s'arrête devant la piscine et crie :_

_-« Heero sort tout de suite de là ! J'ai dit bronzer pas nager, un chien serait plus obéissant que toi ! » _

_Heero et Duo, tous deux à jouer dans l'eau, sursautent au cri 'harmonieux' de Relena._ _Le visage du japonais se referme entièrement, il sort aussitôt de l'eau mais loin de rester sur place et de se laisser réprimander comme un enfant, il lance un regard noir à Relena et part en direction du château. Au diable la mission de J ! Pour lui obéir ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'on doive le traiter comme un chien, et il voulait bien réaliser les souhaits de la jeune fille mais ceux-ci devaient être réalisables. Il n'était pas un robot programmé mais un humain avec un cœur !_

_Hilde descendait les escaliers à toute allure en essayant de ne pas tomber. Arrivée en bas, elle croise Heero qui lui monte, il a la tête baissée et ne semble pas aller bien du tout. Elle essaie de lui demander ce qu'il a, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Heero a déjà disparu. Une fois à la piscine elle voit Duo dans la piscine et Relena qui elle est sur le bord. Tous deux paraissent extrêmement surpris._

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a tous les deux ? J'ai vu Heero qui montait ça avait pas l'air d'aller fort… »_

_Ils reprennent tous deux leurs esprits._

_-« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! » Crie Relena_

_-« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » Panique la brune en passant d'un à l'autre._

_Duo sort rapidement de l'eau et empoigne une serviette._

_-« Viens Hilde je t'expliquerai en route… » Lui dit rapidement Duo._

_La fille de l'ambassadeur le trouve bien nerveux. Elle met cela sur le compte qu'il s'inquiète pour son ami, ce qu'elle comprend parfaitement. Pendant qu'ils montent les escaliers, Duo explique succinctement à Hilde ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle comprend mieux l'état de Heero et la rage de Relena quand celle-ci s'est reprise. « Son toutou » qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, à elle à qui on a toujours tout céder… C'est impossible dans son optique._

_Ils se guident aux cris de Relena et aux bruits, la princesse tambourinant à la porte de la chambre du métis fermée à clef. Elle crie soudain._

_-« Cette fois c'en est trop ! Demain je pars sur L1 et je te rapporte à ces J et G qu'ils te réparent espèce incapable ! »_

_Les deux jeunes gens sont là quand la princesse dit cela. S'en fut également trop pour Duo, le visage très sérieux il dit à son amie._

_-« Excuse-moi d'avance Hilde. »_

_Il saisit Relena par l'épaule et lui donne une gifle modérée. Ce n'est pas une brute non plus, il ne va pas lui fendre la lèvre et la claque n'allait même pas laisser des traces apparentes, juste une légère rougeur._

_-« Que ?… » Hoquette la princesse. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. _

_-« Tu n'as pas à parler à mon meilleur ami de cette façon, ni à le traiter comme ça. Ce n'est pas un objet ou un jouet cassé qu'on donne à réparer, mais un être humain. »_

_La voix de Duo est étonnamment froide. Les deux filles découvrent un nouvel aspect de la personnalité du garçon. Apparemment il ne faut surtout pas s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime dans ces moments là._

_Relena n'en revient pas. Ce moins que rien l'a giflée ? Elle !…Totalement dans le brouillard elle sent à peine Hilde la prendre par le bras et l'emmener doucement mais sûrement vers sa chambre. Encore une fois ce sera à elle d'arranger les choses. Elle ordonne alors à Duo._

_-« Occupe-toi de Heero, je vais la faire allonger, elle est en état de choc. »_

_Une fois seul Duo reprend un air inquiet. Dans tout ça ils ne savent absolument pas comment va Heero, en plus il a tout entendu…A tous les coups, le métis s'est totalement replié sur lui-même…_

_Il frappe doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il dit alors._

_-« Heero c'est moi Duo, ouvre la porte s'il te plait. »_

_Toujours rien._

_-« Heero, je suis seul, ouvre s'il te plait… je m'inquiète pour toi… »_

_Il entend un léger déclic signe que la porte est ouverte. Il actionne la poignée et la porte s'ouvre sur un Heero plutôt pâle et qui a la tête baissée. Il se recule de suite, va s'asseoir sur son lit et se met en boule, tête entre ses bras._

_Cela fait vraiment mal au cœur de Duo. Et cela c'est la faute de cette maudite princesse qui se croit tout permis… Il ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir giflée, ça lui a calmé les nerfs au moins. Mais maintenant il faut qu'il se calme, ce n'est pas avec de la colère qu'il aidera Heero._

_Duo s'approche donc de Heero et commence à lui caresser le haut du dos avec douceur._

_-« Chut… détends-toi… elle ne va pas te ramener sur L1… ni faire toutes les horreurs qu'elle t'a dites… »_

_Heero parle d'une voix rauque, comme s'il était complètement démoralisé._

_-« Non elle a raison…quand elle dit que je suis un incapable… J m'a dit de tout faire pour elle et je n'arrive pas à en faire la moitié… »_

_-« Heero… » Essaye de rassurer le natté._

_-« On lui reproche de mal me traiter… mais si je faisais tout ce qu'elle voulait à la perfection… elle serait peut être plus gentille ave… » Commence le brun pour se justifier._

_-« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Cette fille n'est jamais contente de rien, elle a critiqué de suite dès qu'elle t'a vu… S'il te plait Heero ne la prend pas au sérieux…» Coupe le châtain pour que le jeune homme n'augmente sa culpabilité._

_-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande septique Heero._

_-« C'est une évidence rien qu'à la manière dont elle t'a tripoté au début j'étais un peu dans les vapes, mais j'ai quand même remarqué, rien que les commentaires qu'elle faisait… et pourtant elle ne pouvait rien te reprocher à ce moment là…Cela en est de même maintenant. » Rassure Duo._

_-« … »_

_Yuy hoche la tête pour le remercier, il se sentait soulager par les paroles du châtain qui le réconfortait._

_-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Heero je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. » Assure Maxwell, en continuant à lui caresser les dos, puisqu'il voyait que ça aidait le jeune homme._

_µµµ_

_Du côté des deux filles, Hilde a réussi à faire réagir Relena, et bien que toujours choquée et outrée par le geste de Duo, elle a de nouveau les idées claires. _

_-« Relena, si tu veux, je prends Heero avec moi dès maintenant, comme ça tu auras une pause. Et puis tu pourras préparer ta conférence tranquillement, qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_-« D'accord, prends-le avec toi, moi je risque de ne plus tenir longtemps… » Avoue la blonde en lâchant fréquemment des soupirs._

_-« Je vais te laisser alors, une fois qu'on a pris quelques affaires je te préviens. »Dit Hilde en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de la princesse pour partir. _

Elle se rend à la chambre de l'Asiatique pour voir Duo lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer, elle se dit que son amie a dû faire fort quand même pour détruire tellement ce jeune homme. Elle frappe à la porte ouverte, Heero relève la tête qu'il avait toujours posée sur ses genoux, puis la remet.

-« Entre Hilde. » Dit Duo

La jeune fille est surprise que, sans se retourner, il sache que c'est elle. Elle se rend au lit d'Heero et assied dessus. D'une main, elle caresse la joue de Yuy avant de lui dire d'une voix tendre.

-« Il va falloir que tu prépares tes affaires Heero. »

Duo sent son ami se contracter sous sa main.

-« Je vais la tuer. » Gronde Duo.

-« Duo, Relena part deux semaines dans les colonies, Heero va venir vivre à l'appartement pendant son voyage. » Précise Hilde pour que Maxwell ne fasse pas quelque chose d'irrémédiable.

Heero se contracte encore plus.

-« Tu sais Hilde, Heero aurait pu rester seul ici. Elle le prend pour qui et pour quoi ? Je ne peux plus la piffer ton amie. » Soupire le natté.

Hilde de la joue d'Heero met sa main sur la joue de Duo.

-« Je le sais très bien, Duo. Mais j'ai agi au mieux dans son intérêt. »

-« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit qu'il pouvait rester ici, chez lui, seul. Voilà son intérêt, qu'elle comprenne que c'est un adulte. » Rétorque sèchement le châtain.

-« Duo ! » Réprimande la brune.

-« Je sais, je sais. On va se serrer. » Dit-il en essayant de lui sourire, mais son sourire est vraiment une pâle copie de ceux qu'il a l'habitude de faire.

Heero se redresse et sans un mot, se lève du lit pour se rendre à son dressing-room pour prendre des affaires. Pour quinze jours, il remplit un gros sac de voyage. Au bout de cinq minutes il ressort, habillé et prêt.

-« Tu es prêt, on va aller dire au revoir à Relena, alors. » Dit la brune en se levant du lit.

-« Hn »

-« Je serais sage. » Promet Duo.

Heero le dévisage surpris, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Duo était aussi maltraité, il se demande maintenant si sa vie sera meilleure chez son ami. Il est encore plus surpris par la réponse de Hilde.

-« Merci Duo, mais tu sais c'est plus pour Heero que pour moi que tu dois être sage, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle change de décision pour te punir. »

-« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je vais être sage, pour Heero et pour toi. C'est vous qui en seriez les victimes. » Certifie Maxwell avant de lâcher un soupir.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Relena, Hilde dit pour finir à Duo.

-« Reste dans le couloir. »

Elle frappe et pousse Heero dans la chambre de son amie.

-« Voilà, Relena, il est prêt. »

La blonde se précipite sur Heero, lui prend le sac des mains et l'ouvre pour regarder ce qu'il prend.

-« Tu ne prends que ça, mais tu n'as pas assez, tu n'as pas de tenue de soirée. Tu vas faire honte à Hilde avec ce que tu as choisis. Va, chercher autre chose. » Ordonne la blonde en montrant la porte.

-« Relena, s'il n'a pas assez, Duo lui prêtera, ils ont la même taille. Sinon, j'achèterai. » Offre calmement Hilde pour écourter la visite.

-« Ne le laisse pas choisir, il a un goût exécrable. Prépare-lui ses vêtements le matin, sinon il se fagotera comme Henri IV sur le pont-neuf. » Précise Relena sèchement.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Relena, je serais derrière lui. » Certifie la brune.

-« Mieux que tu n'es derrière Duo, parce que je ne veux pas devoir tout reprendre à zéro à mon retour ! » Affirme la blonde.

Un bruit mat se fait dans le couloir, Hilde prend peur, Heero lui mord sur sa chique, un peu de patience et de tolérance et il aura la paix pendant quinze jours et avec de la chance, peut-être éternellement, un accident est si vite arrivé. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il arrive à ne pas réagir à tout ce que dit Relena.

-« Oui, Relena, c'est promis. On va te laisser te reposer un peu avant ton bal de ce soir. Que tu sois au mieux de ta forme pour éblouir l'assistance. » Déclare Hilde en poussant Heero dans le dos qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

-« Je te vois ce soir de toute façon ! » Sourit Relena qui en a déjà oublié la présence d'Heero.

-« Je n'ai pas eu de carton d'invitation. » Avoue la brune.

-« Oh ! »

-« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, c'est un bal réservé à l'aristocratie, je ne me sens pas à l'aise de toute façon ! » Rappelle la jeune femme.

En disant ça, elle se retourne et tire Heero derrière elle.

µµµ

C'est la première fois que Yuy vient dans l'appartement de ses amis, Relena ne l'autorisant pas à quitter la résidence sans elle. Maintenant en regardant autour de lui, il comprend mieux pourquoi la princesse n'est jamais venue ici, et pourquoi Duo avait dit qu'ils allaient se serrer.

C'était un petit logement, de quatre pièces. Deux chambres, un salon avec une cuisine dans le prolongement, et une salle de bain qui servait aussi de buanderie, ça le changeait de la maison de Relena.

La chambre de Hilde comportait un lit double, une commode à trois tiroirs qui lui servait aussi de coiffeuse, une armoire penderie qui devait être le dixième de celle qu'il a chez Relena, mais dans la chambre de Duo, il y avait un lit simple avec dans un coin un clic-clac, une penderie de moitié celle de Hilde, une commode, dessus Heero voit la série de manga que son ami lui parlait tout le temps.

Duo est déjà dans sa chambre à faire de la place dans sa garde-robe et sa commode pour que Heero puisse mettre ses affaires. Hilde arrive avec des draps et une couverture pour qu'il puisse faire le lit.

-« Tu ne vas plus pouvoir bouger, Duo. Tu devrais peut-être venir dans ma chambre. » Propose la brune avec une arrière pensée.

Son ami aimait son confort c'était peut-être le temps d'en profiter un peu également.

-« Ca va aller Hilde, je vais hanter un peu plus le salon, j'essayerai de ne pas te déranger. » Rétorque en mettant une série de tee-shirt sur la commode près des mangas pour libérer un tiroir entier pour Heero.

-« Tu ne me déranges jamais Duo ! » Dit Hilde en rougissant.

Duo ne sait plus trop où se mettre surtout qu'il sent aussi le regard d'Heero glacial sur lui, et qu'il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, c'est bien la première fois qu'il ne comprend pas le langage muet de son ami.

-« Tu auras assez de place dans la commode pour mettre tes affaires ? » Demande Duo en regardant le métis pour sortir de cette situation un peu perturbatrice.

-« Hn »

-« Je ne sais pas comment ça allait chez Relena, mais Hilde et moi on est des marmottes, on ne se lève jamais avant 11heures du matin, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, que tu vas trouver de quoi t'occuper. » Commence à expliquer le natté en continuant à arranger au mieux la chambre.

-« Hn »

Duo finit de préparer le lit et se retourne vers le métis.

-« Ici, il n'y a pas de servante, de domestique, il faut mettre la main à la pâte. »

-« Hn »

Le sang de Duo commence à bouillir.

_-« Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? » Gronde le natté pour essayer de faire réagir son ami. Qu'il parle de cette façon à la blonde il pouvait le comprendre, mais pas avec lui._

_-« Hn. »_

_-« C'est pas vrai je vais finir par comprendre Relena, tu peux pas t'exprimer normalement ? » Soupire le châtain en mettant une taille d'oreiller propre au coussin._

_Heero baisse la tête et se mord la lèvre. Alors comme ça Duo aussi pense qu'il est insupportable… Et en plus il dit comprendre Relena. Pourquoi ces paroles et ces gestes rassurants tout à l'heure alors ?…S'il n'avait pas été forcé de rester ici, il serait déjà sorti. Mais voilà il ne peut pas…_

_Tsuzuku_


	4. Révelation nocturne

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating**** :** k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

BernieCalling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

* * *

**Révélation nocturne**

* * *

_Hilde, elle, est éberluée par les paroles de Duo. C'est bien le même garçon qu'elle a à côté d'elle qui a pris la défense du japonais et l'a consolé qui vient de dire ça ? Elle dit alors à Duo d'un ton qui n'admet aucune protestation._

_-« Duo tu peux sortir de la chambre s'il te plait. »_

_-« Mais je… »_

_-« Duo ! J'ai besoin de parler à Heero en privé. »_

_Heero se crispe encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'est depuis les mots de Duo. Qu'est-ce que la petite amie de Duo peut bien lui vouloir ?_

_Duo fronce les sourcils lui non plus ne comprend pas pourquoi Hilde veut parler à Heero sans que lui soit là… Mais il obéit tout de même._

_Une fois le natté sorti, Hilde s'adresse à Heero d'une voix rassurante. Elle hésite à lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, mais sent bien qu'il s'éloignerait rien qu'au regard qu'il lui lance._

_-« Ca ira Heero ? Ne t'inquiète pas il ne le pensait pas… »_

_Heero se décrispe un peu et hausse légèrement les épaules._

_-« Tu n'en sais rien. »_

_-« Heero… Nous ne sommes pas proches tous les deux mais tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas, tu sais. » Tente la brune voyant que le métis se fait plus brave qu'il ne l'est._

_-« C'est bon, je vais bien. » Répond-il sèchement le regard encore plus froid._

_-« Bon si tu le dis, je n'insiste pas. »_

_Hilde sort à son tour de la chambre. Heero peut dire ce qu'il veut, elle voit bien que les paroles de Duo l'ont blessé…D'autant plus au vu des évènements de l'après-midi._

_-« Bravo je te félicite. » Dit Hilde d'un ton mordant._

_Duo sursaute légèrement, il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer dans le salon._

_-« De quoi tu parles ? » S'enquiert le natté vraiment pris au dépourvu, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation, ni les réactions de Hilde._

_-« 'Je vais finir par comprendre Relena' Ca te dit quelque chose ? » Répète-t-elle sèchement._

_Duo ne répond pas, mais baisse la tête. Il s'est bien rendu compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise mais sur le coup le comportement de Heero l'avait exaspéré… Il est fatigué mine de rien. Voir son ami aussi mal avec Relena lui fait mal au cœur, et la scène de tout à l'heure avait consumé ses nerfs. Et lui ne trouve rien de mieux à dire qu'il trouvait que cette mégère avait raison…_

_-« Comment va-il ?… » S'inquiète Maxwell en se mettant debout._

_-« Il m'a répondu ' bien ' » Dit Hilde un peu calmée, en voyant que Duo regrettait ses paroles. « Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aller, tu devrais aller le voir et t'excuser. »_

_Duo hoche la tête. Il se rend dans sa chambre et y trouve Heero qui finit de ranger ses affaires._

_-« Heero, je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ça. »_

_-« C'est inutile… Tu n'as fait que dire ce que tu pensais réellement de moi. » Rétorque platement le brun sans se retourner._

_-« Mais non voyons, j'ai dit cela sur le coup de la colère. » S'indigne le natté de ne pas être pris au sérieux. _

_Mais sans hausser le ton, il ne faudrait pas qu'il remette de l'huile sur le feu. Il avance la main et la pose sur son épaule. Aussitôt Heero repousse le contact._

_-« Ne te force pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. » Lâche Heero avant de sortir de la pièce._

L_aissant le châtain les yeux grands ouverts et sans voix. _

_Une fois dans le salon, le métis va vers Hilde._

_-« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » Questionne-t-il en se plantant debout devant elle, droit comme un i._

_Duo lui avait dit qu'ici on participait aux tâches autant qu'il s'informe directement de ce qui lui incombera._

_-« Pardon ? » Ecarquille des yeux la jeune femme._

_-« Dans l'appartement. » Explique le brun._

_-« Oh ! Non, merci Heero, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose tu pourras m'aider à préparer le repas et à mettre la table tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle en souriant._

_Elle le trouvait vraiment gentil. La première fois elle avait dû forcer un peu la main à Duo pour qu'il daigne faire quelque chose dans l'appartement._

_-« Hn »_

_Il s'assied donc sur le canapé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Avec Relena il a toujours quelque chose à faire, celle-ci passant son temps à lui ordonner de faire diverses choses. Mais là… Hilde ne lui demande rien et il n'a aucun loisir, la blonde l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres que ce qu'elle désirait._

_Duo pendant ce temps s'était repris. Heero l'a repoussé…Il doit vraiment aller mal…D'un autre côté il ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour qu'il l'accepte à nouveau…_

_Finalement, il décide de rester dans sa chambre et de lire un manga que lui a acheté Hilde. Il parlera avec le japonais le soir même._

_Vers 19h Hilde prévient Heero qu'elle va préparer le repas. Celui-ci se lève et va l'aider immédiatement. N'ayant aucune occupation il est resté toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée assis sur la banquette sans rien faire, il s'est beaucoup ennuyé, chose qui n'arrivait jamais vu que la blonde était continuellement sur son dos. Mais ne rien faire, ne lui convenait pas._

_Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, le repas est prêt, Hilde demande à Heero d'aller chercher Duo. _

_En fin d'après-midi, elle est allée le voir pour savoir où il en était avec Heero. Elle sait donc que le japonais n'est pas très bien et a rejeté Duo. D'où son idée de l'obliger à être en contact avec le natté._

_Heero frappe à la porte de la chambre._

_-« Entrez ! Oh c'est toi Heero…»_

_Duo gêné se referme immédiatement. Il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Heero…_

_-« Hn. On va bientôt passer à table. » Prévient-il avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre immédiatement Hilde._

_Le repas se déroule calmement mais l'ambiance est tendue. _

_Une fois celui-ci finit, Heero propose de débarrasser la table et de faire tourner le lave-vaisselle, ce que Hilde accepte sans problème. Elle le trouve très serviable, Relena a une perle sous les yeux et ne fait que critiquer…La brune propose alors :_

_-« Bon et si on regardait la télévision ? J'ai vu sur le programme qu'il passait un très bon film d'avant AC. »_

_-« Oui bonne idée Hildie ! » S'enthousiasme le natté._

_-« Hn. Je suis fatigué, je peux aller me coucher ? » Interroge le métis dans l'encadrement du salon._

_-« Bien sûr Heero ! Tu n'as pas besoin de demander voyons ! C'est toi qui vois… » Répond Hilde surprise de cette question.._

_Le natté est déçu. Il est sûr que si Heero ne reste pas c'est à cause de lui. Il profite tout de même du film qui est assez drôle et passe un bon moment. Hilde a bon goût._

_Une fois terminé, après s'être souhaité bonne nuit Hilde et Duo vont se coucher chacun de leur côté._

_Dans l'obscurité Duo aperçoit Heero celui-ci est en position de fœtus et semble dormir, cela lui fait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, replié sur lui-même une fois de plus. Le natté passe ses vêtements de nuits silencieusement puis se couche. _

_Une heure plus tard, il ne dort toujours pas. Heero commence alors à s'agiter et a l'air de cauchemarder, il parle dans son sommeil :_

-« Non, … ,non, Relena…, ors … chambre… Non, non, … pas … objet. »

Duo se redresse dans son lit et regarde vers le clic-clac. Heero recommence à bouger de plus en plus rapidement, en parlant plus clairement

-« Non, Relena, Non, dehors, non, non, je ne suis pas ton OBJET »

Duo, allume sa lampe de chevet, se lève et vient se mettre tout près du lit du métis. Ce dernier est couvert de sueur.

-« Heero, Heero, réveille-toi, Heero, c'est Duo, réveille-toi. » Appelle le natté sans osé le toucher pour ne pas lui faire encore plus peur.

L'Asiatique se redresse complètement déboussolé.

-« Comment es-tu rentré, je ferme tout. » Affirme-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-« Tu es chez Hilde, rappelle-toi. » Expose calmement Maxwell toujours à la hauteur du visage du métis.

Heero regarde autour de lui, puis son regard se revient sur le natté et se durcit.

-« Je vois que tu te rappelles. » Essaie de plaisanter Duo. Mais il est excessivement mal à l'aise et déçu de ne pas être pardonné.

-« Hn »

-« Heero, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu méritais ce que te faisait subir Relena. Disons, que j'étais fatigué, énervé, et que ton mode de communication est parfois rudimentaire. Je ne suis pas un devin et que je n'étais pas en mode décodage. » Se justifie le châtain.

Il ne supportait plus la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Si elle ne baissait pas, il ne dormirait pas. C'était un peu égoïste, mais il se disait aussi, que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à son ami, qu'il comprenne qu'il est bien entouré et que ici ce n'est pas comme chez Relena.

Yuy continue de le regarder sans dire un mot. Duo avance la main vers le visage d'Heero pour décoller une mèche humide qui est sur son nez.

-« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, ni en remettre une couche, tu avais déjà Relena sur le dos, j'avais pas à venir m'ajouter en plus, je suis sincèrement désolé, Heero. »

Ce dernier avance la main pour remettre une longue mèche qui s'est échappée de la natte derrière l'oreille de Duo.

-« Tu les gardes comme ça la nuit ? » Demande-t-il intrigué.

Le geste du natté l'avait touché, ému. Comment est-ce qu'un simple geste pouvait le tranquilliser de la sorte ?

-« Oui, sinon, j'en ai pour des heures à les démêler le matin. Le premier matin, Hilde a voulu me les faire raser, tellement elle a pesté pour tout démêler. »

Une ombre passe dans le regard d'Heero.

-« Elle est gentille, tu sais Hilde, c'est pas le même genre que Relena. Je comprends pas comment elles sont amies. » Rassure directement le châtain.

-« Tu l'aimes ? » Questionne Yuy.

Parce que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été créé, ça aurait été logique que Duo tombe amoureux de la jeune femme surtout avec ce qu'il en disait.

-« Je l'aime bien. » Rétorque Maxwell sans conviction.

Le regard bleu se pose sur la porte de la chambre.

-« Elle est fermée à clef ? » Interroge le brun, le regard rivé dessus comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de s'ouvrir.

-« Non ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« On peut ? » Demande avec espoir le métis en quittant des yeux la porte pour les poser sur le jeune homme toujours près de lui.

-« Ce n'est pas prudent en cas d'incendie. »

Heero constate que la mèche de Duo est retombée, le métis sourit en avance de nouveau la main, mais en la prenant dans deux doigts pour la remettre en place, il attrape la natte, et enlève l'élastique au bout.

-« Ro' je vais avoir plein de nœuds, il est l'heure de dormir. » Peste Maxwell en cherchant à attraper l'élastique.

Le regard bleu passe d'un œil améthyste à l'autre, pendant qu'il défait la natte se noyant dans leur tendresse du regard de Duo qui reste pétrifié par les gestes de douceurs d'Heero.

-« Tu es comme la première fois que je t'ai vu. » Avoue Yuy d'une voix à peine audible.

-«Allez, donne-moi l'élastique que je la refasse, j'ai sommeil. »

Heero lui tend et le dévore des yeux pendant que Duo refait sa tresse. Maxwell, recouche Yuy comme on couche un enfant, le borde, lui donne un baiser sur le front et va se remettre au lit.

-« Duo ? »

-« Vi » dit ce dernier en bâillant.

-« Hilde vient dans ta chambre ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Elle vient parfois. »

-« Toi aussi ! »

Duo se redresse dans le lit. La voix de son ami frisait la panique. Avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le laisser s'imaginer que Hilde venait dans sa chambre pour lui faire du mal.

-« Elle vient pour prendre un livre, pour me demander quelque chose, pour me rendre mon linge propre, c'est normal Heero, elle est chez elle. »

-« Duo, tu as le droit de dire non ? » S'informe le brun.

Il devait savoir où il avait mis les pieds, savoir si son ami subissait la même chose que lui ou s'il était le seul dans ce cas

Le natté est de plus en plus étonné.

-« Oui, je peux lui dire non, si elle me demande quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Comme je l'ai déjà fait pour mes cheveux. Heero, tu ne peux pas dire non à Relena ? » S'inquiète le natté.

Lui commençait à avoir peur pour son ami. Pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ses questions ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Heero se retourne sur le clic clac et regarde le mur, fuyant la confrontation. Duo se lève et vient se rasseoir sur le lit, d'une main il caresse la joue du jeune homme, il descend la couverture, et soulève le tee-shirt d'Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'indigne celui-ci en tirant sur le bas du tee-shirt pour le redescendre.

-« Je vérifie qu'elle ne t'a pas fait battre. » Avoue le châtain.

Et il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait le faire, sinon Heero n'aurait pas été dans cet état là.

Le métis se redresse dans le lit, le regard noir. Maxwell remet sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, il va parler quand on frappe à la porte.

-« Oui ! » Dit Duo

La porte s'ouvre sur Hilde

-« Il serait temps de dormir, les garçons, il est déjà 2 heures du matin. »

Voyant l'attitude de Duo.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Interroge le brune soucieuse.

-« Heero a fait un cauchemar. » Rétorque Maxwell. C'était ça qui avait tout déclenché.

Hilde rentre dans la chambre s'assied de l'autre côté du lit, son dos touche celui du natté, elle caresse la joue du métis, de la compassion dans le regard. Relena n'avait jamais posé un tel regard sur lui. Il y avait toujours du mépris quand ses yeux tombaient sur lui.

-« Ca va maintenant, tu veux que je te fasse un lait chaud ? » S'informe-t-elle doucement, comme si parler sur ce ton allait l'aider à chasser ses démons et préserver sa nuit.

Heero regarde les deux jeunes gens, le contact physique d'Hilde ne rebute pas Duo. Il ne cherche pas à se dégager du contact comme il l'aurait fait avec Relena, ils sont vraiment proche, ça lui fait mal au cœur.

-« Non, j'ai besoin de rien, j'ai sommeil. » Répond Heero en se recouchant, comme il peut avec les deux autres sur son lit.

Hilde se relève et sort de la chambre. Duo se met debout pour se remettre dans son lit.

-« Tu veux que je laisse la lampe de chevet ? » Demande gentiment Maxwell.

Lui ça risque de le gêner un rien, mais si ça peut soulager son ami pourquoi pas.

-« Non coupe »

-« Bonne nuit Heero »

-« Hn »

µµµ

Habitué à se lever tôt Heero est debout dès 8 heures du matin, comme il ne veut pas réveiller Duo en se retournant dans le lit, il sort et se rend à la cuisine, il prépare le déjeuner puis s'assied dans le divan et attend sans rien faire. Hilde se lève la première vers 11heures et trouve le café près. Et le jeune homme assis sans bouger, elle passe près de lui, et allume la TV.

-« Merci, Heero, mais tu ne devais pas tu sais. Tu pouvais allumer la télévision, tu ne nous aurais pas réveillé. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé au moins. » Demande-t-elle de la cuisine où elle se sert une tasse de café noir pour se réveiller.

-« Pas moins qu'hier. » Lâche le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Et hier ? » Interroge Hilde en arrivant dans le salon sa tasse à la main.

Yuy se tait.

-« Je vois, viens déjeuner avec moi, je n'aime pas manger seule. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire comme loisirs ? »

Heero ouvre grand les yeux.

-« Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu aimes la lecture, le dessin, regarder la TV, bricoler. Dans ce que tu faisais faire Relena, il y a bien des choses que tu préférais ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Elle voyait bien que les yeux du brun s'agrandissaient à chaque énumération comme si elle lui parlait de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-« Non »

C'est à ce moment là qu'un Duo, en short, ruisselant d'eau apparaît dans la cuisine. Hilde lui prépare une tasse de café noir qu'elle pousse devant le jeune homme à moitié endormi, elle lui a beurré un toast qu'Heero avait préparé au matin. Quand la première tasse de café fût bue, elle questionne le jeune homme dont les yeux ont l'air d'arriver à fixer enfin ce qui l'entoure.

-« Je parie que la salle de bain est encore en désordre. »

-« Je ne sais pas Hilde, tu sais bien. » Baragouine le natté.

-« Oui, oui, avant ton premier café de la journée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, c'est d'un pratique parfois, tu es invivable, le matin. » Peste Hilde malgré un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Juste avant mon premier café. Ca va Ro' bien dormi ? » Interroge le châtain se rendant compte qu'il est là à la table à côté de lui.

-« Hn »

Hilde sort de table, passe par la salle de bain. En ressort dix minutes après habillée.

-« Je vais faire des courses pour le souper, on n'aura jamais assez pour manger sinon. Duo, la salle de bain est en désordre. » Rappelle-t-elle en passant en coup de vent, comme si maintenant le temps était compté.

-« Ok, tu me prends le dernier manga, j'ai fini l'autre. » Demande Duo en se beurrant un deuxième toast.

-« Pas cette fois Duo. Le budget alimentation vient d'augmenter, il faut faire des restrictions dans les dépenses. »

-« Ok. »

La jeune femme partie, Duo finit de déjeuner, avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour se changer et ranger le désordre qu'il a fait en pilote automatique. Quand il revient dans le salon, Heero a débarrassé la table et tout rangé dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Tu peux passer à la salle de bain, Ro', j'ai rangé. »

-« Hilde ne m'a pas préparé mes vêtements. » Répond mal à l'aise le brun.

Duo reste sans voix.

-« Elle a dit à Relena qu'elle le ferait. » Avoue le métis en regardant ses pieds nus sur le parquet.

-« Pour que tu aies la paix, mets ce que tu veux, après on ira au square, Hilde en a pour plusieurs heures avant de rentrer. » Répond le natté en retenant son sourire.

-« Tu peux sortir seul ? » S'étonne Heero.

Cette constatation l'avait arrêté dans ses pas qui le conduisaient vers la chambre pour prendre des vêtements.

-« J'ai la clef de l'appartement, dépêche-toi Ro', j'ai un truc à faire à l'extérieur avant midi, si je veux aider Hilde. » S'impatiente le châtain en regardant sa montre.

_-« Hn. »_

Heero part chercher des affaires dans la chambre et choisit un jean bleu et une chemisette (chemise à manche courte pour les belges) blanche comme quoi Relena avait acheté quelques vêtements portables. Il revint dans le salon et s'en va immédiatement à la suite de Duo.

A Suivre...


	5. Le pot aux roses est découvert

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs **

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Le pot aux roses est découvert**

**

* * *

**

_Celui-ci commence par se rendre dans une petite pizzeria, Heero le suit, Duo va directement vers le comptoir._

_-« Bonjour Howard ! » Interpelle le natté en déposant un coude sur le comptoir._

_-« Ah ! Duo parfait, tiens, tu as cela à livrer chez Mme Noin qui habite 21 rue Milliard', tu vois où c'est ? » Interroge l'homme en lui déposant une boîte de pizza dans les bras._

_-« Oui, oui, j'ai déjà livré chez elle, elle est gentille. Dites ? Ca ne vous dérange pas si mon ami reste ici le temps que je livre ? Je resterai avec lui entre deux courses. »_

_-« Oui c'est bon…La mobylette est juste là, file. » Ordonne Howard pressé qu'il livre._

_-« A tout de suite 'ro ! »_

_Deux heures plus tard les deux garçons sont au square. Entre deux courses Duo a expliqué à Heero que pour aider financièrement Hilde, il livre des pizzas sans qu'elle ne le sache. _

_En effet, celle-ci a utilisé toutes ses économies pour l'acheter et depuis elle est obligée de travailler pour vivre, pas beaucoup, mais un apport est nécessaire. Lui est payé à la livraison vu qu'il vient quand il le peut, c'est à dire assez irrégulièrement. Mais ces livraisons d'appoint sont très utiles et déchargent les autres livreurs. De plus, Duo a un très bon contact avec les clients, toujours à l'heure et touchant aussi d'assez bons pour boire._

_Là le coup de feu de midi est fini, ils se baladent tranquillement dans le square, Duo explique son organisation avec Hilde de manière à ce qu'il ne se sente plus autant perdu qu'hier soir. _

_Heero est content d'être seul avec lui et surtout d'être un peu libre, faire ce qu'il fait pour l'instant, il ne pourrait jamais le faire avec Relena. Il doit soit l'accompagner, soit rester à la maison comme un brave toutou qui attendrait son maître._

_Par contre, il a un petit pincement au cœur car Duo ne parle que de Hilde…_

_-« Enfin, c'est vraiment une amie, c'est bien normal que je l'aide un peu tu penses pas 'ro ? » Conclut le natté quand il arrive à la fin d'une journée type._

_Heero a un peu écarquillé les yeux au mot 'amie'. Hilde est une amie pour Duo ? Pourtant, ils semblent si proches…_

_-« Hn. C'est gentil de ta part compte tenu qu'elle ne te demande rien. Par contre, vous semblez plus proches 'qu'amis'… » Ose demander Yuy parce qu'il voulait cerner aussi la relation entre les deux. _

_-« Tu trouves ? Je ne sais pas pour elle exactement, mais je la considérerais plutôt… Je ne sais pas, une sœur peut-être…Je l'aime beaucoup et je la trouve jolie, mais de là à être amoureux… » Rétorque le natté en se grattant le menton._

_Il était à la recherche des mots justes pour exprimer sa pensée, ce n'est pas toujours évident à faire._

_Ils restent dans le parc au moins une heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Quand ils retournent à l'appartement. Hilde est toujours sortie vu que la porte est fermée à clef. _

_Les garçons rentrent dans l'appartement et Duo range immédiatement une partie de l'argent gagné dans une boite en fer qui se trouve sur une étagère et emmène l'autre dans sa chambre._

_Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Hilde rentre._

_-« Salut les garçons, j'ai fait les courses ! » Dit-elle en poussant la porte._

_-« Tu as acheté quoi ? » S'enquière Maxwell en venant à elle pour regarder ce qu'il y a dans les sacs._

_-« Plein de choses ! T'inquiètes pas il y a des choses que tu aimes… » Dit-elle en sortant des haricots verts de son sac de courses en voyant la bouille déconfite du natté._

_-« Et tu sais que j'aime pas les haricots, pourquoi t'en as pris ? » Peste le châtain._

_-« Arrête de râler, c'est bon pour la santé et j'aime ça moi les haricots. » Rappelle tendrement Hilde._

_-« Mouais si on veut… » Bougonne Duo en les prenant pour les ranger dans le frigo._

_-« Et toi Heero, tu aimes ? Si tu veux quelque chose de particulier tu le dis et j'essayerai de le faire. » Elle sourit en tendant un paquet de biscuits à Maxwell._

_-« Hn. C'est que je n'ai pas goûté beaucoup de choses non plus… » Avoue le brun en regardant les aliments passer devant ses yeux, passant de mains en mains pour disparaître dans l'armoire ou le frigo_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu mangeais avec Relena ? » Demande Duo._

_-« Pas grand chose…C'était toujours la même chose… des trucs diététiques ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait dit ce que c'était exactement… » Rétorque le brun en plissant légèrement du nez._

_-« Hein ? Hildie, on peut faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir ? » Supplie Duo en attrapant la main de la jeune femme._

_-« Oui je vais aller voir, tiens Heero comme tu n'avais pas vraiment de loisirs avant, je t'ai acheté ça. » Dit-elle en lui tendant quelque chose._

_Elle sourit quand le métis prend un de ces gros livres de jeux de 200 pages contenant diverses sortes de jeux : mots croisés, fléchés, codés, sudoku… etc._

_Heero ouvre de grands yeux, on ne peut plus étonné. Elle lui a acheté quelque chose à lui ? Pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas ? Il la regarde avec reconnaissance._

_-« Merci Hilde, il ne fallait pas… » Remercie Yuy un peu gêné. _

_C'est le premier cadeau qu'il reçoit, un cadeau qui fait plaisir en plus._

_-« Hum… je comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas acheter mon manga… Enfin, t'as bien fait. » Remarque Duo en souriant. _

_Heero finirait peut être par bien accepter Hilde finalement. Cela lui aussi faisait vraiment plaisir._

_Ce soir là ils mangent des lasagnes qu'Hilde retrouve dans son congélateur, une grande première pour Heero qui dévore avec un plaisir à peine caché le contenu de son assiette._

_Après le repas et avoir débarrassé la table pour tout ranger dans le lave-vaisselle, les trois jeunes gens regardent un peu la TV, puis vont se coucher vers minuit._

_Cette nuit là Heero ne fait aucun cauchemar et dort jusqu'à presque 9h._

_µµµ_

_Tous les jours suivants sont identiques. Heero est toujours le premier levé, il prépare le petit-déjeuner, puis au lieu de s'asseoir et d'attendre sans rien faire, comme il avait fait le premier jour, il prend le cadeau de Hilde et avançait ou commençait une grille quelconque. C'était divertissant, elle avait eu une riche idée._

_Les deux jeunes gens se lèvent vers 11h, et Hilde part travailler, le jour où elle avait fait les courses étant un jour de repos. Elle travaille tout l'après midi et ne rentre que vers 18h, ce qui laisse pas mal de temps libre aux garçons, Duo ne travaillant que jusqu'à 14h en moyenne._

_Heero attend depuis le premier jour dans le restaurant, quand Howard est un peu débordé, il lui donne parfois un coup de main pour répondre au téléphone ou préparer les ingrédients à mettre sur les pizzas en fonction des commandes qui arrivent._

_Un jour le châtain finit assez tôt, il y avait eu moins de commande à honorer, ce qui était un peu normal, puisque c'était une période de congé scolaire. Alors Duo propose à Heero de se rendre au cinéma, plusieurs films viennent de sortir et il a très envie d'aller voir le dernier film de Mister Bean.(2) Le japonais accepte. Duo se sert de l'argent qu'il a sur lui pour payer les places et du pop corn. _

_Une fois le film fini…_

_-« Ah c'était bien ! Tu en as pensé quoi toi 'ro ? » Demande Maxwell qui a toujours le sourire aux lèvres en repensant aux blagues qu'ils viennent de voir._

_-« C'était drôle et plutôt bien. » Admet le japonais étonné que ça soit aussi vrai._

_-« Bah tant mieux alors ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir sourire en tout cas…» Affirme le natté._

_A cette phrase, Heero tourne la tête vers le côté pour masquer sa gêne._

_-« Hn… Au fait pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à Hilde de venir avec nous ? » Réalise d'un coup le métis._

_-« Si elle était venue c'est elle qui aurait dû payer… Et elle n'a pas les moyens de nous payer un cinéma. Et puis j'ai pas envie qu'elle sache pour l'argent que je lui donne…Je suis sûr qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. » Explique le châtain un peu gêné d'admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre autant de chose que Relena._

_-« Hn… »_

_Heero trouvait un peu bizarre le fait que Duo ne veuille pas dire à Hilde pour son travail…Sans être un expert en psychologie humaine, si on avait fait cela pour lui, ça lui aurait fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose… Bien sûr après il n'était pas Hilde…_

_Le temps passe, les journées sont souvent pareilles comme les soirées. Heero ne voit pas défiler les jours d'un bon œil, mais il ne sait rien y changer, on arrive trop rapidement à son goût à l'avant veille de son départ…_

_-« Duo la salle de bain ! » Crie Hilde._

_-« Oups… ! »_

_Il sourit légèrement à Heero._

_-« Bon je vais y aller sinon je vais encore me faire gronder… »_

_Heero a les yeux qui pétillent légèrement, la situation est trop comique. Tous les jours c'est la même chose le matin. Duo se lève et se rend dans la salle de bain, puis dans la cuisine à la manière de la jeune fille qui avance dans un nuage de brouillard dans une ancienne pub d'avant AC pour du café Grand-mère, qu'ils avaient ressortie du fond d'un placard. _

_La même scène le brouillard en moins._

_Hilde revient dans la cuisine. Et soupire._

_-« Il va me rendre folle à force… »_

_Duo revient cinq minutes plus tard…_

_-« Pff… Fini. »_

_Hilde se retient de sourire et dit :_

_-« En fait je crois que je vais garder Heero quand Relena va rentrer, c'est toi qui ira à sa place… »_

_-« **Pardon ?** » Crient les deux garçons._

_Duo n'a pas envie d'aller vivre chez Relena et Heero ne croit pas que la blonde accepte l'échange. Elle est bien trop possessive pour ça._

_-« Heero range lui au moins… » S'explique la brune les yeux pétillants mais se retenant de sourire._

_-« **…** »_

_Hilde éclate de rire._

_-« Ha, ha, ha… je plaisante voyons si tu voyais ta tête Duo… hahaha… »_

_-« Ce n'était pas drôle… » Ronchonne Duo, il avait eu vraiment peur une fraction de seconde._

_-« Bon allez faut que j'aille faire les courses je rentrerai vers 14h, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? » Interroge la brune, la main sur la poignée._

_-« Non on sera là quand tu reviendras. » Assure Duo._

_-« D'accord ! » Dit Hilde en partant, puis on entendit le claquement de la porte._

_-« Bon, on se prépare ? » Interroge Maxwell en cherchant sa veste._

_-« Hn. »_

_-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'étonne le natté de voir son ami plus taciturne que d'habitude._

_-« Non ça va… »_

_Duo n'y croit pas trop mais il laisse couler, là tout de suite, il a plus urgent à faire. Et s'ils ne se dépêchent pas ils vont être en retard. Surtout lui en fait._

_Ils se pressent et Duo arrive pile à l'heure. Howard lui donne alors une liste assez longue de commandes, ils sont surchargés aujourd'hui, un des livreurs est malade et vient de sonner qu'il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain._

_Vers 13h55, il reste encore une commande, Duo repasse en coup de vent par la pizzeria._

_-« Heero, tiens, je te passe mes clefs, rentre sinon Hilde va être très inquiète s'il n'y a personne à l'appartement, il vaut mieux que tu y sois, toi… »_

_-« Je lui dis quoi ? » S'informe le métis en suivant le natté._

_-« A propos de quoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell en enfourchant la mobylette. _

_-« Ton absence. » Précise le brun._

_-« Heu… »_

_-« Duo, files les clients ne doivent pas attendre ! » Gronde Howard en ouvrant la porte de la pizzeria._

_-« Ne dis rien je verrais avec elle… » Répond Duo en mettant les gaz et en filant vers le centre ville._

_Heero rentre donc à l'appartement. Il est 14h. Il soupire, Hilde sera là dans deux minutes et l'appartement est sans dessus dessous… Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir rangé avant de partir… Il s'abaisse pour prendre le journal qui traîne sur le sol et la porte s'ouvre sur Hilde à ce moment là._

Elle ouvre de grands yeux devant l'état de l'appartement.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant trois heures ? Ce n'est plus possible. » Hilde éclate en sanglots. « J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre. » Répète-t-elle comme une litanie.

-« Hilde » Tente Heero.

La jeune femme relève la tête.

-« Et il est où ce paresseux de Duo ! DUO ! » Vocifère-t-elle en partant vers la chambre du jeune homme.

-« Il n'est pas là, Hilde. » Avoue Heero le regard droit devant lui.

-« Encore parti se promener, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, voilà ce que je récolte, j'aurai dû le traiter comme Relena t'a traité, il serait plus obéissant. » Braille la brune de plus en plus en rage.

-« C'est la colère qui te fait parler, Hilde. » Essaye de calmer le brun.

Si elle savait, elle ne parlerait pas comme ça. Il n'aurait pas fait la moitié de ce que fait Duo pour Relena.

-« Oui, je suis en colère mais j'en ai marre, marre de lui, de ses manières, de sa paresse, de son ingratitude. » Crie Hilde.

-« Il n'est pas paresseux, il n'est pas ingrat, il travaille pour t'aider, mais il ne voulait pas te le dire, parce que justement il t'est reconnaissant de tout ce que tu fais pour lui, de le traiter comme un ami et non comme un objet. Tu t'es mis sur la paille pour lui, tu travailles pour l'entretenir parce que ton père t'a coupé les vivres pour avoir dépensé tout cet argent pour lui. Il t'est reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir traiter comme un moins que rien, comme Relena me traite malgré tout ce que tu endures pour l'avoir créé. » Lâche d'une voix monocorde Heero pour justifier le comportement de son ami.

Les larmes cessent de couler, l'étonnement passe dans le regard de la jeune femme.

-« Mais comment, comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

Heero baisse le regard.

-« Il s'ennuyait au début, il est tombé sur une lettre de ton père, comme tu ne lui en n'as jamais rien dit, il ne pouvait pas t'aider de façon visible, il m'a tout raconté quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il travaillait et qu'il ne te donnait pas l'argent en main propre. » Avoue Yuy un peu honteux de devoir trahir son ami, mais il était persuadé que c'était pour son bien.

Heero prend la boite en métal sur l'étagère.

-« Il met la moitié de l'argent qu'il gagne là dedans, tous les jours, quand ce n'est pas la totalité. » Dit-il en la tendant à la jeune femme.

Elle prend la boite, compte l'argent.

-« Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de gérer de l'argent, mais je me demandais comment on arrivait à vivre aussi bien avec mon maigre salaire. » Admet la brune en voyant qu'il y a beaucoup de petite coupure.

-« Il t'apprécie beaucoup et moi aussi. Ca va être très dur pour moi de retourner chez Relena, vous allez me manquer. » Avoue d'un coup Heero tellement il est soulagé que Hilde n'en veuille plus à son ami.

-« On se verra encore, on n'est pas très loin. » Répond la jeune femme.

-« Ce ne sera plus la même chose, je n'aurai plus le loisir de vous voir tous les jours et à ma guise. Ca va me manquer. » Dit rêveusement Heero le regard sur le lit de Duo.

Hilde le regarde bizarrement.

-« Ca va te manquer ? Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer ? » Insiste la jeune femme.

Heero sursaute et se sent de plus en plus gêné, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

-« Heero regarde-moi. » Ordonne la brune sachant qu'il est habitué à le faire.

Heero tourne la tête au moment où on sonne à la porte, Yuy ferme les yeux de soulagement face à ce contre temps.

Hilde va ouvrir pour trouver Duo tout déconfit derrière celle-ci.

-« J'ai voulu laisser l'appartement un peu à Heero pour qu'il ait un moment d'intimité, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je suis désolé Hilde. »

Duo se tord les mains, baisse la tête comme un gosse puni, Heero se mord la lèvre, parce que là son excuse elle ne va pas le faire, il n'est plus crédible du tout, ça aurait marché si Heero n'avait pas voulu prendre la défense de Duo. Hilde reste dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard sur le jeune homme, elle voudrait pouvoir avoir le regard mauvais, mais elle n'arrive pas à tenir son rôle. Duo attend, elle devrait se mettre en colère, ça lui est déjà arrivé d'être en retard, elle avait piqué une crise parce qu'il était allé se promener, sans mettre de petit mot sur la table pour dire où il était, cette fois encore, il ne savait pas qu'il rentrerait après elle. L'attente devenant trop longue Duo relève la tête, il croise le regard d'Heero dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui est complètement paniqué. Ne sachant pas comment l'interpréter, il regarde Hilde.

-« Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, tu sais ça Duo. Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ? »

Duo ne comprend plus rien, il cherche des explications près de Heero. Et devant l'incompréhension qu'il lit dans les yeux de son ami, il tente de lui sauver la face.

-« Je lui ai dit pourquoi tu es en retard »

-« Heero ! » S'indigne Maxwell, ne sachant pas comment Hilde allait prendre tout ce qu'il avait fait dans son dos.

-« Elle te traitait de paresseux, d'ingrat. Tu es trop gentil pour qu'on puisse dire du mal de toi. » Murmure-t-il honteux de se dévoiler une fois de plus.

Plus proche du métis que le natté, les mots n'échappent pas à Hilde, elle se dit qu'il faudra vraiment qu'elle perce ce mystère.

-« Entre Duo, et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu travailles là depuis combien de temps ? » Interroge la brune en le suivant dans le salon.

-« Trois semaines. »

-« Tu as un contrat de travail ? » S'informe-t-elle qu'on n'abuse pas de sa gentillesse naturelle.

-« Non, il voulait m'engager avec contrat et tout et tout, après la première semaine, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, je n'ai pas de papiers, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires. » Explique nerveusement le natté.

-« Mais lire mes lettres bien. » Ironise la jeune femme.

-« Je n'ai lu que celle la et elle n'était pas rangée, elle traînait par terre dans le salon. » Se défend le châtain à la limite de l'outrage.

-« Je sais Duo, je l'ai jetée de rage quand je l'ai reçue. » Assure Hilde en s'asseyant dans le divan et en tapant la place à côté d'elle.

Duo si met rapidement, Heero reste comme une potiche dans la pièce, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se met à ranger le désordre qu'ils n'avaient pas rangé avant de partir.

-« Ro' laisse ça, je vais le faire après, c'est moi qui l'ai mis. » Plaide Maxwell.

Heero n'était pas sa bonne et surtout il se rappelait ce que Hilde avait dit au matin, et c'était vrai, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ranger les choses directement.

-« Je vais ranger les courses alors. » Propose le métis en partant avec le sac de course que Hilde avait ramené.

-« Tu sais Hilde, ça va faire vide ici quand il ne sera plus là, il va vraiment me manquer. » Certifie le natté, ses yeux sur le dos du brun.

-« Il m'a dit la même chose. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Il ne va pas te manquer à toi ? » S'étonne le châtain en ouvrant de grands yeux.

A Suivre...

* * *

(2) un comble pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les haricots


	6. La maitresse ::folle:: revient

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs **

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**La maîtresse _(folle)_ revient ?**

**

* * *

**

Hilde lui passe une main sur la joue.

-« Si, il va me manquer, mais d'un autre côté, je ne devrais plus te partager. » Murmure-t-elle.

_-« Pardon ? » Duo plisse du front, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce que vient de dire son amie et s'il a compris ça le mettait mal à l'aise._

_Hilde lui caresse doucement la joue et sourit._

_-« Rien… »_

_La brune avait quelques doutes jusqu'à présent, mais elle en est maintenant presque certaine. Heero aime Duo. Énormément. Elle le comprend parfaitement. Duo est quelqu'un de fantastique…Enfin elle n'est pas comme Relena, elle sait qu'on ne peut pas forcer une personne à en aimer une autre… Si Duo sait, ce sera à lui de choisir mais dans ce cas de figure elle compte bien se battre pour qu'il la choisisse elle. _

_Duo, quant à lui est étonné par l'attitude de Hilde, apparemment la jeune femme a voulu dire quelque chose à demi-mot mais il ne voit pas quoi…_

_La fin du séjour de Heero se passe plutôt bien, malgré le fait que le jeune homme redevienne presque aussi introverti qu'avec Relena. Le retour de celle-ci doit y être pour quelque chose…_

_Le matin… Enfin un peu après 11h, Heero a refait son sac et vérifie que rien n'a été oublié. En passant dans le salon, la salle de bain et la chambre de Duo, en laissant parcourir son regard sur les lieux, comme s'il voulait en même temps les marquer dans son cerveau pour ne rien oublier. _

_Hilde et Duo vont le ramener chez Relena dans l'après-midi. La princesse est rentrée dans la nuit et « souhaitait se reposer avant d'avoir de nouveau Heero dans les jambes » selon ses propres propos…_

_-« Tu ne prends pas tes mots croisés 'ro ? » Demande Duo en le voyant dans le porte-journaux._

_-« Non je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de les faire, et Relena ne sera sûrement pas d'accord… » Répond-t-il dépité. Il sentait son cœur se refermer rien qu'en évoquant la jeune femme, il ne voyait plus un avenir mais une prison. _

_La mission que lui avait donnée J devenait un véritable fardeau, très difficile à assumer. A cet instant précis, il se demandait, s'il avait le droit de penser à lui ou s'il devait respecter les termes du contrat. C'était un véritable dilemme, obéir ou suivre son cœur ?_

_Duo soupire, depuis la veille Heero ne jure que par cette m'as-tu vu de princesse…Cela l'attriste. Le brun semble plus détendu chez eux, plus tranquille. Il était bien, bien mieux qu'avec Relena en tout cas… _

_Mais dans la situation actuelle, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à offrir et à proposer à Heero, il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à Hilde, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de couper la relation avec son amie pour aider son ami à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ce choix, elle devait le faire seule et quoi qu'elle choisisse, il la soutiendrait parce qu'il lui devait sa liberté actuelle et le fait qu'il était bien mieux dans sa peau que ce pauvre Heero._

_À 14h, Hilde et Duo raccompagnent Heero chez Relena. Ils rentrent à l'intérieur du manoir de la princesse, et celle-ci s'approche immédiatement de Hilde._

_-« Bonjour Hilde ! Viens, allons dans le salon. » Dit-elle invitant Hilde à la suivre et ignorant royalement les deux garçons._

_-« Bonjour Relena, alors ces conférences ? » S'informe la brune sachant pertinemment que son amie aime raconter ses voyages et parler d'elle._

_-« C'était très bien, mais très fatigant, nous avons beaucoup voyagé avec mon père, enfin nous sommes quand même restés cinq jours sur L3 donc ça allait encore… » s'extasie la blonde en tirant son amie vers son salon privé où Pagan a dressé une table pour le thé et pour deux._

_-« Tant mieux alors. » Dit Hilde en souriant_

_Relena enchaîne de suite sur un sujet qui la préoccupe particulièrement…_

_-« Rassure-moi, Heero n'a pas été trop désagréable au moins ? »_

_Hilde sent que Duo commence à se crisper aux mots de la princesse cela traduisait un profond énervement chez le natté, de nouveau Relena parlait comme si Heero était absent…Et le considérait toujours comme un enfant ou un objet… Elle n'avait pas changé pendant son séjour._

_-« Duo, tu pourrais aller me chercher un verre d'eau en cuisine s'il te plait ? » _

_Hilde le regarde de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il valait mieux qu'il sorte de la pièce pour le bien de tous. Elle pense de la même manière que lui mais cela ne sert à rien d'énerver Relena. Duo sait cela, c'est pourquoi il sort et se rend à la cuisine en disant :_

_-« Ok, Hilde. »_

_-« Je vois que tu l'as bien repris en main, tu as fait un très bon travail Hilde. » Apprécie Relena, si elle avait si bien réussi avec son achat, le sien ne devait pas avoir perdu de ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné._

_-« Oui, si on veut… » Lâche Hilde en se retenant de soupirer._

_Elle ne va pas lui dire que l'actuelle amitié qu'il y a entre Duo et elle et le « s'il te plait » est ce pourquoi le natté lui a obéi…_

_-« Alors Heero a été sage ? » Demande la blonde comme on aurait demandé à la gardienne en revenant chercher son enfant à la crèche. _

_-« Oui il a été très bien ne t'inquiète pas Relena… » Rassure Hilde en espérant que son amie change rapidement de discussion, surtout avant que Duo ne revienne de la cuisine._

_-« Tu ne le couvres pas au moins ? » Interroge de façon suspicieuse la princesse._

_-« Mais non voyons, il ne m'a causé aucun problème… » Affirme la brune de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le comportement de son amie._

_-« Il n'en a pas fait qu'à sa tête ? » Insiste Relena._

_-« Non… » Dit Hilde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

_-« Tu lui as bien choisi ses vêtements n'est-ce pas ? » Questionne la blonde en se rappelant que c'était dans les instructions qu'elle avait données à son amie._

_-« Heu…non… »_

_Ce détail lui était complètement sorti de la tête._

_-« Mon dieu, je n'imagine même pas le résultat, comment as-tu pu le laisser comme ça ? Je savais bien qu'il allait faire n'importe quoi… » S'indigne la blonde en sautant sur ses deux pieds._

_-« Relena ! Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi ce qu'il choisissait allait très bien. » _

_La princesse ouvre de grands yeux. Heero ? S'habiller correctement ? Une fois elle lui avait ordonné de s'habiller sans préciser comment, il était revenu vêtu d'un short noir plutôt moulant un débardeur vert et des baskets jaunes… Elle avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. D'accord, elle lui avait dit d'aller courir autour de la propriété pour parfaire sa musculation, mais tout de même ! Sa tenue était d'un négligé… Elle ne voyait même pas où il avait pu trouver ces horribles baskets…_

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui a choisi ça ? » Demande la princesse en montrant du doigt le métis, toujours debout dans la pièce puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé de s'asseoir.

Heero a un jean bleu clair avec un polo bleu foncé.

-« Si Relena, c'est un adulte tu sais, très serviable. »

Relena regarde encore une fois, Heero de la tête au pied.

-« Tu vas bien rester à souper, qu'on puisse discuter de tout ce que j'ai vu et fait. » Minaude la blonde sans plus s'occuper du brun toujours planté comme un piquet au milieu du salon.

-« Je ne peux pas Relena, je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Merci Duo » dit Hilde en prenant le verre d'eau que le jeune homme lui tend

La blonde retrousse son nez quand le natté passe près d'elle.

-« Il sent la pizza, ne me dit pas qu'on fait des déodorants à l'odeur de pizza maintenant »

Hilde éclate de rire. Il faut dire que Duo n'a pas eu le temps de se changer en rentrant du travail. Elle a changé de pause avec une collègue pour pouvoir ramener Heero, Hilde ne voulant pas que son amie sache qu'elle doit travailler pour survivre.

-« Duo, si tu allais aider Heero à vider son sac. » Dit la brune quand son rire se calme.

Les deux jeunes gens partent, Relena reprend en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil.

-« Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai vu ton père sur MO3, tu as son bonjour, il m'a demandé si tu avais gardé ton gigolo, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je n'ai pas trop su quoi répondre, un gigolo, c'est un homme qu'on paie pour sortir avec soi, je ne trouve pas que Duo rentre dans cette catégorie là, tu ne le paies pas quand même. Tu n'as quand même pas un autre homme dans ta vie que tu m'aurais caché. »

-« Non, Relena, mon père parlait de Duo. Il n'est pas trop heureux du choix que j'ai fait, mais je l'assume, en plus je l'aime de plus en plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, il me suffit amplement. » Affirme-t-elle en regardant la pendule sur le mur d'en face.

Elle va devoir accélérer le mouvement si elle ne veut pas être en retard.

-« Je suis heureuse, j'ai juste fait ça pour que tu te changes les idées après que Zechs ne te brise le cœur avec cette salope de Noin, tu sais qu'elle était avec Treize Khushrenada au bal avant mon départ. Je suis heureuse en tout cas, si Duo correspond à ce que tu cherches, Physiquement Heero est tout ce que j'avais demandé, mais je trouve qu'ils se sont trompés sur le caractère. »

Hilde sort le papier que son amie a fait, elle l'a dans son sac depuis ce jour là.

-« Froid, je crois qu'il l'est, fait preuve d'affection dans l'intimité, ça, je ne sais pas ! » Dit Hilde.

-« Il faudrait déjà que je puisse l'approcher. » Soupire la blonde.

-« Réservé/timide, déterminé, attentif aux besoins des autres. Ca il l'est je peux te l'assurer, il est très attentif aux besoins des autres, j'ai eu mon petit déjeuner préparé tous les matins quand je me suis levée. Faire preuve d'abnégation. Il est ce que tu as demandé Relena. » Assure la brune en refermant le papier pour le ranger dans son sac.

-« Peut-être, mais il lui manque quelque chose, on dirait qu'il a un vice de forme, un petit quelque chose en trop ou en moins, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Heero, le métis a déjà remis en place tout ce qu'il avait pris. Duo a regardé l'importance de la pièce en sifflant.

-« On pourrait presque mettre tout l'appartement de Hilde dans ta chambre. »

-« Dans la chambre, ce n'est pas la mienne. » Précise Yuy, se sentant un objet parmi le mobilier, juste une pièce du décor.

Duo sort quelque chose de sa poche arrière qu'il glisse dans la table de nuit. Heero le voit et vient vérifier. Devant ses yeux, il y a le livre de mots croisés, il le sort de la table, et le tend à Duo.

-« Garde-le, je ne veux pas qu'elle le prenne, qu'elle me le confisque. » Implore presque le brun.

-« Tu n'auras qu'à…. »

Son regard se porte sur la porte, il se tait et prend le livre des mains de son ami.

-« Duo, je m'en vais, tu viens ? » Appelle Hilde d'en dessous des escaliers.

-« Ca va aller ? Comment vas-tu t'enfermer cette nuit, si elle a pris la clef ? » Interroge le natté en s'avançant vers son ami. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le réconforter.

-« Je ne sais pas Duo. »

Le regard d'Heero se fait plus vide encore. Duo le voit se renfermer, devenir presque inaccessible, ça lui fait mal de le voir dans cet état là, de savoir qu'il va devenir de plus en plus vide et mal dans sa peau. Alors même s'il ne sait pas encore comment il va faire dans les moindres détails, il prend la main du métis et le tire derrière lui. Arrivé au salon, il se poste devant Relena.

-« Je te le rachète, tu en veux combien ? »

Hilde ouvre des grands yeux, Relena regarde son amie choquée, avant de dire.

-« Il n'est pas à vendre. » Affirme la blonde sur la défensive et prête à l'attaque. On touchait à sa possession là, à son avoir.

-« Pourquoi ? » Interroge intransigeant Maxwell.

Heero se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il tire sur la main de Duo pour se libérer et retourner dans la chambre mais celui-ci tient bon. La princesse ne répond pas, elle regarde le natté et repasse à son amie, avant de revenir sur Maxwell, mais c'est à Hilde qu'elle s'adresse en tournant la tête à la dernière seconde.

-« Il me semblait bien que tu parlais bizarrement d'Heero depuis que je l'ai, que tu prends sa défense un peu trop facilement. Il n'est pas à vendre. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Redemande Duo.

-« Parce que je l'ai acheté, donc il m'appartient. » Lâche Relena comme si c'était une raison suffisante.

-« Tu ne l'apprécies pas, pourquoi veux-tu le garder ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » Supplie Hilde.

-« Non, Hildie, je ne le laisserai pas ici, pas avec ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux. »

-« Je croyais que tu l'avais repris en main. » Ironise Relena devant ce que vient de lui lancer Maxwell à la figure, à croire que c'est lui qui porte le pantalon au domicile de son amie

-« Je n'ai pas à le reprendre en main, c'est un être humain, qui est libre de ses faits et gestes. Ce n'est pas un chien, ni un objet et même si je l'ai créé et acheté, il s'appartient. » Affirme Hilde en se levant, elle ne laisserait pas insulté Duo aussi facilement.

Elle était fière de tout ce que le natté avait fait pour elle depuis qu'il avait découvert son revers de fortune. Elle savait qu'il lui montrait le chemin et la vérité dans les actions à mener.

-« J'en veux 20 000 000 crédits, sourit Relena. Ce qu'il m'a coûté et ce que j'ai dépensé pour faire sa garde-robe et l'entretenir. Tu le veux, Hilde, c'est ce que tu dois payer, il est au-dessus de tes moyens avec ton salaire de vendeuse dans une supérette 24h/24. » Nargue la blonde un sourire de plus en plus malsain sur son visage.

-« Tu les auras. » Affirme Duo. « Mais en attendant que j'aie l'argent, tu me donnes la clef de sa chambre, que tu ne l'abîmes pas plus, qu'il puisse dormir en paix. » Ordonne-t-il en tendant la main.

Relena regarde Heero dans le dos du natté. Celui-ci regarde le jeune homme devant lui avec une certaine affection dans le regard qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Elle sort la clef de la poche de sa robe en disant à Hilde un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le vice de forme d'Heero, j'espère pour toi que Duo n'a pas le même, sinon, tu vas encore te casser les dents en amour, Hilde. Tu as intérêt à réunir l'argent rapidement, parce que tout ce que je vais dépenser pour lui va s'additionner au prix. »

Duo prend la clef, mais avant de partir avec le métis vers l'étage, il dit à son amie.

-« Va, tu vas être en retard au travail, Hilde. Je suis désolé, de tout ça, mais je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir comme ça et qu'elle le traite comme un objet. »

-« Duo, tu viens de faire pareil. » S'indigne Hilde surtout de l'argument qu'il vient d'avancer.

-« Non, je n'ai pas fait pareil, j'emploie un langage qu'elle comprend, je me mets à son niveau. Files, il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes ton emploi, ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de livreur que je vais savoir nous faire vivre. » Insiste Maxwell.

Et il part avec Heero à sa suite. Arrivé à la chambre, il lui tend la clef et lui rend aussi son carnet de mots croisés.

-« Excuse-moi, de t'avoir traité comme ça. » Dit gêné le natté.

Heero l'interrompt :

_-« Duo, pourquoi ?… »_

_-« Heu ? je l'ai déjà dit à Hilde j'en ai assez de la voir te traiter… » Expose en fronçant les sourcils le châtain, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi il le questionnait sur ça._

_Heero secoue la tête. Il a un air triste et semble désolé._

_-« Tu n'arriveras jamais à avoir cette somme Duo… Ce que tu as dit m'a fait très plaisir, mais il faut être réaliste. En plus Relena l'a dit la somme augmentera de jour en jour… »_

_-« Hum, pas bête je vais lui demander qu'à partir de maintenant tous les frais qu'elle rajoutera soient justifiés facture à l'appui, cette salope serait capable d'en rajouter plus que de raison… » Réalise Duo en commençant à circuler dans la pièce. _

_Cette bonne femme, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, c'était plus fort que lui tout ce qu'elle faisait l'exaspérait au plus haut point. _

_-« Je n'en vaux pas la peine laisse tomber… » Murmure Heero en allant se coucher sur le lit._

_Il n'avait aucune valeur, sa vie n'en avait pas. A quoi bon s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il est ?_

_-« Bien sûr que si tu en vaux la peine ! J'ai réfléchi avant de lui dire ça je sais comment trouver cet argent, ça prendra du temps, mais j'y arriverai. » Affirme le natté en s'approchant du lit pour essayer de capter le regard de son ami qui est fuyant._

_Heero tourne la tête pour le regarder, il espère vraiment que Duo tiendra sa parole mais il essaie aussi de ne pas trop se faire d'illusions…_

_-« Bon je vais redescendre voir Miss Pas-aimable et lui dire de garder les factures de ce qu'elle te donne, histoire qu'elle ne m'arnaque pas plus que maintenant parce que huit millions en vêtements frais d'entretien… j'y crois pas trop. » Dit le châtain en se grattant le crâne avant repartir vers la porte._

_-« Hn… Tu reviendras me voir ? » Lui demande le métis pour se faire une idée. Et savoir si sa captivité sera égaillée par la présence même momentanée de son ami._

_-« Bien sûr Heero, peut être pas autant qu'avant mais je viendrai. » Le rassure l'américain._

_Il referme la porte derrière lui, descend et va voir Relena qui est dans son salon._

_-« Relena, dans les vingt millions tu comptais tout jusqu'à maintenant, n'est ce pas ? » Interroge le natté en se plantant devant la princesse._

_-« Oui… » Dit Relena ne voyant pas trop où cet imbécile d'américain voulait en venir…_

_-« Il a passé quinze jours chez Hilde, il faut soustraire cela à la somme totale. » Déclare le châtain._

_-« … Quoi ? »_

_-« Oui, quinze déjeuners, quinze dîners, quinze soupers, on lui a acheté un cahier de mots croisé pour l'occuper, je l'ai emmené au cinéma, j'y ai acheté des pop corn, plus des produits de bases : shampoing, dentifrice… sans compter la consommation d'eau, d'électricité, de lessive quand on faisait une machine… » Énumère Maxwell en additionnant sur ses doigts pour lui montrer de façon visuelle tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avec lui et qu'elle ne faisait jamais._

_-« C'est bon, dit Relena d'un ton sec, tu veux combien en moins ? »_

_-« Hum… deux milles crédits… »_

_-« Quoi ? Ca ne vaut pas ça ! » S'écrie Relena perdant toute contenance._

_-« Tu as bien réussi à dépenser huit millions en un mois à peine. » Nargue Maxwell, très fier de lui._

_Relena ne décolérait pas elle s'est laissée piégée par ce natté…_

_-« Admettons, mais je veux 19 998 000 crédits, sans bien sûr compter ce qui y sera rajouté… » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire vicieux._

_-« Ah oui Relena, j'aimerai qu'à partir de maintenant tu me gardes les factures de tout ce que tu dépenseras pour Heero et que tu me prouves les frais domestiques, il n'utilise pas 200L d'eau par jour non plus…. » Ironise le châtain au moment de partir._

_La princesse blanchit légèrement, ce serait dur pour elle de tricher…_

_-« Oui je ferais ça. » Dit-elle de très mauvaise grâce. _

Le natté semble très sérieux comme quand il a levé la main sur elle, c'est pourquoi elle n'insiste pas. De toute façon, il ne rassemblerait jamais cet argent ou alors en plusieurs années…Cela la remplie de joie, Heero serait à elle et rien qu'à ELLE.

A Suivre


	7. Petit à petit la fourmi grapille

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Petit à petit, la fourmi grappille**

**

* * *

**

_Après avoir quitté Relena, Duo a deux, trois démarches à faire, puis il rentre chez Hilde en fin de soirée, la jeune fille est déjà là._

_-« Duo ? Enfin ! Que faisais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »_

_-« Sorry Hildie ! » Dit-il en souriant légèrement. « Je suis passé à la pizzeria voir mon patron, pour le prévenir que je ne pourrais plus travailler tard le soir… »_

_-« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne-t-elle._

_Elle aurait plutôt cru qu'il allait travailler de plus en plus, elle se demandait déjà quand elle verrait encore le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas en se tournant les pouces qu'il récolterait une somme pareille. A moins qu'il ait proposé ça en l'air, alors elle était vraiment déçue par lui._

_Duo soupire doucement, il va bien falloir qu'il dise à Hilde comment il va trouver son argent…_

_-« Parce que de 21h à minuit/1h je serai dans un des grands casinos qui sont en centre ville pas loin de l'appartement. »_

_-« Quoi ? Tu comptes gagner 20 millions au casino ! » Ecarquille-t-elle des yeux de plus en plus étonnée._

_-« 19 998 000 crédits. » Rectifie Duo du plaisir dans les prunelles._

_-« ? »_

_-« J'ai obtenu de Relena qu'elle soustrait les frais qu'a occasionné Heero quand il était chez nous. » Explique Maxwell en gonflant le torse, très fier de lui._

_-« Hum… Cela revient au même Duo, c'est juste une question de chance ! Duo je ne voudrai pas te décevoir mais ça ne marchera pas… » Essaie de raisonner la brune. _

_Le monde du jeu ne lui était pas étranger, mais ça elle ne lui dirait pas._

_Duo s'attendait à cette réponse._

_-« Pas seulement, au poker il y a aussi la technique et le bluff… » Dit-il avec un sourire un peu plus large._

_-« Parce que tu sais jouer au poker ? »_

_-« G m'a appris, je suis ' prédisposé' selon lui…et je serais en effet plutôt bon. » Il affiche un immense sourire._

_-« Fais comme tu veux Duo mais sois prudent surtout, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal… »_

_En disant cela Hilde est très inquiète, le milieu du jeu n'est pas des plus recommandable on ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber…_

_Duo voit très bien que la brune se fait du souci… C'est pourquoi il la prend doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer._

_-« Hildie, tout se passera bien ne t'inquiète pas… » Dit-il en passant une main rassurante dans le dos de cette dernière._

_-« …Tu as combien à la base ? » S'inquiète-t-elle en mettant sa tête sur son épaule._

_-« Mes économies que j'ai faites en livrant des pizzas, mille quatre cent crédits… » Avoue un peu honteux Maxwell. _

_C'était une goutte d'eau par rapport à ce qu'il allait devoir gagner, mais c'était déjà un commencement et surtout il ne devait rien demander à Hilde._

_-« D'accord. » Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. « Fais attention à toi. » Finit-elle par dire, elle le savait buté il fallait qu'il fasse ses propres expériences. _

_-« Il faudrait que tu me donnes mes papiers, pour la tenue vestimentaire j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » _

_µµµ_

_C'est ainsi que presque tous les soirs Duo se rend à un ou plusieurs des quatre casinos qui se situent en ville. Duo n'est pas bête, il sait que s'il gagne trop il aura de gros problèmes, les propriétaires des casinos ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Dès le premier soir il sympathise avec un jeune croupier, Trowa, celui-ci l'appréciant beaucoup lui montre comment sortir du casino autrement que par la grande porte quand il gagne plus et qu'il puisse ainsi sortir sain et sauf sans se faire attraper et amoché par les gorilles du gérant._

_En effet, il est très doué au poker et gagne pas mal d'argent. A la fin de la première semaine il a gagné 1500 crédits. Le natté demande alors à Hilde d'ouvrir un compte en banque ce n'est pas prudent d'avoir autant d'argent liquide à la maison._

_En un petit mois, il a accumulé 201 120 crédits, une sacrée somme._

_Malgré tout le temps qu'il passe à travailler, soit à la pizzeria : il ne peut pas laisser tomber Howard, il a besoin de lui de temps en temps quand un livreur fait faux bond à la dernière minute, soit quand il sort au casino pour emmagasiner de l'argent pour racheter Heero. _

_Tout ce qu'il peut mettre de côté, il le met de côté, les intérêts sur le compte en banque l'aide également, même si ce n'est pas énorme. Il n'en oublie pas de rendre visite de temps en temps à son ami._

_Un après-midi qu'il a fini son service à la pizzeria, il passe voir Heero comme il le lui a promis. Le jeune homme, est plutôt amaigri… Duo lui demande ce qu'il a et il apprend que Relena ne le nourrit plus qu'avec des pâtes ou du pain et de l'eau, car sinon Heero coûterait « trop cher ». De plus la princesse ne fait plus laver son linge…_

_Cela met Duo dans une colère noire. Il n'en parle pas à Relena. Par contre, ce jeudi là, il arrive chez Relena avec…_

_-« MAXWELL ! Que fais-tu chez moi avec cette énorme corbeille et ces pizzas ! Ah ! C'est horrible cette odeur ! » Crie la princesse._

_-« Ne t'en fais pas je ne fais que passer… » Dit Duo avec un sourire narquois._

_Il gravit les escaliers et se dirige vers la chambre de Heero, il y est maintenant constamment enfermé, craignant des représailles de Relena… La jeune fille lui a dit savoir pour son homosexualité et ses sentiments pour Duo… Il préférait mettre de la distance entre eux, on ne sait jamais qu'elle cherche à se venger… _

_On frappe à sa porte._

_-« Heero ! C'est moi Duo ! »_

_Le Japonais ouvre la porte et voit apparaître derrière une grosse corbeille, Duo qui tient également trois pizzas et un livret de mots croisés…Il le laisse entrer et re-verrouille de suite la porte._

_-« Pouf ! Ca va 'ro ? » S'étonne Maxwell de le voir si estomaqué._

_-« Hn… Qu'est ce que ça fait là ? »_

_-« Hum ? Ah ! La corbeille c'est pour ton linge je le ramènerai chez Hilde pour faire une machine, vu que Melle Peacecraft refuse de le faire. Les pizzas, vu qu'on peut pas dire que tu manges bien, j'ai eu l'idée de les acheter, en plus j'ai pas encore mangé… Les mots croisés, la semaine dernière tu avais presque fini donc je t'en ai repris un niveau au-dessus…» Expose le natté en se rendant à la salle de bain pour y déposer la corbeille._

_Il revient déjà avec les pizzas et le livret._

_Heero ouvre de grands yeux. Duo a acheté ce carnet et ces pizzas pour lui ? Cela le touche énormément que l'Américain se préoccupe autant de lui… Il sourit légèrement._

_-« Arigato… »_

_-« De rien voyons ! Allez, si on mangeait ? » Propose Maxwell en s'asseyant sur le lit et en tapotant le place près de lui, les pizzas attendent déjà à côté de lui._

_Le métis vient le rejoindre, les deux garçons engloutissent leurs pizzas. Le natté reste une bonne heure avec Heero à parler de choses et d'autres. Puis vient l'heure de partir pour Duo, il demande à Heero son linge sale. Celui-ci s'empresse de le lui donner. Pas qu'il manque de vêtements mais la plupart sont d'une laideur…c'est à se demander comment on peut payer aussi cher pour des choses aussi laides._

_Duo repart, sa corbeille pleine à ras bord, non s'en lancer un « Au revoir Miss Peacecraft ! » Retentissant et on ne peut plus sarcastique._

_Cette semaine-ci Duo eu un petit incident de parcourt au casino … Il parie trop sur un coup où il n'a qu'un 'Full' et retombe à 184 540 crédits. Il se promet d'être plus prudent quitte à rester plus longtemps au casino._

_Il se décale, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir Heero ainsi. S'il avait été à la place du jeune homme, il serait déjà devenu fou, il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. Il décide de rester deux heures de plus que de coutume. Le natté se débrouille si bien qu'il réussit à accumuler plus de 400 000 crédits en plus sur son compte en banque._

_Mais le temps passant, Hilde remarque que Duo commence à manquer de sommeil. Le jeune homme a toujours été un gros dormeur et depuis des semaines, il ne dort plus que 5 heures à peine… Elle lui impose de passer moins de temps au casino les deux semaines qui suivent. Néanmoins Duo atteint ainsi son premier million avec une grande joie._

_Cela n'allait pas… Duo se rend bien compte que ce qu'il gagne est énorme, mais à ce rythme, Heero resterait encore des années sous le joug de Relena… Bien que contre, vu sa mauvaise expérience, il décide de prendre plus de risque mais en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à son million. Il repart avec quelques centaines de crédits et en veine arrive à 2 003 390 crédits._

_Plus détendu, le natté parie plus et joue beaucoup avec le bluff poussant à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir atteindre, et cela marche ! La preuve en est que trois semaines plus tard il a en tous 7 130 495 crédits._

_La semaine suivante, il a une chance terrible : les joueurs sur qui il tombe sont 'nuls' pour ainsi dire, ils montrent beaucoup trop leurs sentiments. Guidé par cela l'Américain leur extorque 4,5 millions de crédits, un record._

_Record, qui allait être battu. Les premiers jours tout se passe bien, il gagne la même chose qu'habituellement. Mais le 5eme soir il tombe sur un joueur de passage qui a un excellent niveau. Il a enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Tous deux ont beaucoup gagné._

_Depuis le début de soirée une jeune femme tourne autour de Duo l'énervant prodigieusement. Il joue, il n'en a rien à faire de cette midinette ! En plus c'est un gros coup. Duo a changé deux cartes, son adversaire une seule. L'enchère monte, ils en sont à 3000 crédits._

_La jeune femme colle Duo de trop prêt celui ci commence à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Pendant les cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Duo la remet en place l'autre continue à relancer Duo ne fait pas attention à la somme. Quand il en a finit, il blanchit soudainement. Le pot est de 10 millions de crédits… Il a cet argent, mais s'il perd…_

_Ce n'est pas désespéré, il a une quinte flush au neuf… Mais l'autre peut avoir au-dessus…Duo passe à l'abattage. Pour découvrir que le joueur a… un carré d'as ! Il vient de gagner 10 millions ! Duo en saute de joie mais se reprend vite, les yeux brillants encore de joie il court jusque chez Hilde. Il n'est que 23h Hilde ne doit pas être encore couchée._

_-« Hildie ! Ca y est ! J'AI MES 20 MILLIONS ! »_

_-« Quoi ! Oh Duo tu m'as fait peur… Tu as tes 20 millions ? »_

_-« Oui ! C'est super non ? »_

_Elle aurait aimé lui dire oui, mais connaissant les sentiments de Heero pour son Duo elle a peur… Car maintenant **il **va être là avec eux tous les jours… Elle a peur de perdre Duo, elle l'aime réellement…Hilde trouve néanmoins la force de sourire._

_-« C'est super Duo tu pourras aller régler Relena demain… »_

-« Pourquoi demain, Hildie il n'est que 23 heures, on peut y aller maintenant. » S'impatiente le natté en tirant sur la main de son amie pour la faire se lever du fauteuil dans lequel elle reste assise.

-« Duo ! Le reste de ton argent est sur ton compte bancaire. Il faut attendre que la banque ouvre. » Rappelle la brune en souriant devant la tête que fait le jeune homme.

-« Ah ouais, c'est vrai je suis tellement content. » Clame Duo en lâchant la main de la jeune femme et en venant s'affaler dans le divan près d'elle.

-« Tu n'iras plus ? » Demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui pendant tout ce temps. Elle s'étonnait parfois qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, qu'on ne l'ait pas agressé quand il sortait du casino.

-« Non, je vais me faire oublier surtout, je crois vraiment que ça commençait à devenir dangereux. Je vais reprendre une petite vie de livreur incognito. » Répond Maxwell en se remettant debout.

Il danse dans l'appartement autour du fauteuil d'Hilde, il n'arrive pas à se calmer.

-« Tu te rends compte, il va sortir de sa prison, tu ne l'as pas vu ces derniers temps, il est devenu tout maigre, Relena ne le nourrissait presque plus, il n'est plus tout bronzé, il a trop peur de sortir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Hilde, viens avec moi, allons lui dire, s'il te plaît. » Insiste le châtain en se plantant devant son amie.

-« Duo ! Tu vas aller lui dire, et puis il va devoir rester encore une nuit. Tu es devenu bien égoïste tout d'un coup. » S'indigne la brune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui sourit tendrement et revient s'asseoir une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle.

-« Merci, j'en ferais des bêtises sans toi. »

-« Pas tellement que ça, je trouve ça vraiment adorable ce que tu as fait pour Heero. Un ami comme toi, c'est vraiment quelque chose de bien dans une vie. » Déclare-t-elle en mettant sa main sur la cuisse du natté.

-« Hilde, tu vas me faire rougir. »

-« Mais je le pense, si tu savais combien je t'apprécie, tous les jours, je suis époustouflée par ta gentillesse, ta générosité. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te rendre tout ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie. » Expose fébrilement Hilde. Elle devait se jeter à l'eau maintenant, demain il sera peut-être trop tard.

-« Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, tu ne m'as jamais traité comme un objet, ni comme si je t'appartenais, tu me laisses le droit de vivre et pour ça je t'en remercie aussi. » Répond Duo en prenant Hilde dans ses bras.

La jeune femme ne se sent plus de joie, (1) il ne l'a jamais fait si tendrement, sans devoir la réconforter. C'est vrai qu'il lui prend bien la main de temps en temps quand ils se promènent, mais il ne l'a jamais serré comme ça le peu de fois où il l'a prise dans ses bras.

Hilde relève la tête et elle tente le tout pour le tout. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux surpris par ce baiser qui voudrait se faire plus entreprenant. Duo se recule.

-« Hilde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? Je t'aime Duo, tous les jours un peu plus. » Avoue-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de Duo, ne voulant pas le lâcher. « Ouvre ton cœur, tu verras que tu m'aimes aussi. »

-« Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Hilde, mais je ne t'aime pas. » Assure Maxwell en mettant ses mains sur les poignets dans son dos pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as déjà aimé ? » Interroge-t-elle en relevant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

-« Hilde je me sens bien avec toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de plus que ce que j'ai. » Certifie-t-il en tentant toujours de lui faire lâcher prise, il pourrait forcer, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal surtout.

-« Tu as envie de plus avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Serais-tu prêt à retourner dans les casinos si j'avais besoin d'argent ? » Questionne Hilde en le lâchant et en s'éloignant un rien de lui.

Duo se taît , il n'a pas vraiment de réponses à donner, il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à son amie. Pourquoi elle semble plus froide maintenant, alors il préfère continuer à se taire.

Hilde finit par s'impatienter et lui demander plus sèchement.

-« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ! Je n'en sais rien. » Avoue-t-il en secouant la tête. Vraiment il ne savait pas, s'il le ferait.

-« Duo, j'ai besoin de l'argent que tu as gagné, me le donnes-tu ? Heero ne le sait pas, tu peux recommencer à économiser pour lui. » Propose-t-elle en dernier recours.

-« Hilde ! »

Duo reste les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur lui fait mal là, il est déçu.

-« Si je rembourse les 12 000 000 crédits que j'ai dépensé pour toi, mon père, me redonne de quoi vivre, je ne dois plus faire ce travail minable. » Expose-t-elle finalement sans oser croiser le regard du natté.

Duo recule le plus loin possible de la jeune femme, il se demande s'il la connaît encore.

-« Tu veux que je rachète ma liberté, tu n'es pas différente de Relena, je me suis trompé, tu es même pire qu'elle. Tu as joué un jeu tout ce temps avec moi. »

Hilde s'effondre en pleurs, les mains sur le visage. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, qu'elle vient peut-être de perdre toutes ses chances avec son ami.

-« Je suis désolée Duo, mais j'ai tellement espéré que tu m'aimes du même amour que moi je t'aime. »

Le natté se rapproche de la jeune femme.

-« Hilde, tu veux vraiment cet argent ? » Interroge-t-il pour se faire une idée définitive sur la jeune femme et savoir s'il s'était trompé depuis tout ce temps.

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) elle ouvre un large bec et laisse tomber sa proie, heu ! Je crois que je me trompe de fable là. lol


	8. A deux sur un os

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**A deux sur un os**

**

* * *

**

Duo n'en revenait toujours pas de la question qu'Hilde venait de lui poser. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment son argent ? Il attendait anxieux la réponse de son amie, du moins il espérait pouvoir toujours la considérer comme tel.

-« Je ne sais pas Duo, mais tu as l'air de prendre tous les risques pour Heero, sans que cela ne te gêne. Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus important pour toi. Si on était tous les deux dans un immeuble en feu, lequel de nous deux tu sauverais. » Répond la brune d'une voix malheureuse.

Elle se posait vraiment la question et elle avait peur de la réponse, de savoir que son amour ne serait pas partagé une fois de plus.

-« Hilde, je t'aiderai à retrouver ce que tu as perdu à cause de moi, pas de la même façon, si tu n'aimes pas travailler, on travaillera Heero et moi pour t'entretenir. Howard, à la pizzeria voudrait s'agrandir, il aura du travail pour nous deux chez lui. » Propose Maxwell un peu soulagé d'avoir une solution et de ne pas devoir commencer à se méfier de la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas un problème d'argent Duo ! » S'exclame Hilde.

-« Il est où le problème alors ? Heero est mon ami, comme un frère pour moi, c'est le premier humain que j'ai découvert en sortant de mon incubateur, il est comme moi. » Affirme le natté de plus en plus perdu.

La jeune femme regarde désespérément Duo, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, ce n'était pas à elle de le jeter dans les bras de son rival. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime, elle allait bien trouver une solution, ce n'est pas en réagissant comme Relena qu'elle allait réussir à l'attirer à elle.

-« Tout dans mon ancienne vie ne m'est pas indispensable, mais il y a des choses qui me manquent c'est vrai. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait une scène. C'est la fatigue sûrement. » Achève la brune en soupirant légèrement.

-« Va te coucher alors, je ne pourrais pas, je suis trop excité. » Rétorque le natté en reprenant sa marche dans le salon.

-« Tu veux que je te fasse un lait chaud avec une pointe de cannelle ? » Questionne Hilde en se mettant debout.

-« Je vais me le faire, va dormir. » Répond Duo en la poussant légèrement vers sa chambre.

Hilde hésite encore un peu, elle ne veut pas que Duo reste sur cette impression qu'il s'est fait berner. _D'un autre côté, elle pense en avoir fait assez pour ce soir là, elle se rattrapera le lendemain. En plus elle est réellement fatiguée, attendre Duo tous les soirs est épuisant, même si elle est couchée dans son lit, elle n'arrive à s'endormir que quand la porte de l'appartement se referme sur le jeune homme._

_Duo va à la cuisine et fait chauffer du lait. Il est un peu refroidi par l'attitude de Hilde, il ne reconnaît pas la jeune femme qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer…Et nouvel élément : elle l'aime… D'accord dès le départ J et G leur ont expliqué qu'elles attendaient d'eux avant tout un homme qu'elles aimeraient et qu'eux les aiment en retour… Mais entre se l'entendre dire et le réaliser… Bon sang ! Il a toujours pensé que ce qui les unit avec Hilde est de l'amitié, rien de plus… Et il se retrouve avec cet amour qu'il ne peut pas lui rendre sur les bras…_

_Son lait frémit, n'aimant pas les boissons trop chaudes il arrête le gaz et verse le tout dans une tasse. Enfin tout ira mieux le lendemain, il ira à la banque puis ira chercher Heero, en balançant l'argent à la tête de cette mégère qu'est Relena…_

_µµµ_

_Le lendemain matin à 6h, Duo est douché, prêt à partir à la banque. Celle-ci n'ouvrant qu'à 9h, il lui reste 3 heures à attendre. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, déjà à cause de l'excitation, il a vraiment hâte que Heero soit débarrassé de Relena, et qu'il reprenne des couleurs et du poids parce que une ou deux pizzas sur le pouce ce n'est pas une solution mais aussi car il s'était fait du souci à propos de sa relation avec Hilde._

_A 8h45, il part à la banque. En dix minutes il y est. Il transporte l'argent qu'il a gagné cette nuit dans une mallette. Il fait mettre une bonne partie sur son compte en banque et ne garde avec lui qu'une somme de dix milles crédits qu'il glisse dans son portefeuille. Vu comme Heero a maigri, à part sa douche quotidienne, il n'aura aucun supplément à payer. Après avoir fait cette démarche, il demande au guichetier de lui faire un chèque certifié conforme d'une valeur de 19 998 000 crédits au nom de Relena Peacecraft qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui puisse le toucher, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver en chemin._

_Le natté part ensuite en direction du manoir de Relena, il n'est qu'à cinq minutes de chez Hilde, car bien qu'elle n'ait qu'un 3 pièces, celui-ci est situé dans les beaux quartiers._

_Il s'y dirige, et sonne. Une domestique lui ouvre._

_-« J'aimerais voir Melle Peacecraft immédiatement. » Dit-il l'air sérieux._

_-« Mais… Elle ne se lève jamais avant midi voyons ! »_

_-« Et bien aujourd'hui sera une exception ! Dites-lui que c'est urgent et que Duo Maxwell vient la voir à propos des 20 millions, elle comprendra. » Exige Maxwell en rentrant de force dans le hall._

_Duo n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, la bonne décide donc d'obéir quitte à subir les foudres de sa patronne qui n'est pas quelqu'un de facile. Le natté se rend dans le salon, il ira voir Heero une fois cette affaire réglée une fois pour toute._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard c'est une Relena en furie qui débarque dans le salon._

_-« Non mais ça ne va pas, me faire lever à cette heure ! »_

_Duo lui met le chèque sous le nez._

_-« J'ai ton argent, c'est bien ce que je te dois. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire goguenard._

_La blonde le regarde, croyant qu'il plaisante. Mais Duo est, on ne peut plus sérieux. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il rassemble tout cet argent en aussi peu de temps !_

_-« Heu je… »_

_Elle en perd ses mots._

_-« Allons, allons, Miss Relena, j'ai mis quatorze semaines, donc à peu près cent douches et cent repas, pas la peine de nier, je sais très bien que tu ne le nourrissais presque plus… »_

_La princesse se reprend un peu :_

_-« Et sa lessive ? Et ses vêtements ? L'électricité ? Il ne fait pas que manger et se laver tout de même ! »_

_Maxwell lui lance un regard noir._

_-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Une petite somme pour l'électricité passe encore, les vêtements sont compris dans le lot de base, et la lessive c'est moi qui l'ai faite vu que **toi** tu ne la faisais pas faire ! » Gronde-t-il de plus en plus écœuré par l'attitude de la blonde. _

_Relena n'insiste pas après tout elle a déjà une marge importante… Elle sort gagnante dans cette affaire, Hilde par contre…_

_-« 7 000 crédits en plus de ce que tu me dois. »_

_Duo ouvre de grands yeux il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle cède facilement… Enfin après tout elle doit y trouver son compte cette greluche…_

_Il ouvre son portefeuille et retire quatorze billets de 500 qu'il lui tend en même temps que le chèque._

_-« Tiens, je vais chercher Heero… »_

_-« Oui, oui, débarrasse-m'en le plus vite possible… » Lâche la blonde d'une geste de la main distrait._

_Duo monte l'escalier quatre à quatre et frappe à la porte d'Heero_

_-« Heero, c'est Duo ! __Tu es réveillé ? »_

_La porte s'ouvre._

_-« Baka, avec le vacarme que tu fais n'importe qui serait réveillé. »_

_-« Euh ? Ah oui… »_

_-« Hn. Qu'est ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ? » Questionne-t-il sèchement. Relena allait être de mauvaise humeur s'il l'avait réveillé, elle ne lui donnerait peut-être pas à manger pour le punir._

_-« J'ai enfin rassemblé l'argent nécessaire pour que tu puisses venir avec moi… » Avoue Duo en se retenant de sauter de joie autour du brun._

_Le visage de Heero se referme un peu…Il a hâte de quitter la maison de Relena mais parallèlement, il appréhende le fait d'appartenir à Duo…Comment celui-ci va-t-il le traiter ?_

_-« Ca va 'ro ? » S'inquiète Maxwell en lui relevant doucement le menton._

_-« Hn. »_

_-« Ca n'a pas l'air… »_

_Devant la non-réponse de Heero, le natté s'inquiète un peu plus encore…Mais n'insiste pas trop._

_-« Tu sais, tu es mon ami, si ça ne va pas tu peux m'en parler. » Mais ne voyant toujours pas de réaction, il reprend. « Bon tu viens, on va prendre toutes tes affaires ! »_

_-« Hn. Ca ne rajoute rien au… prix… » Questionne le brun, parce qu'en plus la plus part des choses qu'il avait, il n'en voulait pas._

_-« Non c'est compris dedans. » Rétorque Maxwell en se dirigeant vers le penderie._

_Heero commence vraiment à se sentir mal. Duo le considère comme un ami… Il avait espéré que… qu'il y avait peut être plus, mais non là…Heero se fait l'effet d'un produit de luxe de téléachat vendu avec une multitude d'accessoires… Il aide néanmoins Duo à remballer ses affaires… Pour s'apercevoir qu'à pied ils ne pourront jamais tout rapporter chez Hilde…_

_-« Heu… On est pas sortis 'ro… » Constate le natté en déposant un énième sac poubelle rempli de vêtements dans le hall._

_Pagan qui appréciait Heero avait eu pitié des jeunes gens et proposa de tout transporter avec la limousine une fois Relena recouchée. Quelque part il admirait le brun qui ne s'était jamais rebellé devant le traitement que lui avait infligé sa maîtresse._

_Une fois chez Hilde, il faut encore monter tous les sacs à l'étage, ce qui leur prend encore pas mal d'énergie et de temps._

_-« Pfiou ! Marre de toutes ces fringues ! » Peste Duo en déposant un sac qui se vide de son contenu sur le sol de sa chambre._

_-« Hn. »_

_-« Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux Heero tu sais… » Propose le natté en voyant que son ami reste les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce, alors que lui s'est laissé tombé sur son lit et qu'il regarde le tas de sacs et de vêtements qui encombrent la moitié de la pièce._

_-« Hn… »_

_-« Au fait dans tous ces vêtements, il y en a que tu ne mets pas ? » Interroge Duo, parce qu'ils avaient déjà eu difficile de mettre les vêtements d'Heero quand il leur a rendu visite, mais s'il habite à demeure, ça va poser encore plus de problèmes._

_-« Hn. Oui pas mal. » Admet le brun en venant s'asseoir sur le sol devant Duo, il n'y a plus tellement de place sur le lit pour qu'il vienne l'y rejoindre._

_-« Ca te dérangerait qu'on les vende histoire de récupérer un peu d'argent ? » Interroge Maxwell. Parce que bon, c'était l'avoir de son ami, ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ce qu'il voulait garder et de ce qu'il voulait se débarrasser, encore moins de la manière._

_Heero le regarde légèrement inquiet, Duo veut récupérer de l'argent ? Mais il ne pourra jamais le rembourser entièrement…_

_-« Qu'est ce que je te dois ? » Finit-il par lui demander afin d'être fixé, et d'avoir un plan d'action à lui proposer. Il ne se sentait pas plus libre que chez Relena, il se sentait même plus mal parce qu'il avait de l'estime pour le natté._

_-« Quoi ? » Maxwell écarquille les yeux. Mais de quoi lui parlait-il là ? Il ne lui devait rien du tout._

_Après toute cette tension des dernières semaines et les efforts physiques qu'il venait de faire, Duo avait l'impression que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à suivre ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. _

_Heero soupire silencieusement, se rendant bien compte qu'il devrait exposer le fond de sa pensée._

_-« Je n'ai rien. Je ne pourrais pas te rendre tes vingt millions. Je n'ai que mon corps… » Lâche le brun d'une petite voix, en plus ça ne l'aurait pas trop gêné, en donnant son corps au-moins il se sentirait moins redevable, il aurait l'impression que Duo l'aime un peu, s'il accepte c'est qu'il a plus que de l'amitié pour lui._

_-« Quoi ! » S'indigne Duo les yeux écarquillés devant ce que vient de lui sortir son ami d'un air très sérieux._

_Mais pour qui il le prenait, il se sentait insulté, c'était comme s'il le traitait de Relena._

_-« Tu m'as acheté, je suis à toi, tu sais Relena ne m'a jamais touché si c'est ça qui… » S'explique le métis croyant qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair._

_-« Non mais ça va pas ? » Vocifère Maxwell rouge de colère._

_-« Je… »_

_-« Tais-toi ! » Coupe le natté. « Tu crois que ça me fait quoi que tu me proposes ça ? Que je te… viole… Tu m'en crois capable franchement ? Tu es un ami Heero, si j'exigeais cela de toi je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Relena ! Quand je rends un service à un ami je n'attends rien de sa part, un merci à la rigueur… » Argumente-t-il toujours aussi en colère._

_-« Houlà ! Pourquoi criez-vous tous les deux ? » Demande Hilde en arrivant dans la chambre du natté en pyjama, elle se levait à peine._

_-« Pour rien. »_

_Duo dit cela d'un ton plutôt cassant, il a été blessé par la proposition d'Heero, et ne sait pas quoi faire vis à vis d'Hilde…_

_-« Je sors, je vais travailler à la pizzeria. » Lâche Maxwell avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il claque derrière lui. Laissant les deux jeunes gens surpris par sa réaction plutôt violente._

_Hilde commence alors a bien se réveiller, et réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer : Duo et Heero viennent de se disputer ! Cela lui laisse une chance si Heero est évincé._

Hilde regarde le métis, il est vraiment maigre, et mal dans sa peau.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu, Heero ? » Interroge-t-elle faussement compatissante. Plus elle aurait des informations mieux ce seraient pour elle.

-« Rien, je lui demandais ce que je vous devais, il s'est énervé. » Avoue le brun en haussant les épaules. Il ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème.

-« Tu ne me dois rien, il a trouvé l'argent seul, en plus de son travail à la pizzeria. » Répond la brune. Autant que les choses soient claires directement.

-« Hn »

-« Range un peu la chambre, parce que sinon, il ne saura pas dormir ce soir avec tout ça sur le lit, il n'a déjà pas dormi de la nuit, et presque pas dormi en quatorze semaines. » Précise Hilde en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la journée.

Elle se sent assez fière d'elle, car plus elle parlait, plus elle sentait que Yuy devenait mal à l'aise. Qu'il se sentait encore plus redevable vis-à-vis du jeune homme natté. Plus il serait mal à l'aise, plus il serait tendu, plus il y aurait de la distance qui se mettrait entre eux et plus facile elle aurait pour s'approcher de son Duo.

Heero regarde le désordre dans la chambre de son ami. Il y a des vêtements partout. Après avoir soupiré, il se met au travail. Dans un coin de la chambre, il met les habits qu'il sait qu'il ne mettra jamais, parce qu'ils ne sont pas à son goût, qu'ils sont trop habillés. Il garde quand même un costume ou deux, on ne sait jamais qu'il doive aller manger dans un endroit chic, quoi que si Duo le traite comme Relena, les derniers temps, elle ne l'emmenait plus avec elle, comme si elle avait honte.

Une boule vient se faire dans le cœur du métis, il a vraiment peur que pour finir Duo ne le traite comme Relena, il n'avait jamais vu son ami fâché, alors que la blonde lui criait continuellement dessus. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite de lui, et là Duo n'est pas satisfait de son comportement. Ca doit sûrement venir de lui, il ne sait pas répondre aux aspirations des gens autour de lui, même Hilde est plus distante que quand il est venu la dernière fois.

µµµ

Quand Duo revient du travail, Heero a trié tous les vêtements, la chambre est nette.

-« Heero ! Tu es là ? » Interroge le natté en ouvrant la porte.

-« Hn » Répond celui-ci de la chambre.

-« Tu as mangé ? Sûrement pas, je t'ai ramené une pizza. » Précise-t-il en la déposant sur la table de la cuisine.

Comme le métis ne sort pas de la chambre, Duo vient à lui, il a le sourire aux lèvres devant l'état de la chambre.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » Demande Maxwell en montrant un tas de vêtements pliés à côté de la commode.

-« Ce que je ne mets pas, que tu peux revendre pour récupérer de l'argent. »

Le ton du Japonais est froid et sec

-« Je ne sais pas encore comment on va les vendre, viens manger. » Dit le natté d'une voix chaleureuse en sortant de la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Heero le suit et s'assied à la table. Il attend sans bouger d'un centimètre.

-« Sers-toi, c'est pour toi, j'ai mangé. Demain, on va tous les deux à la pizzeria, Howard veut s'agrandir. Tu préfères livrer ou travailler en cuisine ? » Commence à expliquer le châtain quand Heero prend enfin un morceau de pizza dans la boite.

Yuy continue à mastiquer sa part lentement.

-« Où as-tu trouvé l'argent ? » Finit-il par demander quand il a avalé.

-« J'ai joué au casino, j'ai risqué toutes mes économies, j'ai eu de la chance aussi. » Sourit fièrement Duo.

-« Hn »

-« Alors cuisine ou livraison ? » Questionne à nouveau Maxwell, ne voyant pas son ami lui donner une réponse. Il trouvait son comportement un rien bizarre depuis qu'il était rentré.

-« Ce qui te rapporte le plus ! » Lâche platement le brun en regardant droit devant lui.

Duo se lève d'un bond et va dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Quand Hilde rentre après sa journée de travail, elle trouve Heero, seul et silencieux dans le salon. Il est dans le divan en train de faire un de ses mots croisés. Quand Duo est là, la radio fonctionne toujours ou un cd passe sur la platine.

-« Duo n'est pas rentré ? » Demande-t-elle étonnée qu'il puisse rester dehors aussi longtemps, elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, il ne reste jamais longtemps fâché.

-« Dans sa chambre. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » Questionne Heero en se levant. Il en avait un peu marre de rester sans rien faire.

-« Tu peux mettre la table, je vais faire le repas. »

Yuy s'exécute trop heureux d'occuper ses mains. Quand le repas est prêt, Hilde se rend dans la chambre du natté et elle en ressortant presque aussi tôt sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se rend à la table pour en ôter l'assiette de Duo.

-« Il dort ! » Explique Hilde.

-« Hn »

Le repas commence dans le silence.

-« Tu n'as pas réussi à mettre tous les vêtements dans les armoires ? » Interroge Hilde après cinq minutes de silence qu'elle trouvait trop pesant à la longue.

-« Je ne les porte pas, Duo veut les revendre. » Répond poliment Yuy.

-« Je lui donnerai l'adresse d'un magasin qui fait la revente par dépôt. »

-« Hn, je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demande le brun quand il a fini de manger et qu'il a déposé ses couverts dans l'assiette.

-« Non, tu devras demander à Duo, ce qu'il veut faire de toi, tu lui appartiens. » Rappelle Hilde.

Elle voit tiquer Heero, c'est léger, mais elle a bien analysé la situation. Le métis ne supporte pas l'idée d'appartenir à Duo, de lui être redevable, vu la relation qu'il avait avec Relena, en tapant sur ce clou, le jeune homme finira peut-être par détester autant Duo, qu'il détestait Relena.

-« Pourtant quand je suis venu l'autre fois ! »

-« Tu étais notre invité ! Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Une ombre passe dans le regard de Yuy. Hilde a mal au cœur, elle soupire et se lève, laissant Heero amorphe à table. Quand tout est rangé, le métis n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, c'est à peine si elle le voit respirer. C'est vrai qu'elle aime Duo, qu'elle aimerait avoir ses chances avec lui, mais là, elle ne se reconnaît plus. Hilde rentre dans la cuisine, prépare deux cacaos chauds. Elle dépose une tasse devant le brun.

-« Bois ! Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-elle d'autorité.

Un peu de vie revient dans le regard bleu.

-« J'aime Duo, j'aime Duo sûrement aussi fort que toi. Ne le nies pas, même Relena s'en est rendu compte. » Affirme-t-elle en se retenant de le pointer du doigt.

-« Je ne nie pas. »

-« Duo n'est pas ton maître, il a fait ça par acte d'amitié pur. S'il a des sentiments autre que de l'amitié pour toi, je n'en sais rien. Duo a le cœur sur la main, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait pour m'aider, sans rien vouloir en échange. Il a fait ça par amitié pour moi aussi. Je sais que c'est ce sentiment qu'il a pour moi. Ce que j'ai dit tantôt, c'est pour me donner de l'avance sur toi. Nous sommes tous les deux à la recherche de son cœur, qu'il nous aime autrement que d'amitié. Je pensais que si tu commençais à le détester, j'y arriverais plus facilement. Mais je ne peux pas jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Sinon, c'est moi que je vais détester. Quand on se déteste, on ne peut plus aimer. »

Heero regarde Hilde dans les yeux tout en buvant son cacao.

-« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? » Interroge suspicieusement Heero.

Pourquoi après avoir voulu l'éliminer, elle lui donnait des éléments qu'il pourrait utiliser pour toucher plus facilement le cœur du natté.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Pourquoi Duo s'est-il énervé contre toi ? Mais deux fois en une journée, même si Duo démarre au quart de tour, qu'il est fatigué, c'est beaucoup. Le problème ne doit pas venir de lui, mais de toi, de ton attitude. Même si ton attitude me donne une chance supplémentaire, tu lui fais du mal et ça je ne peux pas l'admettre, pas avec ce qu'il a fait pour ton bien, je ne peux pas te laisser le détruire à petit feu. J'aime le jeune homme qu'il est, pas ce que tu en ferais, en te laissant lui faire du mal par ton attitude. » Rétorque agressivement Hilde pour bien lui prouver qu'elle le défendrait toujours, et qu'elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un lui faire du mal, elle avait déjà pris la défense de Duo face à Relena, il s'en rappelait.

-« Qui te dit qu'il n'était pas allé dormir ? » Dit Heero un rien sur la défensive, il se sentait coupable rien qu'avec les paroles de la brune et de nouveau très mal dans sa peau.

-« Tu me l'aurais dit et tu n'aurais pas mis sa place pour manger. Il est parti s'isoler, comme il est parti travailler plus tôt. » Affirme la jeune femme en secouant la tête, preuve qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Yuy se sent confus, Hilde aime Duo au point de le perdre. Son attitude a vraiment été dégoûtante, il s'en rend compte, il voit le mal qu'il a fait au natté en le traitant de calculateur.

-« N'empêche Heero que je ne rends pas les armes. Si je peux le faire m'aimer, je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer de notre vie » dit Hilde en se levant pour partir vers sa chambre.

A suivre…


	9. Pas facile la vie à trois

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Pas facile la vie à trois**

**

* * *

**

Après la discussion qu'il a eue avec Hilde, Heero rapporte les deux tasses dans la cuisine, il les met dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de se rendre à la chambre de Duo. Il ouvre la porte doucement et le regarde dormir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Du bruit dans le couloir attire son attention, il ressort la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Hilde qui sort de sa chambre en tenue de soirée.

-« Relena veut me parler, s'il se réveille fais lui à manger. » Ordonne la brune en passant à côté de lui.

-« Hn »

-« Heero, Duo a pensé à récupérer tes papiers d'identité ? » Interroge Hilde alors qu'elle a la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir de l'appartement.

-« Je ne crois pas. »

-« Je vais lui demander, tu en auras besoin pour travailler, il t'a déjà trouvé une place chez Howard, je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit. » Précise la brune en ouvrant la porte.

-« Si, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé s'isoler. » Avoue honteux le métis.

Hilde revient dans l'appartement et vient tirer le brun par le bras pour l'éloigner de la porte, arrivée au salon, elle attend silencieusement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Heero se sent de plus en plus mal devant le regard inquisiteur de la brune, il finit par lui dire en regardant ses pieds, il se doutait qu'elle ne le lâcherait que quand il aurait parlé.

-« Je lui ai reproché de vouloir me faire travailler pour empocher mon salaire. »

Hilde secoue la tête et s'en va, laissant Heero dans le salon avec sa culpabilité. _Celui-ci décide de s'asseoir et d'attendre le réveil de Duo. Le natté a fait tout pour lui et il a trouvé le moyen de le blesser… Il reste comme ça sur le canapé à ressasser tout cela pendant une bonne heure. _

_C'est alors qu'il entend du bruit dans la chambre juste à côté, Duo doit être réveillé._

_Heero se lève immédiatement, et va à sa rencontre._

_-« Duo »_

_-« Hum ? Ah c'est toi Heero. Où est Hilde ? » Questionne le natté, il n'était pas encore bien réveillé et en avait presque oublié la présence du métis chez eux._

_-« Partie passer la soirée avec Relena. »_

_-« D'accord… »_

_Le natté se dirige vers la cuisine en disant pour lui-même :_

_-« C'est fou ce que j'ai faim… »_

_Le Japonais se souvient des paroles de Hilde le précède à la cuisine et commence à sortir le couvert et la part de Duo sous les yeux de celui-ci._

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demande-t-il éberlué._

_-« Hilde m'a demandé de te préparer à manger quand tu serais réveillé… » Explique le brun, heureux d'avoir un moyen de montrer sa reconnaissance également._

_-« Merci, mais je peux le faire moi-même. » Rétorque Maxwell d'un ton légèrement froid._

_Heero s'arrête dans ses mouvements et baisse la tête._

_-« Duo je… je te demande pardon pour aujourd'hui…je n'aurais pas dû être comme ça avec toi… je… » Bafouille-t-il à la recherche des mots pour faire passer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait mal agi et surtout de façon impulsive. _

_Duo soupire imperceptiblement._

_-« C'est bon Heero je te pardonne, détends-toi… Mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal ton comportement… »_

_Loin de soulager le jeune homme, la deuxième phrase le culpabilise un peu plus, il se met à regarder ses pieds et devenir de plus en plus renfermé. _

_Le voyant de plus en plus mal Duo s'avance vers lui et lui met une main sur l'épaule pour l'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité._

_-« Calme-toi et assieds-toi, je vais me faire réchauffer mon repas. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle un peu, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Heero acquiesce._

_-« Je commence ? » S'informe le natté quand il a presque fini de manger. Le brun restait là en regardant ses mains et attendant la suite des évènements._

_-« Hn »_

_-« J'aimerai te poser une question, pourquoi tu as cru que tu me devais de l'argent… ? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me rembourses… » Débute le châtain, mais il se fait couper directement par le brun._

_-« Tu voulais revendre mes vêtements et me faire travailler. »_

_Duo soupire. Cela le gêne mais il va devoir lui expliquer la situation avec Hilde._

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses. Le problème c'est que… » Duo se gratte la tête à la recherche des mots, il ne veut pas charger son amie, mais il faut bien qu'il lui explique. « Enfin, Hilde n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je te sorte des griffes de Relena… »_

_-« Hum ? » Heero écarquille les yeux surpris. A croire qu'il y avait un autre problème que sa présence ici._

_-« Je… Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait… Et qu'elle était jalouse de toi, enfin de ce que je faisais pour toi. Que je ne ferai pas pour elle ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Et pour finir, je lui ai proposé de ne plus travailler. Mais pour ça il faut que toi tu travailles Heero, on ne tiendra pas à trois avec mon seul salaire de livreur… » Explique précipitamment Maxwell pour que tout ça soit derrière lui. Il se triturait les mains tellement ça le gênait de devoir avouer ce genre de choses surtout qu'il n'aimait pas déblatérer sur les gens derrière leur dos._

_-« Elle en avait assez de travailler ? » S'étonne le brun. _

_Lui aimerait pouvoir connaître ça justement, depuis qu'il avait été créé, il n'avait pas pu sortir du palais de Relena, il avait envie de connaître un peu le monde, de voir d'autres choses que quatre murs, de se sentir utile et pas un objet qu'on dirige continuellement._

_-« Quelque chose comme ça… » Admet Duo très mal à l'aise par le comportement de son amie._

_Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Heero que la jeune fille aurait voulu utiliser l'argent que lui avait gagné pour récupérer ses privilèges… Le Japonais n'avait pas besoin de ça…_

_-« Cuisine. » Lâche ce dernier alors que le natté se perdait dans ses pensées._

_-« ? »_

_-« Si c'est possible je travaillerai en cuisine… » Dit plus clairement le brun._

_Duo sourit franchement. Cela s'était réglé assez rapidement finalement…_

_µµµ_

_Un mois plus tard…_

_Duo est quelque peu fatigué. La tension entre Heero et Hilde est palpable. Ils ont déclenché une sorte de guerre froide, s'ignorant prodigieusement, et ne se parlant presque pas et de façon détaché quand ils sont forcés de communiquer._

_Les jeunes gens ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus, déjà à l'époque où Heero leur avait rendu visite, il avait du jouer au tampon, mais pas à ce point…Cela le peinait un peu, la meilleure solution serait sans doute de les séparer. Payer un petit appartement à Heero. De plus, le fait que le jeune homme soit plus indépendant lui ferait sûrement plaisir, parce que leurs horaires de lever et coucher à lui et Hilde sont quand même particuliers. _

_Heero se levait toujours avant les deux autres et essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller. Mais à la longue, il en avait marre de rester sans rien faire, de devoir faire des mots croisés. Faire le ménage en silence n'était pas toujours évident et s'il préparait à manger, l'odeur réveillait souvent l'un ou l'autre. _

_Se souvenant néanmoins de l'anecdote du mois dernier Duo décide d'en parler à Heero._

_-« Dis, 'ro ? »_

_-« Hn ? »_

_-« Ca te dérangerait d'avoir un petit appartement à toi ? » Propose d'une voix incertaine le châtain._

_-« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Dit Heero assez méfiant…_

_-« Vous ne vous entendez pas avec Hilde et j'aimerais que tu prennes ton indépendance, tu ne m'appartiens pas, donc ça pourrait être bien non ? Tu retrouverais une certaine intimité en ayant ta chambre à toi, pis on se verrait beaucoup quand même. Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour me supporter 24h/24 » Plaisante le natté._

-« Tu es très facile à vivre, pourquoi tu ne te poses pas la question pour Hilde ? » Questionne le brun en changeant de tactique. Hilde, Relena avaient vu qu'il y avait plus que d'amitié pour son ami, pourquoi lui ne le voyait pas aussi, tout serait plus facile entre eux s'il ouvrait les yeux.

-« Quelle question ? »

-« De te supporter 24h/24 » Précise Yuy en se retenant de soupirer. Parfois Duo manquait de perspicacité.

-« Heu ! Je crois que c'est normal si elle m'aime. » Répond très surpris le natté.

-« Et toi, tu l'aimes ? » Interroge Heero, il voulait une fois pour toute percer l'abcès savoir où il mettait les pieds et s'il avait des chances avec le châtain.

-« Non, Ro' ! » S'exclame Maxwell, il croyait que cette question était réglée depuis longtemps.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu continuer à vivre avec elle alors ? » Demande le brun.

-« C'est plus compliqué que ça tu sais. » Admet de plus en plus mal à l'aise Duo. Quand il avait commencé cette discussion, il ne s'attendait pas à la tournure qu'elle allait prendre.

-« Tu travailles de plus en plus, tu as un salaire plein, tu lui donnes tout. » Accuse le métis.

-« Ro' ! »

Duo rougit violemment. Est-ce qu'il doit dire ça à Heero ? Est-ce que Hilde apprécierait qu'il sache ça ? Hilde est heureuse de la situation, elle a pu passer à mi-temps grâce aux salaires de Duo et Heero, elle peut sortir plus souvent avec ses amies, même si elle ne peut pas dépenser tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle a déjà l'impression d'être dans son monde. Elle a été très heureuse de recevoir l'argent de la vente des vêtements, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Le salaire de Heero aide aussi beaucoup à la vie plus facile de Hilde, mais Duo ne prélève qu'une partie pour le logement et la nourriture, le reste Duo le bloque à l'insu de Hilde et Heero sur un compte qu'il a ouvert comme au moment où il jouait au casino, mais au nom d'Heero Yuy.

Heero continue à le dévisager, attend une réponse à sa question muette.

-« Je t'ai dit que le père de Hilde lui avait coupé les vivres, je ne peux pas partir et la laisser comme ça, sans mon salaire, c'est pour ça que je veux continuer à vivre ici. Je ne peux pas prendre un appartement pour moi tout seul et si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. » Finit-il par avouer, c'était la vérité, du moins une partie.

-« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Redemande Heero, parce qu'il avait dur de comprendre qu'on puisse faire autant de sacrifices sans rien attendre en retour.

-« C'est une amie, très chère, mais une amie. » Insiste le châtain

-« Si je prends un appartement, tu vas perdre mon salaire. » Argumente le brun, on ne sait jamais que ce soit suffisant pour pouvoir rester, il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter l'appartement de Duo, il allait moins le voir et puis il laissait un champ d'action plus grand à la brune.

-« Ro' on aura moins de frais aussi, donc ça ira. » Signale le natté en lui souriant tendrement. Ca lui faisait plaisir de voir que son ami s'inquiétait également pour lui et Hilde.

-« Comment moins de frais ? » Demande Yuy en fronçant les sourcils. Il faisait attention à ne pas dépenser trop d'argent, à ne pas rester des heures sous la douche.

Duo rougit de nouveau.

-« Je crois qu'Hilde sortirait moins aussi, elle sort parce qu'il y a une tension. » Signale le natté sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

-« Tu me chasses, en un mot. » Accuse le brun un rien ulcéré par la constatation.

-« Heero, ce n'est pas ça ! » Tente Duo très mal à l'aise.

-« C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais me trouver un studio. » Gronde Heero en faisant volte face, il sort de l'appartement.

Duo est pris entre l'envie de lui courir après pour le faire revenir chez eux et celui de le laisser prendre son indépendance. Maxwell supportait de moins en moins d'avoir toujours le métis à ses basques comme s'il était son maître, dès qu'il dit quelque chose il le fait, comme un chien bien dressé. Il ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme de sa conception, celui qui avait du caractère, Relena ne pouvait pas l'avoir cassé de cette façon.

Il en était toujours là dans ses réflexions et dans ses envies contradictoires que la porte s'ouvre sur Hilde qui revient de son travail à la supérette. Elle ouvre le porte en disant.

-« J'ai croisé Heero dans l'escalier, il n'avait pas l'air content. »

-« Hn. » Soupire le châtain le regard fixe et inexpressif.

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Mon dieu, le mimétisme, voilà que tu parles en Hn maintenant. »

Duo secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et lui répond de façon plus normale, même si sa voix était légèrement triste.

-« Pardon, Hilde, je viens de demander à Heero de prendre un appartement pour lui tout seul. »

-« Oh ! Il part quand ? » Demande Hilde vraiment contente.

Duo sent un petit pincement au cœur, parce que si Hilde semble heureuse de voir disparaître le Japonais de son univers, lui ne l'est pas tellement, c'est plus facile pour lui d'être en présence de la jeune femme, quand son ami est là. Et puis lui a l'impression qu'une partie de son corps vient d'être arraché, et ce que ressent le natté c'est que si la jeune femme pouvait, elle danserait dans l'appartement pour fêter l'annonce. Depuis qu'elle lui a avoué ses sentiments, il n'a plus jamais vraiment été seul avec elle. Et d'un côté ça le paniquait, mais la tension devenait vraiment trop grande, un jour il y aurait eu un accident.

-« Je ne sais pas Hilde, quand il aura trouvé un studio, je suppose. » Admet le châtain en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-« Je suis si heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir, je suis en train de retrouver la vie que j'avais avant qu'on ne parte pour L1 avec toi en plus pour me rendre plus heureuse que je ne l'étais avant ta venue. Travailler à tiers temps, ça me plaît, j'ai du temps pour mes amies, mais en même temps je trouve ça super de pouvoir dépenser de l'argent qu'on a gagné, c'est plus valorisant. En plus maintenant Heero qui quitte mon appartement, on va pouvoir vivre comme un couple, sortir à deux sans que tu ne te sentes coupable de laisser Heero tout seul, on va être heureux tu vas voir, Duo. On va être heureux. » Garantit Hilde en attrapant les deux mains du natté.

-« Hilde ne va pas croire que je lui ai dis de partir parce que je t'aime, ce n'est pas ça. » Rectifie le châtain, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas la panique qui s'y inscrit. Il ne voudrait surtout pas qu'elle se trompe sur ses intentions.

-« Je sais Duo, je sais » Rassure-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir vers la salle de bain. « Tu nous prépares un petit repas, pour nous deux ? » Crie-t-elle de là.

-« Heero t'a dit qu'il ne rentrait pas ? » S'inquiète directement le natté.

Hilde ouvre légèrement la porte de la salle d'eau pour pouvoir discuter plus facilement avec son ami.

-« Non, mais il pourra toujours aller dans ta chambre s'il rentre, j'ai envie de fêter cette bonne nouvelle. Ou on sort c'est comme tu veux. Oui, on va faire ça Duo, je me change et on va fêter ça au restaurant. Je t'invite ! » S'emballe la jeune femme.

-« Et Heero ? » Questionne le châtain à la recherche d'une excuse qu'il ne trouve pas assez rapidement à son goût. Mais surtout il n'avait pas envie d'aller fêter le départ d'Heero, ça non, plus les minutes passaient moins il le ressentait comme une bonne nouvelle, il finissait presque par regretter de lui avoir proposé

-« Fais-lui un plateau repas et va te changer. » Ordonne la brune.

-« Hilde, je ne sais pas, je dois encore aller faire les livraisons du soir. » Signale Duo, parce que c'était vrai, ils soupaient souvent tous les trois légèrement. Puis lui et Heero partaient au travail jusqu'à 22heures.

Hilde réapparaît le regard accusateur.

-« On dirait que tu ne veux pas. »

-« Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne peux pas sortir si j'ai du travail, sinon il y a des factures que je ne saurais pas honorer. » Argumente Maxwell, ils auraient plus difficile sans le salaire d'Heero quoi qu'il ait dit au brun.

-« Duo, tu n'as pas encore dépensé tout l'argent qu'il y a sur ton compte bancaire, il restait 1 million de crédits quand tu es allé payer Heero. Tu peux bien prendre un jour de congé, c'est un événement à fêter, tu ne crois pas ? » Déclare Hilde de plus en plus contrariée par ce que l'attitude du natté lui fait passer comme message.

Duo regarde la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle y voit un peu de tristesse, elle retient un soupir et rend les armes.

-« Ok, on ira fêter ça quand il aura déménagé, pour te changer les idées »

-« Oui, on fera ça, si tu veux bien. Bon, je vais travailler, Quatre vient me remplacer à 22heures, pour la nocturne de vendredi, je serais là à 22heures 10. » Précise Maxwell en prenant sa veste au porte-manteau.

-« Moi, je vais éplucher les petites annonces d'appartement entre temps. » Rétorque-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le porte-journaux du salon.

-« Tu es trop gentille. » Lâche Duo en fermant la porte.

Hilde ne sait pas déterminer d'après le ton employé par le natté s'il est emballé par l'idée ou s'il est sarcastique.

µµµ

Duo retrouve Heero, à la pizzeria, « le bel hawaïen », spécialité les pizzas hawaïennes.(1) En poussant la porte, il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son ami, mais il est là, fidèle au poste derrière le comptoir, en train de préparer une pizza pour un couple qui va la manger dans le petit salon de dégustation installé depuis peu.

-« Tu tombes bien Duo, il y a des pizzas à livrer, les adresses sont sur la boite. » Entame Heero avant de lui sourire en guise de bonjour.

Duo se sent soulagé, il répond à son sourire, passe derrière le comptoir, pour aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour faire les livraisons. Le casque de la mobylette, les papiers également si on l'arrêtait.

-« J'ai trouvé mon studio. Tu pourras dire à Hilde que je pars demain. » Ajoute le brun quand le natté repasse près de lui en tenue.

-« Déjà »

La voix de Duo a comme un goût de regret, ça met du baume au cœur d'Heero.

-« Va livrer, je te dirais après. » Promet Yuy.

µµµ

Manque de pot pour Duo, il n'a pas arrêté de devoir repartir chaque fois qu'il repassait par « le bel hawaïen », il eut juste le temps de demander à Heero de vouloir bien attendre la fin de son service pour discuter, qu'ils iraient boire un verre quelque part ce que le métis lui accorde.

Quand Quatre arrive pour remplacer Duo, Heero attend avec sa veste, le retour de livraison du natté. Howard fera la fermeture comme tous les soirs.

-« On peut remettre ça à demain. » Propose Yuy en voyant les traits tirés de son ami.

-« Non, je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour trouver si vite. » Dit le châtain en s'étirant le dos après avoir remis la veste de la pizzeria.

-« On va en discuter sur le chemin de retour » Offre le brun comme solution de réserve.

-« Je voulais t'offrir un verre. » Soupire le natté avant de bâiller et de faire craquer sa nuque.

-« Et dépenser de l'argent précieux ? » S'étonne le métis.

Duo s'arrête.

-« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'argent si je t'ai demandé ça. » Peste Maxwell d'être si mal compris.

-« Je m'en rends compte. » Réalise Heero, surtout qu'il voit dans les yeux indigo qu'il vient de faire mal à son ami.

Duo ne sait pas comment interpréter ce que vient de dire le métis, alors il enchaîne sur un autre sujet.

-« Ton appartement, où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

-« Howard m'a proposé un studio meublé au-dessus de la pizzeria. Même salaire, mais plus d'heures de prestation, le studio et charges gratuites, je peux continuer à te donner une participation pour Hilde. » Propose Yuy pour alléger les charges de son ami.

-« Heero, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » S'indigne le natté.

_-« Pourquoi ? Après ce que tu as fait pour moi je peux bien le faire. » Insiste le brun, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas être redevable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Duo et du coup il se sentait en infériorité. _

_-« Heero tu n'as pas à entretenir Hilde, en plus je… je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je t'ai ouvert un compte en banque et j'y ai mis la plus grande partie de ton salaire… Une fois à l'appartement je te donnerais ton numéro de compte…Tu m'en veux ? » Questionne le châtain sur la défensive. Il avait à nouveau fait quelque chose dans le dos de son ami sans lui en parler avant et il savait que ça entraînait toujours des difficultés. _

_Heero est étonné. Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ce compte ? Que Duo a toujours voulu qu'il parte un jour certes, mais dans son intérêt ou pour se débarrasser ?…Le métis soupire imperceptiblement. Après tout pourquoi penser à mal ? Duo a voulu être gentil c'est tout._

_-« Merci. »_

_-« Hum ? »_

_-« C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à ça. » Précise le métis voyant que le natté est perdu._

_-« Mais de rien. » Dit Duo avec le sourire rassuré, finalement Heero l'a bien pris._

_Ils rentrent chez Hilde._

_-« Ah ! Les garçons ! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose pour Heero. » Dit-elle en montrant une annonce dans le journal._

_-« Ce n'est pas la peine j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. » Répond sèchement Yuy en se dirigeant vers la chambre du châtain._

_-« Déjà ? Mais c'est super ça ! » S'exclame la jeune femme._

_Duo a l'air désolé. Il ne reconnaît plus Hilde. Bien qu'il soit à l'origine du départ de Heero cela lui fait un pincement au cœur d'être soudainement séparé de son meilleur ami. Et elle se réjouit… Même si cela lui fait plaisir elle aurait pu cacher sa joie pour lui…_

_Le lendemain matin de bonne heure Heero part, Duo l'accompagne pour l'aider à porter ses vêtements et ses maigres possessions au studio, qui allait servir de « logement de fonction » à Heero._

A suivre…

_

* * *

_

(1) elles sont là tes pizzas Hawaïennes Tenshimizu


	10. Coup de poing salutaire

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Coup de poing salutaire**

**

* * *

**

_Deux semaines plus tard, Duo doit se rendre à l'évidence, le Japonais lui manque. Il ne le voyait qu'au travail et encore pas énormément puisqu'il est souvent en course et n'a pas le temps de se reposer longtemps entre deux livraisons. Il le voyait bien de temps en temps en dehors de celui-ci, mais pas assez à son goût tout ça l'attriste. De plus Hilde loin de sortir moins, est aussi souvent en dehors de l'appartement_

_-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste enfermée alors que tu travailles ? » Lui a-t-elle dit un soir où il se plaignait de trouver toujours l'appartement dans le noir quand il rentrait du travail à 22h10._

_Il en est maintenant à un point où son seul salaire ne suffit pas à couvrir les frais de la demoiselle. Bien sûr il a toujours son million sur son compte, mais, il en est sûr, cela ne suffira pas éternellement, surtout s'il commence à devoir y toucher à tout moment._

_C'est donc plutôt réticent qu'il retourne au casino. Seule solution à ses yeux. Et puis de toute façon, il se retrouve seul à l'appartement alors autant essayer de gagner un peu d'argent autrement, il ne voulait surtout pas devoir demander une augmentation de la part de salaire que lui donnait Heero pour se sentir moins redevable et que Hilde puisse continuer à travailler à tiers temps. _

_Rapidement, Duo accumule de nouveau un peu de fatigue. Bien sûr, il ne joue plus de pareilles sommes à ce qu'il faisait auparavant se contentant de gains « minimes ». Mais il s'y rend après la tournée du soir, soit après 22h30 jusqu'à parfois 1h du matin… _

_-« Ca va Duo ? » Demande l'homme aux chemises hawaïennes en voyant le natté appuyé au comptoir, la main sous le menton qui commence à fermer les yeux. _

_-« Hum ? Oui Howard je suis crevé c'est tout… » Bâille Maxwell en se redressant pour ne pas s'endormir._

_-« Fais attention Duo c'est dangereux de conduire fatigué, alors repose-toi un peu quand même, demain c'est repos, profites-en. » Complète l'homme en lui donnant son cachet pour la semaine au moment de partir._

_-« Voui, merci… »_

_Tout en rentrant au radar à l'appartement, Duo doit bien s'avouer que c'est vrai que cela n'est plus possible, Howard a raison… Heero aussi a remarqué sa fatigue, mais le natté ne lui a rien dit, se contentant de le rassurer. Le connaissant le Japonais aurait insisté pour lui donné une partie de son salaire, s'il avait su pourquoi il était si épuisé, mais c'est justement ce qu'il ne veut absolument pas._

_Ce soir c'est la dernière fois qu'il ira au casino, il gagnera le plus possible et ne mettra plus jamais les pieds dans ce lieu qu'il détestait à force…_

_La chance est avec lui, il gagne quelques 300 000 crédits cela suffira. Exténué, mais heureux de sortir de ce maudit lieu. Il en oublie les consignes de sécurité que lui données Trowa : **toujours sortir par la porte arrière quand on gagnait **et à fortiori quand on gagnait beaucoup d'argent, les propriétaires n'aiment pas trop les gagnants ce qui de leur point de vue est normal…Mais leurs méthodes le sont beaucoup moins, normales…_

_Duo sort à peine quand un gorille l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène dans une ruelle pas très loin du casino où se trouve un autre homme de main._

_-« Eh ben ! On arrive enfin à te mettre la main dessus petit ! » Dit celui qui le tient par le bras._

_-« Paraît que tu ruines le patron 21 millions c'est pas rien ! » Ajoute le second._

_-« Mais tu vas voir avec ce que tu vas prendre, tu ne viendras plus jamais ici ! »_

_-« … Si tu t'en sors bien entendu » Ricane le deuxième en saisissant une barre de métal._

_C'est sûr je vais dérouiller, pense Duo. _

_Mais il faut qu'il s'en sorte. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Deux contre un, il ne s'en sortira pas sans mal mais G lui a un peu appris à se défendre. Alors malgré la fatigue et la peur qui le taraudent, Duo s'efforce de se concentrer et de trouver quoi faire, sa survie en dépend._

_L'homme de main l'a lâché, il est donc libre de ses mouvements, à lui de ne pas se faire attraper et coincer dans un coin de la ruelle, il va falloir faire vite et bien Il voit une autre barre au sol, sûrement celle de l'autre homme. _

_Il la saisit et se met en position de combat. Le natté va devoir se ménager une ouverture pour s'enfuir, il n'aura pas la force d'assommer les deux armoires à glaces surtout au vue de sa minceur._

_-« Oh mais c'est qu'elle va se défendre la petite nature ! » Dit ironiquement le deuxième._

_Tout d'un coup, ils fondent sur lui. S'en suit une redoutable bataille. Duo se bat autant qu'il peut mais il ne fait pas le poids contre les deux brutes, il ne peut éviter tous les coups, même s'il en esquive déjà pas mal, il a la souplesse, ils ont la force bestiale. _

_Il essaie surtout de ne pas se faire coincer dans un coin et de ne pas tomber au sol, si c'est le cas c'en est finit de lui._

_Il a d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à tenir quand l'homme armé de la barre de fer réussit à lui administrer un coup au niveau de l'estomac._

_Cinq petites minutes plus tard, ayant réussi à contrecarrer le coup du plus fort, il arrive à le dévier pour qu'il frappe son collègue violemment avec sa barre. Dans la panique, Le natté en profite pour flanquer à l'autre un grand coup dans les côtes au passage et sort à toute vitesse. Il a enfin une ouverture et se met à courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie de la ruelle._

_Les deux hommes sont pris par surprise. C'est avec un temps de retard qu'ils partent à sa poursuite. Duo court aussi vite qu'il le peut. A quelques centaines de mètres se trouve une grande rue commerçante où il y a toujours de l'agitation peu importe l'heure, s'il y arrive ce sera bon._

_Les armoires à glace sont juste derrière lui quand il y arrive. Sans demander son reste Duo s'engouffre dans la foule, disparaissant à leurs yeux. Ceux-ci sont obligés de rebrousser chemin._

_Maxwell est à bout. Il ne pourra plus aller bien loin. En plus il ne sait où aller, la pizzeria de Howard est fermée à cette heure là. Il est trop loin de chez Hilde et en plus la jeune fille lui a dit qu'elle dînait avec Relena ce soir dans une autre ville et qu'elles coucheraient là-bas…_

_En désespoir de cause, il se rend tout de même à la pizzeria dans le but de voir Heero. Il n'a pas envie de se retrouver seul, dans l'état où il est._

_La pizzeria est située à l'autre bout de la rue, il ne croit pas pouvoir aller beaucoup plus loin. Il s'y rend donc aussi rapidement qu'il peut avec son estomac qui le fait souffrir le martyre… _

_Il espère seulement ne pas ennuyer de trop le Japonais qui à cette heure là doit certainement dormir._

_Arrivé devant, il sonne à la porte de Yuy, s'appuyant le plus possible au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir lentement._

_-«Hé 'ro ! » Tente vaillamment le natté en essayant de se redresser un peu. _

_-« Duo ! Mais dans quel état tu es ! » S'exclame Heero en sortant immédiatement pour venir le soutenir._

_Il fait rentrer Duo dans son studio en le portant plus qu'il ne marche tout seul. Puis il le fait s'allonger sur le lit._

_-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, c'est Hilde qui… ? » Questionne paniqué le brun en lui caressant la frange._

_Duo secoue la tête et dit :_

_-« Non, je me suis fait attraper au casino… »_

_-« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? » Lâche le métis de plus en plus surpris par les réponses de son ami._

_-« Argent pour Hilde… » Murmure Maxwell en commençant à fermer les yeux._

_Heero voit très bien que le garçon est exténué, il le questionnera sur le pourquoi du comment plus tard, l'important est de le soigner pour l'instant._

_-« Où est ce que tu as mal ? » Demande Heero d'un ton calme, en reprenant le dessus sur la situation._

_-« Estomac… mes bras, ma joue gauche… » Dit Duo en désignant l'énorme hématome qui recouvre sa joue, un peu plus bas sa lèvre saigne._

_-« Je vais enlever ta chemise pour voir ton estomac… » __Dit Heero en s'activant. __Il ressentait un véritable besoin de dire ce qu'il faisait au jeune homme qui est semi-inconscient._

_Sa gorge se serre quand il voit l'état dudit estomac. Celui qui lui a fait ça ne l'a pas loupé… Le Japonais s'efforce de se calmer, la colère ne mène à rien._

_-« Duo, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut, il y a une pharmacie ouverte 24h/24 juste en bas de la rue, je vais chercher le nécessaire, essaye de ne pas t'endormir. » Explique le métis en se levant et prenant sa veste accrochée à une pantenne. _

_-« Hum… »_

_Le Japonais s'habille rapidement, juste un pantalon sur son pyjama et il passe sa veste sur le dessus de son pyjama. Il prend la carte de crédit, qu'il a récupéré à la banque une fois que Duo lui a donné son numéro de compte, et sort du studio le plus rapidement possible._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard il revient avec un tube de pommade contenant de l'arnica, du désinfectant et de quoi soigner ses quelques plaies. Il réveille doucement Duo qui somnolait, et commence à le soigner délicatement. _

_Le châtain grimace quand Heero commence à faire pénétrer par un léger massage de la pommade sur son estomac._

_Une fois fini, il le couche confortablement et entreprend de se faire une petite place dans le lit, le lendemain il aura ses réponses._

Heero somnole plus qu'il ne dort, il surveille la respiration hachurée du jeune homme contre lui, qui gémit chaque fois qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond qui le fait respirer plus profondément et ça les réveille en sursaut.

Le soleil commence à poindre le bout de son nez derrière la persienne qu'il ne descend jamais jusqu'en bas, il est heureux de cette habitude qu'il a prise pour pouvoir surveiller sans se faire repérer le va-et-vient dans la rue en dessous. Il a le logement gratuit grâce aussi à son statut de gardien.

Là, il profite de la clarté pour regarder le visage de Duo à côté de lui. La respiration de son ami devient plus rapide, il va sortir du sommeil, alors Heero se lève pour lui préparer un peu à manger.

L'odeur du café et des muffins chauds réveille Maxwell qui, ne pensant plus à ses malheurs de la veille, veut se redresser.

-« Aïe ! » Hurle-t-il.

Attirant de suite le métis à son chevet.

-« Fais doucement. Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Heero soutient le natté pendant que ce dernier s'assied dans le lit.

-« Merci »

-« Hn » dit le Japonais en disparaissant par la porte ouverte.

Il réapparaît rapidement avec un plateau avec leur déjeuner.

-« J'aurai pu passer à table, tu sais. » Précise le châtain, un rien ravi quand même par l'idée de prendre son premier petit déjeuner au lit.

-« Tu vas rester au lit, toute la journée, c'est un ordre, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui prends soin de toi. » Lâche d'une voix sans concession le brun, le regard aussi froid que sa voix.

-« Mais Hilde ! » S'insurge le natté. Elle devait s'inquiéter, se demander où il traînait. Elle ne savait même pas où elle pouvait le joindre.

-« Je vais lui téléphoner pour la rassurer. » Promet le métis en déplaçant le plateau pour se lever.

Duo regarde l'heure sur le réveil.

-« Il est tôt ! » Lâche Duo en clignant des yeux, il était à peine 9h, elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas de se faire éveiller par le téléphone.

-« Je le ferai après. » Répond Yuy en reprenant le plateau qu'il avait déposé sur les genoux du natté.

Ils déjeunent en silence, Heero ne voulant pas brusquer son ami.

-« Merci Ro', mais j'ai assez » dit Duo après avoir bu une tasse de café et mangé la moitié d'un muffin.

Heero débarrasse le lit du déjeuner et repart vers la cuisine, l'eau se fait entendre dans la kitchenette. Le Japonais revient dix minutes après avec la pommade et les désinfectants.

-« Ro' tu n'es pas obligé ! » S'indigne le natté en tendant les mains pour prendre les médicaments.

-« Ce n'est pas une obligation. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger, te soigner et puis tu dors. Tu es épuisé. » Répond le brun en joignant le geste à la parole.

Et les deux sont emprunts de tendresse. Heero réinstalle convenablement le natté en l'aidant à se coucher dans le lit. Il déboutonne la veste du pyjama qu'il lui avait passée hier après les soins. Yuy retrousse le nez devant le ventre de son ami qui a viré au mauve.

-« Tu ne sauras pas travailler demain. » Affirme le brun en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

-« Pourtant il faut que j'y aille ! » Défend le natté. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de manquer un jour de paie.

-« Pour avoir de l'argent pour Hilde ? Je te donnerais un part du mien tant que tu seras en maladie. » Offre fermement le métis. Peu à peu il sent la colère grandir à lui.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de Ro' qui tienne ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que pour finir Hilde n'est pas une meilleure maîtresse que Relena ? Au moins, je le savais, elle se montrait exigeante, me traitait comme un chien, mais je ne me sentais pas redevable vis à vis d'elle. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi. Une loque épuisée par le travail, quand tu as fini à la pizzeria, tu pars travailler ailleurs pour assumer le trait de vie de Mademoiselle. » Gronde Yuy en se levant d'un bond. Il n'arrivait plus à garder sa colère pour lui, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il voyait son ami se détruire à petit feu pour rester sans rien faire et rien dire.

-« Heero ! » S'offusque Duo. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était choqué par son opinion sur le brune ou parce qu'il dévalorisait ses actions.

Le Japonais vient se rasseoir sur le bord du lit et commence à le soigner, Duo gémit sous le massage qu'Heero essaie de faire le plus léger possible mais la pommade doit pénétrer si on voulait qu'elle soigne.

-« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'autant d'argent ? » Questionne Yuy une fois qu'il s'est suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir parler d'une voix neutre.

-« Quand j'ai gagné l'argent pour te racheter, Hilde m'a dit que si elle remboursait son père de ma valeur d'achat, il lui rendrait les vivres, elle ne devrait plus travailler. » Avoue Duo assez penaud de devoir expliquer ça à son ami.

-« Tu vas au casino pour te racheter ! »

-« J'ai déjà un million sur mon compte, j'ai réussi en deux mois à en gagner encore un, je voulais les donner au père de Hilde et m'engager à rembourser le reste tous les mois. » Expose le natté sans relever le fait d'un rachat.

-« Et retourner au casino ! » Soupire le métis.

-« Si c'était nécessaire. Mais je n'aime pas faire ça. Je devrais changer de ville, je suis repéré, on ne me laissera plus y entrer. Si j'avais trouvé une autre solution, je l'aurai choisie. » Explique Duo pendant que Yuy finit ses soins.

Heero se lève pour se laver les mains pleines de pommade. Il n'a pas dit au mot depuis les révélations de son ami. Quand il revient, il trouve Duo debout dans la chambre qui regarde sa chemise déchirée dans la lutte.

-« Remets-toi au lit ! » Ordonne Heero en montrant la literie.

-« Il faut que je rentre. » Rétorque Maxwell en passant le pantalon qui n'a pas trop souffert lui.

-« Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter ! » Peste Yuy pour essayer de faire entendre raison à son ami.

-« Elle était de sortie, elle est à Paris dans une des résidences de Relena, elle va bientôt rentrer. »

Heero secoue la tête et s'avance vers le natté, il lui prend la chemise des mains qu'il met sur une chaise, il le tire vers le lit.

-« Tu n'es pas en état de rester seul. » Affirme calmement le brun.

-« Heero ! »

-« Elle ne sort pas moins depuis que je ne suis plus là ? » Questionne-t-il en mettant sa tête légèrement de côté pour le regarder alors qu'il déboutonne le pantalon du châtain.

Duo rougit quand Heero le descend et lui repasse le bas de pyjama.

-« Non, elle s'ennuie le soir parce que je travaille. » Finit par avouer Duo quand il se retrouve dans le lit.

-« Tu travailles autant pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser. Est-ce qu'elle s'en rend compte ? » Demande Heero en le bordant convenablement.

-« Je ne crois pas, je ne sais plus, j'ai mal ! » Geint Maxwell en cherchant une position confortable pour essayer de dormir un peu.

-« Dors, je vais voir si elle est rentrée et faire les pizzas du temps de midi, je reviens en début d'après midi, toi tu ne bouges pas de là. Si tu n'es pas là à mon retour… » Menace le brun.

-« Tu feras quoi, si je ne suis pas là ! » Plaisante Duo.

Le regard d'Heero se fait tendre, rempli d'amour, ce qui étonne le natté.

-« Je dirais ma façon de penser à ta maîtresse » dit Heero en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

-« Hilde n'est pas ma maîtresse. » S'insurge le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas une amie, non plus. En tout cas elle ne se comporte pas comme telle. » Affirme Yuy en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

µµµ

Quand Heero arrive à son ancien appartement personne ne vient lui ouvrir, par acquis de conscience, il glisse le mot qu'il a préparé sous la porte, pour lui dire que Duo est à son appartement parce qu'il est blessé, de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il prend bien soin de lui.

Il sourit presque en le laissant sous la porte. Quand la jeune femme va le lire, elle sera verte de rage. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Duo a voulu l'éloigner, mais une chose est sure, c'est que c'est vers lui qu'il est venu, il savait qu'il le trouverait, qu'il pourrait compter sur lui. Il n'a plus l'intention de perdre l'avantage qu'il a pris sur la jeune femme. Howard lui a rapporté la dernière discussion qu'il a eue avec Duo, et que ce dernier s'était plaint du vide qu'il y avait dans sa vie depuis qu'il n'était plus à l'appartement. Il n'a pas l'air de ressentir le même manque que la jeune femme ne soit pas là.

µµµ

Heero rentre du travail une pizza à la main pour le dîner du natté qu'il dépose sur la table de la cuisine. Il se dirige vers la chambre pour trouver Duo endormi dans son lit. Il est beau alors il s'approche. Il caresse doucement les égratignures de la joue, elles sont moins rouges que ce matin le désinfectant a fait son travail. Le pouce du métis effleure la lèvre gonflée et éclatée. Duo ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

-« Tu es rentré »

-« Hn »

-« Ca dégonfle ? » Interroge-t-il alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougent.

-« Hn »

-« Qu'a dit Hilde ? »

La tendresse qu'Heero avait dans le regard s'évanouit, il se redresse avant de répondre.

-« Elle n'était pas là, je lui ai laissé un mot sous la porte. »

-« J'ai faim ! » Lâche le natté pas plus ennuyé que ça que la jeune femme ne soit pas encore rentrée de son expédition.

Yuy se lève pour faire le tour du lit et l'aider à s'asseoir. Il repart chercher la pizza dans l'autre pièce.

-« On a inversé les rôles, on dirait. » Ricane le natté de se voir servir des pizzas alors qu'il a nourri son ami de ça pendant des semaines.

-« Hn »

-« Tu es bien silencieux ! » S'étonne le châtain. Enfin pas rien que le silence, c'était également la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air.

-« Le père de Hilde est en ville pour deux jours, si tu veux cette après-midi on va le trouver. » Finit par avouer le brun, après avoir soupiré.

En se rendant chez Hilde, il avait vu des affiches pour la venue de l'ambassadeur Shbeicker qui est pour l'instant à Sank pour une conférence sur l'énergie renouvelable en faveur de l'Allemagne.

Il avait profité d'une accalmie dans la confection des pizzas pour utiliser l'ordinateur d'Howard et faire quelques recherches pour aider son ami dans son projet. Voir s'il pouvait trouver l'adresse du père de Hilde, c'est comme ça qu'il avait trouvé le reste des informations.

-« Dans l'état où je suis, je vais avoir l'air d'un voyou. » Soupire Maxwell. Oui, il voulait le rencontrer, mais espérait pouvoir repousser le moment d'au moins quinze jours.

-« Il ne reviendra pas avant six mois. » Complète le métis sans oser regarder en face son ami. Le nouveau statut du père d'Hilde dans la politique allemande le faisait voyager énormément.

-« Et ? » Interroge le natté, ne comprenant pas le vrai problème, il irait le voir dans six mois, il aurait une meilleure allure que maintenant c'est certain.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu continues à t'épuiser pendant six mois, j'ai besoin de toi. » Murmure le brun un tournant un visage implorant vers son ami.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Tu as besoin de moi ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour vivre maintenant, un appartement, un travail, tu es libre ! » S'exclame Maxwell. Il ne comprenait pas le jeune homme, il avait tout pour être heureux, il avait le bonheur au creux de ses mains.

-« Je veux que tu le deviennes aussi et rapidement, Hilde te détruit. » Affirme Yuy de la colère dans le regard.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'indigne le natté avec conviction.

-« Serais-tu retourné au casino, si tu n'avais pas eu besoin d'argent pour elle ? Et pourquoi y es-tu retourné, si ce n'est pour assurer son train de vie. Ce qu'on gagne est suffisant pour faire vivre une personne, et même deux qui vivent normalement. » Argumente le brun pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux au jeune homme près de lui.

-« J'y ai bien été pour toi ! » S'insurge le châtain.

-« J'étais en danger. Du moins tu le ressentais comme ça. Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je quitte l'appartement de Hilde ? » Interroge le métis en se retenant de passant sa main sur la joue meurtrie de Maxwell.

Duo rougit fortement à la question, mais il avait déjà repoussé plusieurs fois la réponse, il allait bien devoir lui répondre cette fois. Il soupire et se lance.

-« Je ne voulais pas que Hilde te fasse du mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle te considérait comme un ennemi, mais dans son comportement, j'ai bien vu que pour elle tu étais ça. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'un jour elle s'en prenne à toi. »

Heero sourit tendrement.

-« Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi elle me considère comme un ennemi ? »

-« Oui, je veux savoir parce que je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle te reproche, tu as toujours été un colocataire agréable, qui donnait un coup de main, un moment elle a pensé te garder et me donner à Relena. » Rétorque vivement le natté. Parce que ça aussi ça le tracassait, il avait dû renoncer à la présence d'Heero pour le bonheur de Hilde.

-« Je vais te le dire alors ! »

A Suivre…


	11. Maintenant tu sais

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Maintenant tu sais !**

**

* * *

**

Heero s'avance vers Duo comme s'il allait lui dire un secret dans le creux de l'oreille, mais à la dernière minute il change de cible et se dirige vers les lèvres de Maxwell. De sa langue, il redessine les lèvres meurtries, avant de s'avancer encore un peu et de l'embrasser tendrement, sans presser trop fort ses lèvres sur celles du natté. Yuy a la surprise de sentir qu'elles s'écartent, alors la langue d'Heero entre en terre inconnue pour explorer la bouche qu'il convoite depuis si longtemps

_Le métis est encore plus stupéfait quand Duo répond au baiser, et que sa langue caresse timidement la sienne. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils doivent rompre le baiser pour pouvoir respirer._

_-« Je t'aime. Voilà ce qu'elle me reproche…Nous sommes rivaux en amour… » Dit Heero en caressant la joue non meurtrie de sa main. Il sondait le regard du natté pour regarder la réaction de Duo à sa déclaration._

_-« …Heero, je… je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… »_

_Duo rougit, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était laissé aller comme ça. Peut-être un besoin de se sentir en sécurité et protégé, aimé et non utilisé. _

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies besoin de réfléchir. Je ne te forcerai à rien. » Certifie le brun en lui souriant tendrement._

_-« Je m'en doute bien ! Enfin je… Je te fais confiance… Je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments. Maintenant je comprends mieux vos attitudes à tous les deux… » Baragouine le natté à la recherche des mots qui ne peuvent pas blesser. _

_-« Hum… Alors ? Tu veux bien aller voir le père de Hilde ? » Questionne le métis, voyant très bien que son ami ne veut plus qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer._

_-« Heero, je ne suis pas présentable…Je n'ai pas de vêtements adéquats et avec ma tête ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer entrer dans l'hôtel où il doit loger… » Argumente le châtain, ne se sentant pas assez en forme pour s'y rendre maintenant._

_-« J'ai gardé un costume au cas où, on fait la même taille, je te le prête sans problème. Pour ton visage ce n'est pas bien important tu sais… » Insiste Heero._

_-« Je veux bien alors, s'il ne me croit pas pour l'argent j'emporte mes 300 000… » Soupire Duo se rendant bien compte que Yuy ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement et avec tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce dernier allait commencer à l'aider financièrement et ça il ne le voulait pas du tout._

_Le brun est satisfait, il sort du lit pour sortir le costume de son armoire et il revient vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à se préparer._

_-« Voilà, attends, je vais t'aider à te lever, appuie-toi sur moi… »_

_Heero après l'avoir aidé à s'habiller, ils se dirigent vers la porte, ils sortent du studio et partent en direction de l'hôtel où est Gédéon Schbeiker._

_Ils mettent une demi-heure pour se rendre devant l'hôtel. _

_A cause de la tenue un peu plus négligée de Heero, qui avait un simple jean et un pull bleu clair, on ne les laisse passer que difficilement et ça au vu des blessures du natté qui intriguaient le portier._

_Ils se rendent à la loge et… :_

_-« Pourriez-vous nous dire si Gédéon Schbeiker est à l'hôtel ? » Demande poliment Heero._

_La réceptionniste, une certaine Catherine Bloom si on en croit sa carte, s'empresse de répondre à la question du brun. La beauté du jeune homme n'y est pas étrangère…_

_-« Attendez, oui nous n'avons pas son passe il est ici. Voulez-vous que je vous annonce ? » Dit-elle en décrochant son combiné téléphonique._

_-« S'il vous plait, dites-lui que nous sommes des amis de sa fille. » Répond toujours sur le même ton le brun._

_-« Très bien. »_

_Elle tape le numéro de la chambre et au bout de quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décroche._

_-« M. Schbeiker ? La réception. Deux amis de votre fille aimeraient vous voir, je peux les faire monter ? … Oui… »_

_Elle cache le combiné de sa main._

_-« Vos noms s'il vous plaît… ? »_

_-« Ils ne lui diront rien, Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, dites-lui que l'un est le 'gigolo' de sa fille, il comprendra… » Dit néanmoins Heero._

_-« Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy. Oui, l'un est le… gigolo de votre fille. »_

_Le mot lui reste en travers de la gorge…_

_- « D'accord, merci M. Schbeiker. » Elle raccroche. « M. Schbeiker accepte de vous recevoir, chambre 212 c'est au deuxième étage. »_

_-« Merci. » Dirent-ils en même temps._

_Les garçons se dirigent vers l'ascenseur et demandent à aller au deuxième. Arrivés à l'étage, ils se rendent devant la porte 212. Heero voit que Duo hésite, alors il frappe lui-même à la porte ne voulant pas qu'il ait le temps de se débiner. Aussitôt celle-ci est ouverte, par un homme assez jeune une quarantaine d'années._

_En le voyant Duo ouvre de grands yeux. Il a devant lui l'homme du casino à qui il a gagné 10 millions !_

_-« Vous… vous êtes le père d'Hilde ? » Bafouille Duo._

_Gédéon bien qu'ayant plus de tenue que Duo est aussi très étonné. Ce garçon est le gigolo de sa fille. Il avait admiré ce garçon qui quelques semaines auparavant lors de son dernier séjour en ville, le temps d'une soirée avait réussi à gagner dix millions. Lui-même étant joueur depuis très longtemps, avait été soufflé par l'intelligence de son jeu._

_-« Entrez, donc. De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? » __Dit poliment M. Schbeiker._

_-« Heu… je… vous… »_

_Heero remarque le trouble des deux personnes il vient en aide à Duo._

_-« Mon ami aimerait vous rembourser. »_

_-« Me rembourser ? » S'étonne-t-il , il ne lui devait pas d'argent, à moins qu'il avait eu honte de la façon dont il avait gagné l'argent, mais alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si surpris de son identité. _

_Duo qui avait eu le temps de se calmer dit._

_-« Je sais que vous avez coupé les vivres à votre fille quand elle m'a acheté, l'obligeant à travailler. Profitant de votre passage en ville j'aimerai vous rendre l'argent qu'elle a dû dépenser. »_

_-« Ah ! Vous avez mes douze millions ? »Clame M. Schbeiker. D'un autre côté il trouvait ça un peu gros, il allait le rembourser avec de l'argent qui lui appartenait._

_-« Heu non… »_

_-« Pourtant avec les 10 millions que vous avez gagnés plus ceux que vous deviez avoir vu votre renommée au casino, vous avez largement de quoi. »_

_Heero comprend à cet instant que le père de Hilde est ce coup de chance qui a permis à Duo de le libérer de Relena si rapidement, Duo le lui a dit par la suite._

_-« La quasi-totalité a été dépensée… » Avoue honteux Maxwell sans trop oser regarder l'homme dans les yeux._

_-« En quoi on se demande… Enfin qu'est ce que vous faites là alors ? N'espérez pas que je vous le donne non plus. » Dit-il d'un ton cynique._

_Duo soupire. Heero décide d'intervenir avant que Gédéon ne se braque._

_-« Pour me délivrer du joug de la meilleure amie de votre fille Relena puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir. Et on ne vous a pas demandé de nous donner cet argent, Duo a un million d'avance plus 300 000 crédits en liquide dans cette mallette. Par contre nous vous rembourserons au fur et à mesure si vous le voulez bien. »_

_-« 'nous' » Interroge M. Schbeiker en plissant le front._

_-« Je lui dois bien ça. » Admet le métis._

_-« Et si vous êtes dans cet état c'est parce …? » Questionne Gédéon après avoir regardé attentivement le natté._

_Duo soupire par le nez avant de répondre à l'homme qui ne semble pas enclin à accepter le petit biseness qu'ils lui proposent…_

_-« Je me suis fait attraper à la sortie du casino, par des hommes de main du patron… »_

_Le regard de Gédéon s'adoucit un peu. Il comprend mieux la situation. Dans ces conditions il est impossible au jeune homme de retourner au casino avant un moment et encore moins dans celui habituel où il serait renfloué. Il réalise bien que le jeune homme aurait pu perdre la vie dans cette histoire._

_Hors de question de leur donner l'argent ou de faire crédit mais reste une solution…_

_-« Vous avez 300 000 crédits en liquide ? »_

-_« Oui. » Admet le châtain._

_-« Bien sachez que je ne ferais pas crédit ou quoi que ce soit… Par contre je suis tout à fait d'accord pour jouer au poker avec vous. » Propose Gédéon le visage fermé._

_-« Ici et maintenant ? » Dit Duo dépourvu devant une telle proposition._

_-« Ici et maintenant, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. C'est un moyen rapide et 'sûr' de gagner de l'argent dans le sens où il ne vous arrivera rien physiquement. Vous êtes un adversaire coriace et j'ai envie de jouer. Alors ? » Insiste l'homme._

-« Mes 300 000 crédits en jeux contre la liberté financière pour Hilde, c'est ça ! » Reformule Maxwell pour être certain qu'il a bien compris.

-« Vous ne jouez pas pour vous ? » S'étonne Gédéon.

-« Non, votre fille ne m'a jamais considéré comme son objet, je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir me libérer de son emprise, ce n'était pas comme pour Heero et Relena, elle m'a toujours respecté. » Répond sincèrement le natté.

-« Donc voilà les bases du pari, si vous gagnez, j'obtiens vos 300 000 crédits et je rends la liberté financière à ma fille, si je gagne, j'ai vos 300 000 crédits et ne rends pas ses privilèges à Hilde, on est d'accord ? » Demande l'homme toujours debout au milieu du salon.

-« Duo, tu ne devrais pas réfléchir, tu vas perdre ton argent de toute façon ! » tente Heero. S'il perdait, il devrait recommencer à emmagasiner une plus grosse somme. Est-ce que c'était bien raisonnable ?

-« Oui, mais Hilde retrouve son train de vie, moi, avec mon travail j'ai assez pour vivre, je vais pouvoir récupérer, travailler moins, je suis gagnant, je n'en ai rien à foutre de mon argent, j'ai encore de quoi tenir sur le compte bancaire. En plus, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je gagne, j'ai votre parole Monsieur Schbeiker ? » Demande le châtain estimant que la parole du père d'Hilde était suffisante, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autres documents.

-« On est d'accord, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. » Admet Gédéon en tendant la main à Duo qui la sert en disant.

-« Alors c'est ok pour moi. »

Sous le regard septique d'Heero, l'homme se rend vers le bar de la chambre, il en sort un paquet de bonbons et distribue à chacun quinze biscuits. Puis il tend un jeu de carte neuf à Heero qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit en faire.

-« Vérifie qu'il est ok, tu vas nous servir de croupier » dit Duo en s'installant à la table de la chambre en grimaçant.

Gédéon s'installe en face du natté avec un sourire narquois. Heero se met entre les deux et vérifie que toutes les cartes sont pareilles et que le jeu est complet pendant que Duo lui explique rapidement, son rôle.

-« Je vais miser des biscuits à la place des plaques de sous, ça va me changer. » Sourit Maxwell pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« On joue en combien de coups ? » Demande Heero. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux règles de ce jeu, mais il voulait savoir s'il y aurait une limite de coup ou de temps, afin de savoir quand ils seront fixés sur leur sort.

-« Trois. » Répond Gédéon.

-« D'accord. » Confirme le natté.

La tension commence à monter entre les deux joueurs, tout devient jeu de stratégie. Monsieur Schbeiker remporte la première donne, Duo la deuxième. Après un temps qui semble interminable pour Heero, Maxwell sort vainqueur de la dernière donne, pourtant Yuy sent que son ami n'est pas satisfait, mais comme il ne connaît pas toutes les subtilités du jeu, il ne voit qu'une chose, il a gagné, il va pouvoir se reposer, arrêter de trimer comme une mule pour que Hilde puisse mener la grande vie.

Le métis se lève et va chercher la mallette qu'il amène au natté. Celui-ci de manière froide, sort l'argent qu'il dépose sur la table.

-« La mallette n'était pas comprise dans le pari. » Lâche froidement Duo.

Monsieur Schbeiker se lève et se rend à son secrétaire, il prend la carte de crédit qu'il tend à Maxwell.

-« Voilà, chose promise, chose due. Voici la carte bancaire de mon compte personnel, ma fille va pouvoir recommencer à vivre sur un grand pied, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour la mettre en fonction. »

-« Pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu gagner. » Dit d'un coup Duo en tendant la main pour la prendre.

-« Erreur tactique, mais j'en suis heureux, j'espère que vous lui montrer l'exemple, et avec un chevalier servant comme vous, elle ne peut que progresser et ne pas devenir comme son amie Relena. » Se justifie Gédéon.

Duo est déjà en train de ranger la carte bancaire dans son portefeuille quand il s'arrête aux paroles de l'homme et la sort pour la lui rendre sous le regard légèrement étonné de Heero.

-« Je ne suis plus à vendre, j'apprécie beaucoup votre fille, mais c'est une amie, juste une amie, et je ne serais jamais autre chose que ça pour elle, vous pouvez garder cette carte si vous croyez que je vais être plus parce que vous m'avez laissé gagner. »

Heero a le cœur qui se remplit d'espoir devant les paroles de son ami.

Gédéon repousse la main de Duo.

-« Garde et donne-lui, et surtout montre-lui l'exemple, reste son ami, elle a besoin de véritable ami, si sa mère n'était pas partie avec son amant, elle ne serait pas comme ça. Le royaume de Sank a besoin de jeunes gens comme vous qui avez encore de vraies valeurs et pas seulement qui passe leur temps à s'amuser et dépenser. Ramenez-le chez lui que ma fille prenne soin de lui, comme lui a su prendre soin d'elle. » Ordonne presque Gédéon quand il a fini son petit discours.

Heero remercie l'homme et entraîne Duo qui grimace à chaque pas qu'il fait. Plus il approche du domicile du métis, plus il souffre. Heero se demande s'il pourra aller jusqu'à chez Hilde et puis est-ce qu'elle était rentrée ?

-« J'ai mal ! »

-« Je vais te ramener chez moi, tu as besoin de soin et surtout pas de rester seul. » Lâche Yuy en voyant le teint blême de son ami.

-« Mais, il faut que… » Commence le natté.

-« J'irai quand je t'aurai soigné. » Coupe sèchement le brun pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion d'insister.

A peine rentré, le métis conduit le natté vers le lit, il le déshabille, lui remet le bas de pyjama beaucoup plus facile pour faire les soins. Yuy installe confortablement son ami, Duo gémit sous les caresses d'Heero, celui-ci soupire et s'excuse à chaque cri mais il faut bien faire pénétrer la pommade sur l'estomac. Les soins finis, le Japonais se lève et se rend à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains.

-« Voilà, je vais aller voir si Hilde est rentrée et lui donner la carte. »

-« Non, Heero, je vais le faire ça, mais si elle est rentrée, prends-moi des vêtements pour demain, je n'ai plus envie de bouger, je vais rester là cette nuit, si tu veux bien. »

-« Je peux prendre toutes tes affaires, si tu veux. » Dit sur un ton de plaisanterie Yuy, alors qu'au fond de lui-même il était très sérieux.

-« Ro' » S'indigne le châtain.

Le métis revient vers le lit et s'y assied.

-« Ca ne me gène pas. Tu peux rester tout le temps que tu veux, ma porte t'est grande ouverte. » Affirme le brun en se retenant de lui caresser le visage et de l'embrasser.

-« Ro', cette nuit suffira. » Murmure Maxwell avant de grimacer.

-« Je vais voir si elle est rentrée et je vais au travail, je te mets le téléphone sur la table de nuit, si tu as un problème tu fais le numéro de la pizzeria et je remonte de suite. » Dit Heero en lui déposant un bisou sur le nez avant de partir.

µµµ

Heero se retrouve comme hier devant la porte de l'appartement de Hilde, il sonne mais personne ne vient ouvrir, il sort les clés de Duo qu'il a pris dans sa veste avant de partir et entre. Il ramasse le papier qu'il a glissé hier sous la porte et se rend dans la chambre de son ami pour lui prendre des vêtements.

Il réécrit un autre mot qu'il met sur le frigo. Il le relit.

_Duo est chez moi, il a été blessé en voulant te gagner de l'argent_

_Je vois que tu t'inquiètes vraiment beaucoup pour lui_

_Je prends le relais avec tendresse et amour,_

_Il apprécie_

_Heero._

Un sourire apparaît à la relecture, mais c'est vrai, elle dit qu'elle l'aime, mais se désintéresse complètement de son sort, pas un message sur le répondeur pour le prévenir de son retard. Comment peut-elle le traiter comme ça ? Heero ouvre la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec Hilde qui pose son regard sur les vêtements que le métis prend avec lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » Attaque-t-elle.

-« L'explication est sur le frigo. » Répond simplement Yuy. Il se retient de lui dire ses vérités, il est persuadé que Duo ne lui aurait pas pardonné.

-« Il me quitte pour toi et il n'a même pas la décence de le faire en ma présence. » S'indigne Hilde écœurée par le comportement de celui qui se prêtant son ami.

-« Il n'a pas encore pris cette décision, mais j'ai toutes mes chances, surtout avec la façon dont tu le traites. Tu sais que même ton père estime que tu vaux mieux qu'une poupée de salon comme Relena » Lâche Yuy en la poussant pour partir.

Hilde se précipite vers le frigo pour lire le mot. En le lisant, elle commence à paniquer, Comment s'est-il blessé, il n'y a pas de danger à livrer des pizzas ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? Et où habite Heero, elle n'a jamais demandé à Duo, c'était si peu important pour elle de savoir où son rival était parti.

La jeune femme se rend de suite au seul endroit où elle sait qu'elle peut trouver le métis à cette heure-ci.

Quand elle pousse la porte de la pizzeria, Heero est derrière le comptoir en train de préparer une pizza.

-« Tu prends ma commande pour demain. » Roucoule une jeune femme.

-« Oui, Melle Noin, mais ce ne sera pas Duo qui viendra, il est en arrêt de travail pour quelques jours. » Préviens poliment Yuy, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait déjà refusé une livraison quand c'était un nouveau qui venait.

-« Oh ! Alors annule la commande, si ce n'est pas lui qui vient. » Bougonne la jeune femme.

-« C'est Quatre qui va prendre son service. J'assumerai les livraisons de nuit. » Précise tout de même Heero on ne sait jamais qu'elle se contente de Quatre ou de lui.

-« Annule quand même, quand il reprend du service qu'il vienne me faire une livraison »

Mademoiselle Noin se retourne pour sortir quand elle voit Hilde. « Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues ? »

-« Ne tourne pas autour de Duo, il ne sera jamais à toi. » Agresse directement Hilde, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle lui avait volé son dernier fiancé.

-« Pourtant il est vraiment charmant avec moi. » Insiste Lucrézia.

-« Il est professionnel c'est tout. » Affirme Hilde.

-« Tu as l'air de bien le connaître ? » Ironise Noin.

-« Bien sûr c'est mon ami, sans moi, il n'existerait pas. » Affirme Hilde en redressant la tête fièrement.

-« Tu te donnes trop d'importance, ça ne te va pas de travailler, ça te ramollit le cerveau, on dirait. » Ricane Lucrézia.

-« Heero, n'ai-je pas raison ! » Sollicité la brune en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Si c'est même la seule chose pour laquelle je te remercie. » Rétorque-t-il.

Hilde snobe Lucrézia, qui sort.

-« Où est-il ? Je veux le voir. » Ordonne Hilde.

-« Dans ma chambre, il dormait quand je suis revenu de chez toi, je lui dirais que tu t'inquiétais pour sa santé, ça va lui faire plaisir. » Répond courtoisement Yuy, il y avait des clients qui mangeaient à une table, il ne pouvait pas faire d'esclandre, ni la jeter dehors.

_-« C'est un peu normal. Je peux savoir comment il s'est blessé ? Ce n'est pas dangereux de livrer des pizzas… » Avance la brune certaine de son affirmation._

_Heero hausse un sourcil._

_-« Il est allé au casino. » Rectifie-t-il surpris qu'elle ne le sache pas._

_-« Ah bon ? Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pourtant un casino… » C'est vrai qu'il y avait des risques parfois quand on gagnait beaucoup à la sortie, ça son père lui avait dit, mais Duo devait connaître toutes ses ficelles puisqu'il était toujours revenu sans aucun problème._

_-« Tu crois ça ? »_

_Devant la non-réponse de la jeune femme il continue :_

_-« Les patrons n'apprécient pas les gagnants. Duo avait gagné 300 000 crédits ce soir là. Il s'est fait attraper par des hommes de mains… il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir d'ailleurs… »_

_Heero dit la dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que Hilde. Il a vraiment eu peur pour Duo quand celui-ci est venu sonner chez lui à 3h du matin…_

_-« Et qu'est ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiète Hilde en ayant des difficultés pour avaler sa salive. Elle avait déjà vu les armoires à glace qui servaient d'homme de mains dans ce genre d'histoire._

_-« Il a pris une barre en fer dans l'estomac, une grande partie de son abdomen est violet. Quelques bleus sur les bras, un sur la joue, la lèvre éclatée…C'est surtout son estomac qui est inquiétant. » Admet le brun._

_-« Que voulais-tu dire, tout à l'heure en disant que mon père ne pensait pas que j'étais une ' poupée de salon', et que vient faire mon père là dedans d'ailleurs ? » S'alarme la jeune femme._

_Heero soupire._

_-« Attends cinq minutes que je finisse et je prends ma pause. »_

_-« D'accord. »_

_Hilde se met sur le côté pendant que Heero finit de préparer ses pizzas._

_-« C'est bon. Pour répondre à ta question, ton père étant de passage en ville Duo a été le voir pour obtenir ta liberté financière. »_

_-« Pourquoi ?… » S'étonne la jeune femme surprise par ce que faisait Maxwell en soirée quand elle n'était pas là._

_-« Parce que lui te considère comme une amie. Pour la poupée de salon tu vaux mieux que Relena, tu es plus gentille, plus altruiste, c'est un fait… »_

_Hilde se sentie gênée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas conduite en amie ces derniers temps elle le réalise. De plus elle tient à Duo, en continuant ainsi elle va finir par le perdre aussi en tant qu'ami, ce qu'elle ne veut surtout pas !_

_Tout à coup…_

_SCHBAOUM_

A Suivre…


	12. Fais ton choix

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Fais ton choix !**

**

* * *

**

_Devant le bruit qu'ils viennent d'entendre, les deux jeunes gens sursautent. Heero prend aussitôt la direction de l'arrière boutique._

_-« Duo je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Gronde Heero en allant l'aider à se relever._

_En effet, Duo est descendu dans la boutique en pyjama, l'air à moitié endormi et pour l'instant à moitié relevé par Heero._

_-« 'scuse… J'avais soif… »_

_-« Tu as manqué de peu de te casser un membre pour un verre d'eau ! Si j'ai laissé le téléphone près du lit c'était pour éviter ça Duo. » S'énerve le métis tellement il avait eu peur._

_-« Vi, j'ai plus pensé, je voulais pas déranger… » S'excuse le natté en se frottant les fesses._

_-« Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé, viens t'asseoir » Rétorque le brun radouci. _

_Duo remarque alors la présence de Hilde._

_-« Bonjour Hilde que fais-tu ici ? »_

_-« Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, ça va ? » S'inquiète la jeune femme en venant aider Heero à le soutenir de l'autre côté._

_-« Oui, oui… » Répond machinalement Maxwell en s'installant à la chaise proposée par Heero._

_-« Hn ? »_

_-« Bon d'accord 'ro pas tant que ça, mais bon. » Soupire le natté de devoir l'avouer._

_-« Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses, enfin surtout à Duo, pour mon comportement ces derniers temps… Je me suis comportée comme une idiote et ait été incorrecte plus d'une fois. Je le réalise bien… » Se justifie la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux._

_-« Tu es toute excusée Hilde tu sais, tu es une amie très chère, je ne veux pas te perdre… » Rassure Duo en lui mettant la main sur l'avant-bras. _

_-« Merci… Je t'aime toujours, mais je me tiendrais à présent. Si tu veux revenir à la maison tu peux, tu peux partir aussi… Enfin… »_

_Hilde pleure pour de bon cette fois. Elle comprend les paroles de Relena « Si Duo a le même défaut que Heero, tu vas encore être malheureuse en amour »…_

_Cela fait mal au cœur à Duo de la voir ainsi. C'était nécessaire mais faire souffrir ses amis ne fait jamais plaisir._

_-« Hilde… » Lâche Maxwell le cœur serré puis il regarde Heero sondant son regard pour savoir si un geste envers son amie serait mal vu par le métis._

_-« Hn. Je vais chercher de l'eau. » Dit-il en se mettant debout. Si Duo avait besoin de donner un peu de tendresse à la jeune femme pour la réconforter, il préférait ne pas le voir._

_Duo hoche la tête, Heero est un ange._

_-« Hilde, viens s'il te plait. »_

_La jeune femme s'approche, une fois à côté du natté, celui-ci la fait asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il la prend comme il peut dans ses bras en l'appuyant le moins possible sur son estomac douloureux, lui caressant le haut du dos._ Quand la jeune femme s'est calmée, Duo la relâche et dit.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire de revenir à la maison ? Je suis juste venu chez Heero parce que c'était plus près du Casino, et que je savais que tu n'étais pas là, j'avais besoin de soins, j'avais envie de me sentir protégé pour une fois. » Demande le natté en plissant le front.

-« Mais, il avait des vêtements à toi avec lui. » Se révolte la brune.

-« Pour demain, tu n'as pas vu l'état de mes vêtements, mon seul costume est foutu. » Déplore le natté, ça allait lui faire des frais supplémentaires.

Heero revient les mains vides, Duo est un peu étonné.

-« Sur la table de nuit, un verre et une bouteille. » Répond le métis à l'interrogation qu'il voit dans le regard indigo.

Heero passe son bras autour de la taille de Duo pour l'aider à se relever.

-« Tu seras mieux dans le lit pour continuer à discuter, je dois reprendre du service, tu ne peux pas rester là » dit Yuy en l'aidant à gravir les escaliers.

Le Japonais installe confortablement Duo, redresse le coussin dans son dos, ouvre le pyjama et vérifie l'étendue du bleu. Il hoche la tête et repart vers la salle de bain et lui remet une couche de pommade avant de dire à la jeune femme qui l'a regardé faire sans broncher.

-« Je te le confie, Hilde, qu'il ne bouge plus » Ordonne le métis en fusillant le natté du regard avant de quitter la chambre pour redescendre.

La jeune femme est vraiment reconnaissante au brun pour ce petit moment d'intimité. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit tout près de Duo et lui prépare un verre.

-« Tu as vu mon père m'a dit Heero.» Commence Hilde ne sachant pas comment brisé le silence qui s'installe.

-« Oui, dans mon portefeuille, j'ai ta carte bancaire » sourit en grimaçant le natté.

Hilde passe une main sur le visage meurtri.

-« Comment veux-tu qu'on ne t'aime pas, tu ne fais rien pour que je ne t'aime plus non plus. Je te traite comme un chien et toi, tu en fais encore plus pour moi. J'ai bien de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi. » Avoue-t-elle reconnaissante.

-« Moi, je vais pouvoir travailler moins » Soupire d'aise le natté en s'enfonçant dans le coussin moelleux.

-« Tu vas continuer à travailler ? Mais je peux t'entretenir maintenant. » Affirme Hilde.

-« Je veux travailler, j'aime ça, j'aime avoir mon indépendance » Insiste Maxwell, il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme au début de sa vie, à ne rien faire, d'avoir paresser, non il avait goûté à la vie, ce n'était pas pour devenir oisif.

-« Tu rentres quand ? » Interroge la brune en voyant l'heure tourner au réveil radio.

-« Dès que je me sens mieux. »

-« Je peux m'occuper de toi, tu sais. » Souligne Hilde, il lui manquait, l'entendre circuler dans l'appartement aussi.

-« Quand tu es au travail, tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas comme Ro' » Argumente Duo, au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de quitter l'appartement du métis, enfin surtout ses attentions, il avait un peu peur qu'une fois seule avec Hilde, son comportement ne change.

Un peu de tristesse passe dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

-« Tu sais au moins pourquoi il fait tout ça pour toi ? » Demande Hilde.

Duo boit une petite gorgée, avant de reposer le verre.

-« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, oui, je sais, il me l'a dit. » Répond Maxwell sans la quitter du regard.

-« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de lui ? La même chose que pour moi ? » Interroge la brune pleine d'espoir

-« Je ne sais pas Hildie, je ne sais pas très bien ce que je ressens pour Heero. » Admet Duo en mordant sa lèvre qu'il relâche directement sous la douleur.

Hilde lui sourit

-« Pour moi tu savais, tu n'as pas dû réfléchir. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Hilde ! » Dit Duo un peu triste.

-« Il ne faut pas réfléchir à l'amour, tu sais, ton cœur le sait, ton corps le sait toujours. Voilà pourquoi quand tu étais en danger, tu as couru ici plutôt que de rentrer à la maison. » Précise tendrement la brune, elle avait envie pour une fois de faire un geste pour lui simplifier la vie, lui rendre ce qu'elle avait reçu depuis qu'il partageait sa vie. L'aider à faire le point sur ses sentiments, même si elle devait le perdre.

-« C'était plus près ! » Plaide Maxwell, pas du tout convaincu par les arguments de son amie.

-« Cherche-toi des excuses, mais ton corps a décidé pour toi Duo. » Hilde met la main sur la poitrine de Maxwell. « Ecoute ton cœur, il te dira ce que ton cerveau veut entendre. »

Duo lui passe la main sur le visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui meurt rapidement à cause de la douleur. Heero toussote, entre en portant une grande pizza Hawaïenne, il a un pincement dans la poitrine, voyant les deux jeunes gens plus proches qu'il ne le croyait.

-« Howard m'a dit de vous la monter. »

-« Merci Ro' et remercie Howard. » Répond Maxwell alors que Hilde se lève pour prendre la pizza des mains du métis.

-« Hn »

Heero redescend rapidement, Hilde coupe la pizza et mange en même temps que Duo, celui-ci n'a pas grand appétit, au bout de vingt minutes, il cale.

La digestion se faisant, le châtain commence à fermer les yeux. La brune l'aide à se coucher et quand il dort, la jeune femme redescend et trouve Quatre et Heero en grande discussion.

-« Non, non, non, Heero ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je ne vais pas prendre l'horaire de Duo demain, et toi le mien, comment veux-tu que j'étudie avec l'horaire de Duo, il passe les trois-quarts de son temps à courir. » S'énerve le blond.

-« Mais il n'est pas apte à le faire. » Défend le métis, il ne pouvait pas en plein rush faire les pizzas et aller les livrer.

-« Tu sais bien pourquoi Duo a congé le mercredi, c'est parce que je n'ai pas cours l'après-midi, alors je peux faire cet horaire là. C'est un arrangement qu'on a pris avant même que tu ne travailles ici. » Explique plus calmement Winner, il n'était pas de mauvaise volonté, mais il faisait ça pour payer ses études pas pour les rater.

-« Si je n'ai pas une solution, il va reprendre le travail demain, tu sais comment il est. » Rappelle Yuy de la panique dans les yeux, mais surtout à l'idée que son ami ait livrer en mobylette des pizzas dans son état.

-« C'est aussi pour ça que je ne vais pas prendre son horaire, tu aurais dû me demander avant de te faire tout un plan, surtout qu'il est en haut, s'il m'entend demain, tu vas en entendre parler pendant des années, que tu veux entraver mes études. J'ai déjà eu droit à son sermon, je ne veux pas repasser par-là. C'est non ! » Affirme catégoriquement le blond.

-« Je peux demander à Bridget de travailler à ma place, je fais son horaire du matin et je livre à midi et le soir, si tu veux Heero. Je peux bien faire ça pour lui et pour toi, ça ne doit pas être compliqué de livrer des pizzas. » Propose la brune en arrivant dans la partie commerce.

-« Hilde ! »

-« Voilà, tu as une solution qui arrange tout le monde » dit Quatre en partant avec la commande que Heero vient de finir de préparer.

-« Hilde, je ne sais pas si Duo va apprécier. » Hésite Yuy. Il avait envie d'accepter, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir des problèmes avec son ami parce qu'il avait laissé faire la jeune femme.

-« Pourquoi, je crois qu'il est temps que je rende un peu ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tous les deux, que je suive votre exemple, que j'arrête d'être une égoïste. Que mon père soit fier de moi. » Affirme la jeune femme en choisissant des arguments qu'elle sait qui toucheront le brun.

-« Je te remercie Hilde, surtout pour lui »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi, en plus ça va faire plaisir à Bridget, son mari fait l'après-midi pendant un mois, elle va pouvoir rester avec lui, au lieu qu'il ne passe que quelques minutes ensemble sur la journée. Elle me l'avait déjà demandé et j'avais dit non, ne voulant pas rester seule l'après-midi avec Duo à son travail. »

Au matin, Maxwell a déjà un peu moins mal au ventre, mais il est toujours bleu et dur au toucher, Heero lui applique encore une couche de pommade, lui amène son petit déjeuner au lit qu'ils prennent ensemble sous la couette.

-« Tu vas prendre une douche avant que je ne descende. » Ordonne Yuy en se levant du lit avec le plateau déjeuner.

-« Ca va aller Ro', je ne suis pas en sucre. » Rassure le natté en mettant les deux pieds à côté du lit.

-« Je sais, mais je tiens à être là pour si tu as un malaise. » Précise le brun, on ne sait jamais qu'avec les chauds et froids, le fait de rester debout un long moment.

-« Tu as trouvé une solution pour finir ? » Interroge Duo en se tournant vers son ami.

-« Hn »

-« Pas Quatre au moins, il a besoin de pouvoir assister aux cours. » Panique légèrement Maxwell, il avait eu assez difficile de faire comprendre au blond que suivre les cours étaient importants pour réussir, il avait raté l'année d'avant justement parce qu'il sortait trop et n'avait plus de bourses pour cette année.

-« Non, pas Quatre. Quelqu'un s'est proposé. » Rassure le brun en lui souriant.

-« Tu ne vas pas faire les deux horaires au moins ? » S'inquiète Duo, parce qu'il serait capable de vouloir le faire pour le protéger.

-« Non, sur le temps de midi, c'est impossible, je l'aurai fait en soirée, si Quatre n'avait pas refusé de te remplacer et avant d'avoir de l'aide imprévue. » Rétorque le brun en revenant vers le lit pour surveiller le lever de son ami.

-« Tu ne veux pas me le dire, on dirait »

-« Non, cette personne m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. » Admet Heero en tendant à Duo son jogging en lui disant. « Passe sous la douche, je t'attends pour remettre de la pommade et je vais au travail. »

-« Ro', je le ferais quand tu seras au travail, sinon, je n'aurais plus rien à faire, je vais m'ennuyer. » Bougonne le natté.

Heero croise les bras sur sa poitrine et le défie du regard, Maxwell se rend vers la salle de bain devant le regard courroucé du métis. Quand le natté ressort en bas de jogging un essuie à la main.

-« Heero, je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais je n'arrive pas à m'essuyer les cheveux, lever les bras au-dessus de ma tête est un calvaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai mis la tête sous l'eau. »

Le Japonais lui sourit et l'assoit sur une chaise devant lui et commence la séance d'essuyage et de peignage. Il en profite aussi pour lui mettre de la pommade sur les coups. Quand il a fini.

-« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, c'est fini. » Sourit Heero.

-« Merci Ro', je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

-« Guéris, repose-toi surtout, je dois y aller »

-« Ro' pourquoi souriais-tu comme ça ? » Questionne-t-il, c'est si rare de le voir aussi souriant surtout sans raison.

-« Tu ronronnais pendant que je m'occupais de ta tête. » Explique Heero en revenant et en lui volant un baiser.

Duo l'attrape derrière la nuque et prolonge le moment. Yuy finit par se dégager.

-« Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, Duo, tu ne peux pas jouer sur les deux tableaux. » Lâche le brun, même si c'était lui le premier à l'avoir relancé sur ce sujet là, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir résister aux yeux indigo et de voir son ami heureux, bien dans sa peau.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Je t'ai vu hier avec Hilde, elle te demandait d'écouter ton cœur, vous aviez l'air très proche, ne joue pas avec nos sentiments. » Insiste le métis, le regard dur sur le natté devant lui.

-« Elle m'ouvrait l'esprit juste sur quelque chose Ro', sur quelque chose que je ne voyais pas avant. » Expose tendrement le châtain.

-« Et c'est quoi ! »

-« Que pour elle, je savais que c'est de l'amitié, et que pour toi, je crois bien qu'il y a plus » dit Duo en rougissant.

_Heero lui sourit tendrement puis l'embrasse de nouveau. Baiser auquel Duo s'empresse de répondre._

_-« Je passe cet après-midi Koi. »_

_-« Attends ! Heu, ça veut dire quoi ? »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Koi »_

_Heero dit sans cesser de sourire :_

_-« Amant ou amoureux si tu préfères »_

_Puis Heero dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, puis descend préparer ses pizzas, rayonnant de bonheur._

_Un peu avant midi, Hilde arrive à la pizzeria, vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'une tunique pas trop habillée. Elle se dirige vers le comptoir._

_-« Bonjour Heero »_

_-« Bonjour, attends, je termine ce que je fais. »_

_-« Ok »_

_Le jeune homme finit puis explique plus en détail ce qu'elle doit faire._

_-« D'accord » Dit la jeune femme quand Heero arrive à la fin de ses explications._

_-« Alors, la première pizza à livrer, 3 rue de Sank M. Lowe… »_

_Tout se passe bien, livrer des pizzas n'est pas particulièrement difficile mais cela est tout de même un peu fatigant au bout de 2h non-stop à revenir au magasin et repartir sans vrai pause, elle comprend mieux la fatigue de Duo quand il revenait le soir._

_µµµ_

_Du côté de la pizzeria, Heero vient de finir son service, comme promis, il monte voir comment va Duo et accessoirement remettre de la pommade sur son estomac, qui va quand même bien mieux._

_Une fois dans son studio, Heero peut voir que le natté dort, il a encore un peu de sommeil en retard, l'inactivité et l'ennui ont du jouer également. Il entreprend donc de mettre la pommade sans le réveiller puisqu'il dort sur le dos. Le ventre de Duo est maintenant bleu violacé, c'est en voie de guérison, au début Heero avait eu peur car les deux premiers jours il n'y avait eu quasiment aucune amélioration._

_En regardant mieux, il remarque que la couleur actuelle de l'estomac de son petit ami ressemble beaucoup à celle de ses yeux. Ses yeux. Heero est hypnotisé par leur couleur si rare. Duo a des yeux magnifiques. Le Japonais pourrait les regarder des heures durant._

_-« Je me perds dans tes yeux… »_

_-« Heu, 'ro tu regardes mon ventre là… »_

_Heero sursaute. Il n'a pas réalisé qu'il a parlé à voix haute, ni que Duo est réveillé._

_-« Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé… » Dit le métis en détournant légèrement la tête._

_-« Je ne faisais que somnoler ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_-« Hum… »_

_-« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? » Interroge le natté en venant passer sa main sur la joue de son petit ami._

_-« Ce que j'ai dit ? » Questionne le brun, en espérant que Duo n'a peut-être pas tout entendu, qu'il aurait parlé suffisamment bas._

_-« Que tu te perdais dans mes yeux. »_

_Heero acquiesce et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux._

_-« Oui, tes iris sont magnifiques… »_

_Le natté est un peu gêné. Hilde l'a déjà complimenté sur ses yeux, mais cela lui avait juste fait plaisir. Que Heero le pense aussi…Il décide de changer de sujet pour cacher son trouble…_

-« Ce n'est pas Hilde que j'ai entendu tantôt ? »

-« Elle est venue voir comment tu avais passé la nuit. » Répond Yuy en finissant d'appliquer la pommade et ainsi pouvoir se soustraire aux yeux inquisiteurs.

-« Elle ne travaille pas ? » S'étonne le natté, inquiet également. Elle aurait déjà laissé tombé sa place, sa carte de crédit récupérée. Il était aussi un peu déçu.

-« Elle a fait le matin. »

-« Ah ! »

-« Tu as faim ? » Demande Heero pour que la conversation ne reste pas trop sur ce sujet dangereux.

-« Oui, mais plus de pizza, j'en ai ma claque. »

-« Des pâtes à la Spinaci (2) ? » Demande le brun en sortant du lit et se rendant vers la cuisine.

-« Oui, j'aime quand tu en fais. Tu veux un coup de main ? » Interroge Maxwell en se redressant déjà.

-« Pas besoin, tu peux te reposer. »

-« Je commence à en avoir marre de me reposer. » Peste le natté en se levant pour aller le retrouver dans la cuisine.

-« Tant que ton ventre n'est pas guéri, tu ne reprends pas le travail ! En plus avec ta tête, tu vas faire peur à la clientèle. » Plaisante Heero pince sans rire.

-« Elle te plaisait bien ma tête avant. » Bougonne le châtain comme un gosse qu'on aurait réprimandé sans raison.

Heero s'avance vers les lèvres de Duo.

-« Elle me plait toujours autant, C'est la première chose que j'ai vu en sortant de l'incubateur et j'en suis tombé amoureux de suite. »

-« Encore une chance que tu n'as pas d'abord vu J. » Nargue Duo.

Du dégoût passe dans les yeux prussiens. Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Arrête, ne me fait pas rire, ça fait mal. »

-« Je ne fais rien »

-« Si ta tête. »

Yuy lui sourit et s'accroupit pour sortir ses casseroles du meuble évier. Il ouvre le frigo pour sortir les feuilles d'épinards qu'il a acheté il y a deux jours. Le natté s'installe sur la chaise haute de la cuisine pour continuer à discuter avec son ami. C'est ce qu'ils font pendant la préparation du repas, pendant qu'ils mangent, pendant qu'ils font la vaisselle.

L'après-midi a passé avec la vitesse de l'éclair, c'est déjà l'heure pour Heero de redescendre pour reprendre du service. Howard a dit qu'il passerait lui donner un coup de main pendant le coup de feu, pour qu'il puisse faire les livraisons urgentes et aider Hilde qui finit à 20 heures, le métis ne voulant pas qu'elle circule la nuit.

_-« Voilà Hilde, la dernière, M. Chang, 5 avenue de la Justice. »_

_-« Avenue de la Justice ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est là où se trouve le palais de justice »_

_-« Ok, j'y vais. »_

_La jeune fille se dirige donc vers le palais de justice. Le 5 est un immeuble d'une demi-douzaine d'étages, plutôt côté. Hilde sonne à l'interphone._

_-« Oui ? »_

_-« C'est pour votre pizza M. Chang ! »_

_-« C'est au 5ème étage, à droite à la sortie de l'ascenseur. »_

_Hilde monte et une fois devant la porte d'entrée sonne. La porte s'ouvre aussitôt sur un homme assez grand, vingt-cinq, trente ans, cheveux noirs mi-longs, yeux noirs, et lunettes sur le nez. Hilde est éblouie, il est magnifique, pas son genre à la base mais très beau néanmoins._

_µµµ_

Duo descend vers 22 heures, au moment où les dernières livraisons se font. Heero revient justement, Howard a déjà fermé la boutique, il reste deux pizzas à livrer et la journée sera finie, le métis est fourbu de fatigue entre ses mauvaises nuits à surveiller le repos du natté (3), et sa double, presque triple journée. Son regard se pose sur l'Américain habillé, un petit sac à la main.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Je rentre chez moi que tu puisses dormir comme il faut. Demain, je ne viens pas travailler, mais je serais là dans deux jours. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'était super sympa. » Répond Maxwell en venant à la rencontre du métis, qui s'est arrêté en le voyant prêt à partir comme un voleur.

-« Hn ! » Est-ce qu'il l'aurait attendu ? Ou est-ce qu'il aurait trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine ?

-« Fais pas cette tête là, Ro'. Il est trop petit ton appart pour qu'on reste à deux dedans. Tu veux que je dépose les pizzas en passant c'est sur mon chemin. » Propose le natté, puisqu'il avait eu le temps de lire l'adresse sur le bon de livraison.

-« Je viens avec toi. Je vais chercher un appartement plus grand. » Suggère innocemment le brun, surtout pour savoir ce que son petit ami allait lui répondre, savoir si c'était une excuse bidon ou qu'il avait vraiment envie de plus de place.

-« Ro' il y a à peine trois mois que tu es dedans ! » S'indigne le châtain, ça allait lui faire des frais inutiles.

-« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » dit Heero en emboîtant le pas au natté

-« Je ne pars pas, je rentre chez moi, Ro', ça va un peu vite pour moi tout ça, j'ai encore des obligations auprès de Hilde. » Avoue un peu gêné Duo.

-« Comme quoi ? » Gronde Yuy déçu par la réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait d'eux deux pour finir ? Tout ce qu'il a dit cette après-midi ne serait que du vent ?

-« Ce pour quoi j'ai été créé ! » Rappelle en soupirant Maxwell.

Heero retient son ami par le bras.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ! »

-« Oui, mais j'ai été créé pour lui tenir compagnie, et ça je lui dois. » Affirme contrait et forcé par ses principes le natté.

A Suivre


	13. J'avais les chances de mon côté

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique

* * *

_

**J'avais les chances de mon côté

* * *

**

Les deux jeunes gens sont arrivés chez le natté. Tout est dans le noir, Hilde ne semble pas là, ce qui étonne Heero sachant qu'elle fait le matin toute la semaine. Elle n'est pas repassée depuis qu'elle a fait la dernière livraison, il a un peu peur pour elle, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber quand on livre, c'était un nouveau client aussi. Yuy sent une boule d'angoisse se faire dans son ventre, il aurait dû faire cette livraison et ne lui laisser que les clients habituels. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il sera le seul fautif. Que Duo lui pardonne ou pas, ça n'aura pas tellement d'importance, il sera coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Hilde comme son ami veut le faire.

-« Ca va aller ? Parce que j'ai quelque chose à vérifier » dit pourtant Heero d'une voix neutre.

-« Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Je viendrai te voir demain au travail » Répond Duo en lui donnant un dernier baiser alors qu'ils sont sur le pas de la porte.

Heero repasse par le 5 Avenue de la justice, il se trouve devant l'immeuble au moment où Hilde en sort. Il se tapit dans l'ombre de l'immeuble pour ne pas se faire surprendre et que la jeune femme ne se sente pas espionnée.

-« Merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment intéressant, je ne croyais pas qu'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à lire des poèmes. » Dit Hilde.

-« Tu es la bienvenue, la semaine prochaine, si tu veux pour la prochaine séance de lecture sur Charles Baudelaire. Il fait plus noir que je ne le pensais, je vais te raccompagner. » Propose l'homme en mettant la main à sa poche pour voir s'il avait ses clefs sur lui.

-« Ca va aller, je n'habite pas loin. » Rassure la jeune femme.

Yuy sourit intérieurement en regardant Hilde, elle est radieuse. Son bonheur avance à petit pas, si la jeune femme pouvait trouver le bonheur ailleurs, Duo aurait moins de scrupules à laisser son amie et venir vivre avec lui. Tout ce que fait Maxwell est pour le bonheur des autres, il l'en aime encore plus chaque jour.

Rentré chez lui, Heero se prépare rapidement pour la nuit, il se couche sur la partie du lit que Duo a occupé pendant deux jours, son odeur y est encore. Enivré par le parfum de vanille et de musc, il s'endort rapidement. Il se réveille passé 9 heures, c'est la première fois depuis qu'il a été créé, il y a sept mois. C'est aussi une des premières fois qu'il se sent complètement heureux. Tout s'arrange dans sa vie, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver un appartement plus grand tout près de la pizzeria, il demandera à Howard s'il n'en connaît pas un.

Quand il descend pour commencer sa journée, le vieil homme est déjà là à faire les comptes de la journée d'hier.

-« Howard ? » Questionne le métis, il est un peu mal à l'aise, mais s'il veut pouvoir vivre avec Duo, il doit bien passer par-là.

-« Oui, gamin ? » S'étonne l'homme du regard fuyant du jeune homme.

-« Je suis un peu à l'étroit, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais avoir un appartement plus grand ? » Demande le brun en relevant la tête pour regarder son patron dans les yeux.

Un sourire immense apparaît chez le vieil homme.

-« Il prend tellement de place que ça Duo ? » Taquine Howard.

Yuy rougit devant la remarque de ce dernier.

-« C'est lui qui se trouve à l'étroit. » Admet le métis en détournant le regard.

-« Il est toujours là ? » S'informe le vieil homme directement plus complaisant.

-« Il est rentré chez lui. » Répond le brun d'une voix neutre.

-« Je vois et il t'a donné ça comme excuse. Tu veux qu'il ne puisse plus s'en servir la prochaine fois. » Howard se gratte la tête et réfléchit tout haut. « Ca m'arrange, tu sais gamin, de t'avoir ici, tu me fais office aussi de gardien. Tu m'aides à libérer la deuxième chambre à l'étage et je te laisse les deux pièces pour le même prix. Derrière la grande armoire du salon, il y a une porte, on peut l'enlever pour que ça communique si tu veux ? Ca te dit ? »

-« Il y a quoi dans l'autre pièce ? » Interroge Heero pour être sûr de ne pas faire une bêtise en acceptant trop vite.

-« Des vieux souvenirs, on va les monter au grenier. » Dit Howard en se levant pour prendre une grosse clef au-dessus de la hotte. « Ca c'est la clef du grenier, la clef de la pièce est en dessous du paillasson, tu peux commencer, je fais chauffer les fours. »

-« Merci Howard. »

-« Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Ce qui est cassé, on va le jeter, donc commence par ce qui est en état. » Précise le vieil homme en se rendant près des fours pour les enclencher et sortir du congélateur des morceaux de pâtes préparées la veille qu'elles décongèlent.

-« Hn »

µµµ

Quand Duo passe sur l'heure de midi, il trouve Heero derrière le comptoir, il lui trouve un drôle d'air.

-« Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas ça ! »

La cloche de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre, Duo tourne la tête, et voit Hilde rentrer avec le sac pour porter les Pizzas. _Il ouvre de grands yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire avec un des sacs de la pizzeria ?!_

_-« Hilde ? » __Interroge Maxwell._

_Hilde, ayant un peu trop un certain chinois en tête ne s'aperçoit de la présence de Duo dans le restaurant qu'au moment où celui-ci prononce son nom. Ne sachant que faire, elle décide de faire demi-tour._

_-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je repasserai plus tard ! » Dit-elle rapidement avant de rebrousser chemin laissant un Duo éberlué et un Heero qui n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…_

_-« Heu qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à Hilde ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec un des sacs de la pizzeria à la main ?» Demande Duo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

_-« Hn »_

_Un éclair traverse l'esprit de Duo et il réalise soudain._

_-« 'ro ? C'est elle qui m'a remplacé n'est ce pas ? »__ Demande-t-il pour avoir confirmation._

_-« Heu… »_

_-« Ne cherche pas à mentir. » Dit Duo en souriant_

_Rassuré par la mine de son compagnon Heero affirme._

_-« Oui, c'est elle. »_

_Duo a un sourire éclatant, finalement Hilde se comporte comme une amie avec lui… Cela lui réchauffe le cœur._

_-« Et si elle est rentrée si tard c'est parce qu'elle draguait les clients ? » Plaisante Duo._

_Il attend un sourire d'Heero à sa plaisanterie, mais le résultat est un regard plus que fuyant du concerné._

_-« Heero ? »_

_-« … »_

_-« Tu veux dire qu'elle draguait vraiment un client ?? » __S'exclame Maxwell au bord de l'apoplexie. _

_-« Je ne sais pas trop… j'étais inquiet qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle, alors je suis allé à l'adresse du dernier client, elle en sortait, elle avait l'air ravie… ils parlaient poésie… »__ Précise le brun tout en malaxant de la pâte à pizza pour se donner contenance._

_-« Quoi Hildie s'est trouvé un ami ? C'est quel client ? Pas Septem, il ressemble à rien ce vieux croûton…Noventa ? Trop vieux pour elle…Veinti ? non plus… Dis 'ro c'est qui ce client ? » __Questionne le natté, ne voyant pas dans la clientèle quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir à son amie._

_-« Un nouveau. »_

_-« Quoi ? »__ Lâche Maxwell de la panique clairement marquée dans les yeux._

_-« 'Pour ça que je suis allé voir. »__ Rassure le brun en étalant la pâte pour préparer la commande suivante._

_-« Et il est comment l'heureux élu ? » __Interroge le natté un rien sur la défensive._

_-« Je n'ai pas bien vu, tu sais… »_

_-« Allez ! » __Insiste le châtain voyant bien à l'attitude de son petit ami qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit._

_-« Jeune, plutôt grand, cheveux mi-longs apparemment, je dirai foncé… c'est tout, maintenant si tu veux plus d'informations tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander à elle. » Dit Heero avec un petit sourire sadique._

_-« Pas sympa. »_

_-« Hum…je dois faire mes pizzas. Tu peux monter en attendant si tu veux… » __Lâche Yuy après un moment, voulant que son copain monte pour que la jeune femme puisse rentrer et repartir faire les autres livraisons._

_-« Je suis si bavard que ça ? » __Interroge Duo étonné par le comportement du métis._

_-« Hn, mais je t'aime aussi pour ça » Dit Heero en lui volant un baiser papillon._

_-« Vas-y cherche à te faire pardonner… » Répond Duo avec un petit sourire._

_-« Tu veux monter au studio ? Je te rejoins quand j'ai fini mon service… » __Propose le brun parce qu'il devait vraiment l'éloigner d'ici._

_-« Hum, d'accord ! » Dit Duo avec un sourire. « On pourrait peut être aller se promener au square après, je suis sûr que tu ne sors presque pas à travailler autant ! » Rajoute__-t-il en passant derrière le comptoir pour se rendre à l'étage._

_-« Si tu veux, mais pas longtemps, tu es encore fatigué et pas au meilleur de ta forme. » __Réalise le métis en commençant à garnir la pâte fraîche._

_-« Heeero !(1) Je ne suis pas en sucre. » Dit Maxwell en secouant la tête._ _Son petit ami est vraiment protecteur…_

_-« Tes blessures sont encore récentes. »__ Rappelle le brun._

_-« Et quasiment guéries, bon je monte, sinon tu __vas prendre du retard dans__ ton travail. Je peux te piquer une grille de mots croisés ? »_

_-« Hn ? »_

_-« Bah oui, j'ai pas pensé à m'emmener quelque chose, alors ? » Demande Duo avec un regard dont il avait le secret._

_-« Bien sûr baka » C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de rien en… haut ?_

_Heero réalise alors que Duo va avoir une surprise de taille en arrivant en haut au vu du déballage commencé avec Howard le matin même, mais c'est trop tard le natté est déjà arrivé en haut, non sans lui avoir adressé un « merci » retentissant._

_Tant pis, Heero espère seulement que son koibito ne prendra pas l'agrandissement trop mal, Duo peut être imprévisible, il se souvient encore de la surprise de tout le monde, quand Duo a proposé à Relena de le racheter. Il frissonne à la pensée de son ancienne… propriétaire… Enfin ce n'est pas le moment de penser au passé._

_Hilde rentre une nouvelle fois dans le restaurant __et disant un peu gênée__._

_-« Ca va ? Excuse-moi pour ma fuite de tout à l'heure c'est juste que… »_

_-« Il est au courant Hilde. » __Coupe Heero qu'elle n'utilise pas sa salive inutilement._

_-« Comment ? tu… »__ S'indigne la brune qui vire au rouge de colère._

_-« Il est intelligent, il a deviné tout seul. Ca lui a fait très plaisir tu sais… » __Se justifie le brun un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_Hilde rougit un peu._

_-« Ca ne l'a pas trop gêné au moins ? » __Interroge la brune pour se rassurer._

_-« Non ça ne l'a pas gêné. »_

_-« Tant mieux » Souffle la jeune femme, soulagée._

_-« Hn tiens. » Dit Heero en sortant deux pizzas du four._

_-« C'est pour qui et où ? » __Questionne la jeune femme en les mettant dans le sac._

_-« M. Septem » Dit Heero avec un sourire amusé en se rappelant la remarque de Duo au sujet de ce client. « 7 Rue de l'Alliance »_

_-« D'accord j'y vais » Lance la brune en__ partant déjà vers la porte__._

_µµµ_

_Une petite heure plus tard._

_-« Dernière pizza, M. Noventa, 19 rue de la Paix. » __Dit Heero_

_-« Ouf ! »_

_-« Hilde tu pourras rester quelques minutes après ta livraison, j'aimerais te parler. »__ Rajoute rapidement le métis avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte._

_-« D'accord… » Dit Hilde assez étonnée, qu'est ce que le brun pouvait bien lui vouloir ? _

_µµµ_

_Dix minutes plus tard la brune est de retour au restaurant._

_-« Que voulais tu me dire ? » Demande-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

_-« Hn. S'il te plait, la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, que tu es en retard préviens le restaurant, d'accord ? » __Insiste le métis qui ne voyait pas vraiment comment d'autres aborder le sujet._

_-« Désolée, je suis rentrée directement, je téléphonerai ne t'inquiète pas. » __Répond Hilde quoi qu'elle ne voyait pas quand elle devrait à nouveau remplacer Duo._

_-« Pas la peine de mentir Hilde, tu n'étais pas chez toi quand j'ai raccompagné Duo, comme j'avais peur pour toi, je suis allé à la dernière adresse pour te trouver devant l'immeuble de M. Chang je crois… »_

_Hilde lui coupe la parole :_

-« Tu m'as espionnée ! » Hurle rouge de colère Hilde.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

-« Alors pourquoi ? »

-« On ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe quand on livre, c'était un nouveau client » commence Heero.

Un sourire apparaît chez la brune.

-« Tu t'es inquiété pour moi »

Heero marque un temps d'arrêt avant de vouloir répondre. Hilde a encore son sourire qui s'agrandit plus.

-« Tu t'inquiétais de savoir qu'il pouvait m'arriver quelques choses parce que sinon Duo s'en serait voulu à mort, parce que je le remplaçais. Sincèrement, j'espère qu'il finira par t'aimer, parce qu'il mérite d'être heureux et toi aussi, vous vous ressemblez tellement, que vous méritez le bonheur » dit Hilde en quittant la pizzeria laissant Heero sans réaction.

µµµ

Pendant que le Japonais finit son travail, Duo monte dans l'appartement du métis. La porte est ouverte comme à son habitude quand il travaille en bas, de toute façon personne ne peut monter sans passer par le restaurant et derrière le comptoir.

Le natté s'installe dans le divan et commence une grille de Sudoku, mais son regard est attiré par la porte, mais surtout le bruit qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Déjà qu'il ne se rappelait pas qu'il y avait une porte là. Il se rappelait que la garde-robe était plus au centre de la pièce. Un bruit de papier déchiré, le fait se lever du fauteuil. Il essaie la résistance de la porte, elle s'ouvre, il tombe devant le tableau suivant.

Howard sur une chaise, face à un tas énorme de papier, sur la table basse deux caisses, une où il met les papiers qu'il déchire, une autre sur laquelle il est écrit à garder.

-« Ah c'est toi gamin ! Tu viens me donner un coup de main ? »

-« A faire quoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell en parcourant la superficie de la pièce.

-« C'est des vieilles factures, tout ce qui a plus de dix ans, tu jettes. » Explique Howard en regardant le natté du coin de l'œil.

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué la porte, j'ai été plus mal que je ne le croyais. » Jauge Duo en prenant une deuxième chaise et commençant à prendre un tas de papier pour trier aussi.

-« La garde de robe était devant. » Précise le vieil homme en lui souriant, il n'allait pas le laisser croire qu'il était si mal que ça tout de même.

-« Je me disais aussi. » Glisse Maxwell en déposant une série de factures dans la caisse à garder.

-« Heero veut un appartement plus grand. » Formule Howard en surveillant la réaction de Duo du coin de l'œil.

Le natté arrête son mouvement, se renfrogne et reprend plus tristement le tri des papiers en soupirant de temps en temps.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? » Questionne Howard après dix minutes de silence.

-« Rien ! »

-« Si, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces. » Affirme l'homme en mettant son bras sur l'avant-bras du châtain qu'il arrête de travailler pour lui répondre convenablement.

-« J'aime Heero, Howard, je l'aime, il ne faut pas en douter, mais ça va trop vite, je ne veux pas passer de Hilde à lui, j'ai besoin de vivre pour moi, rien que pour moi, tu vas me trouver égoïste, j'en suis sûr, mais je le ressens comme ça, comme s'il cherchait à m'étouffer. Je sais que ce n'est pas son but, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on m'enferme. Déjà que je ne peux pas laisser Hilde toute seule. » Expose assez penaud Duo.

-« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser Hilde seule, maintenant que tu lui as rendu son train de vie, tu ne lui dois plus rien, gamin ! » Insiste le vieil homme pour mieux comprendre ce qui retient le natté.

-« J'ai été créé pour ça, Howard ! » Rappelle le natté un rien irrité que ça continue à régir sa vie cette histoire là.

-« Aucun homme n'a reçu de la nature le droit de commander aux autres, Duo ! Personne, n'a le droit de se servir d'un autre homme. » Déclare Howard outré que le jeune homme se considère si peu. Il n'était pas un objet mais un être humain, il était temps qu'il le réalise vraiment.

-« J'ai été créé pour lui tenir compagnie ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« Et c'est parce que tu vas vivre chez toi ou avec Heero que tu ne vas plus t'occuper d'elle ? Tu aurais fameusement changé alors ! »

Le natté rougit devant l'éloge dissimulée.

-« Je ne veux pas vivre avec Heero de suite. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans le blesser. Je l'aime, je me sens bien avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, il est celui que je veux, celui qui fait que je me sens entier, important, mais je lui envie sa liberté, son indépendance. J'aimerai tellement goûter à ça aussi, ne pas me mettre en ménage de suite, même si je comprends ses envies. » Complète Maxwell en tortillant les feuilles qu'il a en main.

A Suivre…

* * *

(_1) les trois « e » c'est fait exprès parce que Duo insiste sur la syllabe mais j'en ai pas mis trop sinon c'aurait fait Relena…XD_


	14. Un miracle de Noël

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating **: k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

_-« Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'elle va s'en prendre plein son grade sur la fic la princesse »_

-« Et tu trouves que c'est mieux ce qu'il subit le pauvre petit chou sans spandex ici ? »

-« _Non ! XD c'est pire… »_

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

_

* * *

_

**Le miracle de Noël.**

**

* * *

**

Ca faisait cinq minutes de le métis écoutait parler son copain et Howard. Après son travail, il était monté et depuis la porte de son appartement, il écoutait les aspirations de son homme et il souriait en comprenant d'où venait le problème. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans l'ombre, il s'avance dans l'embrasure de l'autre pièce en disant.

-« Je comprends tes envies. »

Le métis vient s'accroupir devant la chaise et prend le natté dans ses bras. Il met son front sur celui du jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se retourne vers Howard.

-« Je crois que le déménagement de tout ça n'est plus tellement nécessaire ! »

-« Mais si, il va venir habiter ici, on va remettre la garde robe devant la porte et quand vous vous sentirez prêts, tout sera en ordre, il y aura juste une garde robe à bouger. » Plaisante le vieil homme.

Pour finir, ils trouvent que l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça et décident de préparer la pièce pour quand Duo sentira que Hilde est prête à le laisser partir.

A eux trois, ils préparent l'appartement de Maxwell en s'amusant énormément. Tous les jours après leur journée de travail, ils passent deux, trois heures à faire du rangement. Hilde vient même donner un coup de main certains matins quand elle reprend ses après-midi, il faut dire que le soir elle n'a pas trop le temps, elle commence à sortir souvent avec Wufei. Il l'emmenait voir des expositions. Petit à petit, elle s'éloigne de la bande de Relena. Elle finit même par trouver que toutes les soirées qu'elle passait avec la blonde étaient un peu futiles.

Les travaux avancent tellement bien, que pour finir Duo peut aménager dans son petit chez-lui trois jours avant Noël. Hilde l'encourage à partir, qu'il n'ait pas mauvaise conscience, lui donnant rendez-vous, certains jours pour se faire une sortie à deux.

Il n'a pas grand chose à prendre, comme pour Heero, Howard mettant à disposition l'appartement meublé avec simplicité mais le reste viendrait avec le temps. Si le natté a envie d'indépendance, ce n'est pas pour qu'on lui impose un logement où il n'aurait rien choisi. Il fallait qu'il puisse le décorer à son goût et à son rythme.

La veille de Noël, le natté est déjà de retour dans l'appartement de Hilde à préparer une table pour quatre personnes, pour le festin qu'elle a l'intention de donner chez elle pour le réveillon. Elle veut profiter de cette fête qu'elle aime particulièrement pour présenter à ses deux amis Wufei qui prend de plus en plus de place dans son cœur, au point de la transformer tous les jours un peu plus.

Heero est parti chercher les amuse-gueules chez le traiteur, Wufei doit venir avec le vin. Hilde n'a pas arrêté de travailler à la supérette, elle y prend même plaisir, se demandant parfois comment elle a pu apprécier rester des heures à ne rien faire et discuter sur l'une ou l'autre fille de son entourage.

-« Duo, viens me donner un coup de main, prend la soupière thermique et met la bisque de homard dedans. »

Le natté arrive de suite pour faire ce que son amie lui a demandé, il voit qu'elle tremble toute en voulant remettre la dinde dans le four. Cette dernière est déjà toute dorée et sent très bon.

-« Ne soit pas si nerveuse, je ne vais pas le manger ton Wufei » dit Duo.

C'est un sourire qui lui répond. Un coup de sonnette, sauve la brune d'une situation assez gênante. De la cuisine, Maxwell détaille le nouvel arrivant, un jeune chinois, les cheveux mi-long retenus par une queue de cheval à la base de la nuque, les yeux noirs de jais, Duo lui trouve les traits un peu sévères, mais dans les bras il tient une rose de Noël, ainsi que les bouteilles de vin pour le repas. Les yeux sur son prince, Hilde ferme la porte. Duo voit apparaître son copain, qui se prend la porte en pleine figure, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui ferme la porte juste devant lui, il a juste le temps de mettre en arrière les deux sacs avec les amuse-gueule qui doivent aller au four pendant dix minutes.

Duo se précipite au moment où Heero frappe à la porte. Hilde réouvre et est étonnée de trouver Heero derrière.

-« Tu étais là ? »

-« Quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle ! » Taquine Heero.

Hilde vire au rouge pivoine. Duo a débarrassé Yuy des sacs en lui donnant un baiser papillon. Il file vers la cuisine pour mettre l'apéritif dans le four, comme ça il aura enfin fini sa partie de la préparation. Il pourra s'occuper un peu de son copain. Heero et lui se chargeant de l'apéritif et du dessert. La bûche à la crème au beurre aux trois chocolats attend dans le frigo la fin du repas. Duo a préparé une sangria pour servir avec les petits fours achetés par Heero.

_Hilde conduit son petit ami Wufei au salon puis se rend à la cuisine pour voir si Duo a besoin d'aide :_

_-« Duo tu veux que je t'aide à servir ? »_

_-« Non, merci Hilde tu es gentille, va tenir compagnie à ton chéri, il doit se sentir seul. » Lui dit Duo avec un clin d'œil._

_La jeune femme rougit de nouveau et s'empresse d'obéir, retournant s'asseoir à côté de Wufei sur la banquette du salon._

_Heero de son côté après avoir salué brièvement Wufei, passe en cuisine pour voir un Duo un peu nerveux à l'idée de passer son premier Noël, ce dernier l'embrasse en guise de vrai bonsoir._

_Quand l'air vient à manquer ils se séparent._

_-« Tu es en forme ce soir Koi » Fait remarquer Heero en caressant la joue du koi en question._

_-« Oui ! J'ai hâte d'être…, à minuit » Se rattrape Duo, il allait dire tout à fait autre chose…_

_-« Les petits fours doivent rester au four cinq à dix minutes pas plus, on sert ta sangria en attendant ? »_

_-« Oui, j'ai envie de connaître mieux ce Wufei ! » Dit Duo avec entrain._

_Heero sourit légèrement, il n'est pas dupe, il sait que Duo se fait du souci pour Hilde, son petit ami a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mais ça n'empêche pas que Duo va très sûrement se conduire en grand frère protecteur envers la jeune femme._

_Dix minutes plus tard tous sont autour de la table un verre de sangria à la main, les morceaux de fruits dans un saladier et les petits fours chauds sur un plateau. Hilde parait un peu tendue. Duo entame la conversation _avec Wufei.

-« J'aurai voulu que vous m'expliquiez en quoi consistaient vos conférences littéraires et dans quel genre d'endroit vous sortez avec Hilde. »

C'est vrai, ça pouvait être une secte, autant se renseigner avant que la brune ne soit endoctrinée.

-« Duo ! » S'indigne un peu la jeune femme, même si elle était flattée de voir que son ami continuait à se tracasser pour elle, malgré qu'il ne vivait plus ensemble.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème. Chacun à tour de rôle, nous lisons un poème ou un extrait d'une œuvre d'un auteur donné, après nous discutons sur ce que le texte nous apporte, ce que l'on a compris, ce que peut avoir voulu dire l'auteur. J'emmène Hilde à des opéras, des pièces de théâtre, je ne suis jamais seul avec elle. » Précise le chinois comprenant les intentions du natté.

Un silence gênant s'installe que Chang finit par couper en posant une question au châtain.

-« Et toi, est-ce que tu lis ? »

-« Pas vraiment, je doute que les mangas que je lise puisse rentrer dans ce que tu estimes être de la lecture. » Duo passe au tutoiement naturellement puisque le jeune homme l'avait fait en premier.

Wufei admet que pour lui ce n'est pas vraiment de la lecture.

-« Tu devrais essayer des auteurs de roman. » Propose Hilde.

-« Oui, dès que j'ai un peu plus de temps, c'est vrai qu'il y a des livres que j'aimerai pouvoir lire. » Avoue Maxwell en prenant la main de son petit ami.

-« Il faut que je lise aussi un peu. On ne prend jamais trop le temps de se cultiver. » Intervient Heero pour ne pas rester en dehors de la conversation.

-« C'est surtout qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le temps de te cultiver. » Rappelle Duo en pensant à Relena qui elle ne voulait que cultiver le corps et non l'esprit.

-« Ne gâchons pas la soirée en se remémorant un passé qui me fait froid dans le dos. » Lâche Yuy en réprimant un frisson.

Heero a fini son verre de Sangria, il tend le verre vide à Duo, pour qu'il lui en remette un peu. Le natté le sert.

-« Mets-moi des fruits, ils sont bons » dit le brun les joues un peu rouges.

-« Pas trop parce que tout l'alcool va dans les fruits, tu peux être saoul rien qu'en mangeant les fruits. » Précise Wufei, il n'avait pas envie que les deux amis de sa copine roule sous la table.

-« Merci Koi, tiens mange, ça va te détendre » dit le brun en lui tendant un morceau de pomme.

-« Heero, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le saouler, je ne sais pas s'il tient l'alcool, ni comment il est quand il a bu » prévient Hilde.

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le saouler. » Rassure le métis en dévorant son homme du regard.

-« Fei' tu veux encore un peu de sangria ? Je vois que ton verre est vide. »

-« Non, merci Maxwell »

L'apéritif continue, Hilde finit par se lever pour voir comment se comporte la dinde dans le four et préparer la suite du repas. Ils passent rapidement à table, Duo se sent rassurer, Wufei a l'air d'un gentil garçon, très poli, le natté se détend tout à fait et commence à apprécier la soirée sous un autre jour.

Wufei s'étonne de découvrir un tout autre jeune homme, qui a l'air moins con, moins fatigant beaucoup plus supportable, du coup il se sent beaucoup mieux dans sa peau aussi. Les discussions deviennent de plus en plus passionnées touchant pleins de sujets. Quand Heero donne un coup de main à Hilde pour débarrasser. Le Chinois se retrouve à parler réincarnation avec le natté.

Tout d'un coup de la cuisine, un grand éclat de rire se fait. Hilde est pliée en deux, répétant inlassablement.

-« Oh mon dieu, Heero, non. »

Duo finit par se lever et aller voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine, après s'être excusé au près de Chang. Il trouve Yuy complètement perdu, le regard hagard devant la réaction de la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans cet état ? » Demande Duo.

Hilde repart dans un éclat de rire. Heero rougit.

-« Je lui ai juste demandé ta date de naissance, je voulais te faire une surprise pour cette date, mais je ne sais pas quand c'est »

Maxwell commence à sourire.

-« Tu avais raison, l'amour ça rend bête »

Là, c'est Heero qui se décompose et ne comprend pas trop ce que veut dire le natté.

-« Ro', on est sorti de l'incubateur le même jour. A moins que tu ne saches pas quand tu es né, tu dois savoir ma date de naissance. »

C'est un Heero confus qui revient dans la salle à manger, avec la cafetière, suivi par deux jeunes gens complètement hilares. Hilde porte les assiettes à dessert, les tasses et les couverts, pendant que Duo suit avec la bûche.

Après le dessert, il repasse au coin salon où ils discutent en finissant la sangria. Maxwell, Yuy et Chang quittent l'appartement de Hilde en même temps. Ils raccompagnent le Chinois chez lui avant de rentrer bras dessus, bras dessous chez eux.

Arrivé devant la porte de chez Maxwell, le natté retient le Japonais pour l'embrasser longuement, puis il rougit.

-« Je voulais te demander de rester avec moi cette nuit, pas en toute amitié mais en toute chasteté quand même. »

Duo se tortille sur un pied, se tord les mains en attendant la réponse de son ami. Un petit sourire ironique apparaît chez le métis, il le trouve tellement adorable comme ça. Il avance et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Je vais chercher mon pyjama » dit Heero quand il libère la bouche de Duo.

Le natté se sent tout excité, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils vont dormir ensemble, mais la première fois depuis qu'ils sont en couple.

Heero revient rapidement avec sa tenue de nuit et un petit paquet.

-« Ro' on avait dit qu'on ne se faisait pas de cadeau de Noël ! »

-« C'est des capotes pour le cas où tu changerais d'avis »

Duo ouvre la bouche en grand, il a les yeux exorbités. Il ne sait plus trop quoi dire, parce qu'il ne sait plus trop s'il a envie qu'Heero reste la nuit, s'il vient avec des idées derrière la tête.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Je plaisante, j'ai déjà voulu te le donner, c'est pour ton aménagement. Ouvre. »

Maxwell s'exécute. Devant ses yeux, une petite croix dorée au bout d'une chaînette.

-« J'ai vu que tu la regardais chaque fois qu'on passait devant la bijouterie. »

-« Depuis une semaine, elle n'était plus dans l'étalage, j'ai failli entrer pour demander s'il l'avait vendue. »

-« Oui, à moi, sourit le métis. Viens que je te la mette autour du cou. »

Le métis en profite pour lui donner un bisou, là où la natte cache la peau, où elle est plus clair, plus douce. Duo glousse de plaisir. Il se retourne pour prendre Heero dans ses bras.

-« Merci, elle est magnifique, mais pas autant que toi. » Remercie le châtain en regardant tendrement la croix.

-« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? » Interroge le brun en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

-« Si la journée à été longue. »

-« Je dois mettre le haut de mon Pyjama ? » Demande Yuy en le lâchant pour se rendre au coin salle de bain.

-« Non, je dors torse-nu aussi et j'ai envie de sentir ta peau. » Avoue en rougissant le natté.

Tous les deux se retrouvent dans le lit, un peu gênés.

-« Bonne nuit Heero ! »

-« Bonne nuit Duo ! »

Duo coupe la lumière.

-« Duo ! »

-« Tu as peur du noir ? » Interroge le natté en rallumant directement la lumière.

-« Je peux avoir un bisou de bonne nuit ? »

Maxwell se retourne vers le métis pour l'embrasser. Le baiser se fait plus profond, plus chaleureux. Heero laisse courir ses mains sur la peau, sur les abdominaux. Quand les mains de Duo commencent à parcourir aussi le dos du Japonais, Yuy se redresse. Il donne un dernier baiser au natté et coupe la lampe de chevet. Il prend Maxwell dans ses bras, se met en cuillère derrière lui, les deux mains sur le ventre plat et il niche sa tête dans son cou.

-« Bonne nuit Koi »

-« Tu n'as pas des préservatifs ? » Questionne le châtain un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Si ! Dans mon appartement » Admet le brun en resserrant un peu sa prise sur le ventre.

-« Pourquoi tu en as acheté ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« C'est Relena »

-« Tu es toujours … » Maxwell n'ose pas finir sa phrase, gêné par ce qu'il va dire.

-« Comme toi »

-« Ca ne te gêne pas que je ne sois pas prêt ? » Demande le natté de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais il voulait que le sujet soit abordé.

-« Je ne suis pas plus prêt que toi. »

-« Bonne nuit Ro' et Joyeux Noël, encore merci pour la croix, moi je n'ai rien à te donner. »

-« Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un, tu m'as donné la dignité, tu m'as libéré. Tu m'as déjà donné beaucoup. »

_Sur ce ils s'endormirent épuisés par leur longue journée. Tous étaient enfin heureux et avec la personne qu'ils aimaient, Duo serein de savoir Hilde entre de bonnes mains, Heero heureux que son petit ami ne se fasse plus de souci et s'investisse dans leur relation._

_Mission accomplie._

Owari

* * *

**_Merci_**** à _toutes_ les _personnes_ qui _nous_ ont _lues_ notre _première_ fiction _en_ commun. _On_ s'est _bien _amusées _à l'écrire_, et _ça_ fait _plaisir_ de _savoir_ que _ça_ plait _ou_ non _aussi_.**


End file.
